Os Segredos do Largo Grimmauld
by Lilyp
Summary: Passando o verão com Rony e Gina, Harry começa a se refazer do luto pela morte do padrinho. Enquanto isso a Ordem está às voltas com basiliscos à solta, Lucio Malfoy liberado e Narcisa candidata a ministra. Uma história que respeita o canon,agora COMPLETA
1. De Volta à Oclumência

Disclaimer: All (or almost) the characters belong to the amazing author Joanne Rowling.

**De volta à oclumência**

Harry Potter não conseguia parar quieto. Tudo o incomodava, o calor abafado, a voz irritante da sua tia reclamando de alguma coisa, a bagunça de seu quarto, que ele nem pensava em arrumar. Harry estava deprimido. Seu padrinho, a quem amava como a um pai, morrera não havia nem um mês da forma mais estúpida que se possa imaginar.

Além disso, Harry descobrira o verdadeiro motivo da morte de seus pais: uma profecia feita antes de seu nascimento, que dizia que ele teria o poder de derrotar Voldemort, o Senhor das Trevas. Mas a parte realmente ruim da profecia afirmava que um dos dois (Harry ou Voldemort) teria que morrer nas mãos do outro, pois nenhum poderia viver enquanto o outro sobrevivesse. Era uma profecia estranha, afinal os dois estavam vivos. Parecia indicar que ou Harry se tornava um assassino, ou seria morto por Voldemort e, neste último caso, quem poderia derrotar o Senhor das Trevas?

Harry sentia calafrios ao pensar nisso. Tinha dificuldade em se imaginar como um assassino, apesar de já ter passado por muitas situações em que teve de lutar pela própria vida. Mas nunca tentara matar alguém. Será que conseguiria? Não fora nem capaz de machucar para valer a assassina de seu padrinho! E, no entanto, sabia que provavelmente não teria muita escolha, já que tudo levava a crer que Voldemort voltaria a atacá"lo.

Harry não agüentava mais ficar em casa e de repente pensou em ver a Sra. Figg. Arabela Figg era uma vizinha que vivia cercada de gatos. Era com ela que Harry ficava quando era pequeno, nas ocasiões em que tia Petúnia e tio Válter iam passear com Duda, o seu primo. Eles detestavam bruxos e bruxarias e tinham medo dos poderes de Harry, mesmo antes deste saber que era um bruxo. Harry nunca tinha gostado muito de visitar a Sra. Figg, mas no ano anterior descobrira que ela era um aborto, uma pessoa sem poderes mágicos de família bruxa. Ela estava acompanhando tudo o que se passava com ele, para protegê"lo, e bancava a chata de propósito, para tia Petúnia não desconfiar e não parar de deixar o garoto com ela. Neste momento, a Sra. Figg era a única pessoa do mundo bruxo a quem poderia visitar.

Ao chegar na casa, Harry achou que tudo parecia estranho. A casa tinha um ar de abandono, como se ninguém andasse por lá há meses. Harry tocou a campainha e nada aconteceu. Quando já ia desistir e voltar, uma velhinha abriu a porta. Era baixinha e gordinha, com uma cara simpática, mas decididamente Harry não a conhecia. No entanto ela foi logo dizendo: "Entre, Harry. Arabela está ali no sofá." Harry não tinha visto ninguém no sofá, mas, assim que a velhinha disse isso, a Sra. Figg se materializou do nada. Harry logo entendeu o que se passava: a Sra. Figg estava escondida sob o feitiço Fidelius e a velhinha devia ser o fiel do segredo. Harry cumprimentou"a.

"Olá, Sra. Figg, como vai? E Sra...?"

"Harry, esta é Mabel Colbert, que é da Ordem da Fênix, a Sra. Figg os apresentou"

" Prazer, Sra. Colbert."

" O prazer é meu. Vou buscar um suco gelado para nós. Está muito quente" disse a Sra. Colbert se retirando para a cozinha. "Sente"se, Harry, e diga lá, que bons ventos o trazem?" a Sra. Figg parecia espantada.

" Bons? que nada! Só não agüento mais a cara nem a voz da tia Petúnia."

" E veio me visitar? estranhou a Sra. Figg.Você nunca fez isso antes! Pelo menos, não por livre e espontânea vontade."

" Não sabia que a senhora era amiga de Dumbledore. Mas o que está acontecendo? Percebi que a senhora está escondida com o Feitiço Fidelius... A situação deve estar mesmo sinistra, no mau sentido!"

" 'Tá complicado, Harry. Dumbledore anda preocupado. Com o meu testemunho a seu favor no ano passado, todo mundo agora sabe que eu sou um aborto e que faço parte do esquema para a sua proteção. Agora que todos admitem que Você-Sabe-Quem está de volta, ele está agindo mais abertamente e se livrando de quem pode atrapalhar seus planos".

" Mas agora o Ministério está atrás dele e dos Comensais da Morte, a gente já não é mais só um punhado de bruxos desacreditados a lutar contra eles. E muitos Comensais foram presos na luta do ministério", disse Harry confiante.

"Ah, Harry, seria bom se fosse assim tão simples", redargüiu a Sra. Figg. "Claro que alguns daqueles Comensais ficarão presos, se não fugirem de novo, pois são criminosos conhecidos. Mas outros, como Lúcio Malfoy ou Crabbe foram inocentados na época da queda de Voldemort. E não há novas acusações contra eles, a não ser as denúncias que você fez ao Pasquim. Narcisa Malfoy tem dito a Deus e todo o mundo que isso é uma tremenda injustiça. Que é sabido que você não gosta dos Malfoy e que vive às turras com o filho deles, Draco, e também com Vicente Crabbe. Alega que você, tendo ouvido falar que os pais deles tinham sido acusados no passado, inventou que faziam parte do círculo íntimo de Você-Sabe-Quem só para aprontar contra eles, por causa das suas brigas escolares. Diz que Lúcio tinha esquecido a varinha no Ministério pela manhã, quando tinha ido lá falar com Fudge e fazer doações para o São Mungo e voltou para buscá-la. Estranhou que Érico não estivesse na recepção e que fosse tão fácil entrar e notou confusão no Departamento de Mistérios. Foi ver o que estava acontecendo e lá chegando foi preso por Dumbledore e seus amigos."

" Mas isso é uma tremenda mentira!" gritou revoltado o rapaz.

" Claro que é! Mas não vai ser fácil provar. Lúcio é muito influente e provavelmente conseguirá escapar com a reputação ilesa. Para pessoas como nós, não faz diferença, pois sempre soubemos que ele não presta. Mas para os que sempre acreditaram na conversa fiada dele, não há realmente nada de terrivelmente comprometedor que os faça mudar de idéia. Você já devia ter aprendido, depois de tudo o que aconteceu no ano passado, que as pessoas só vêem o que querem e só acreditam no que desejam acreditar."

" E o Feitiço Fidelius?" perguntou Harry. "Você corre tanto perigo só porque é minha vizinha e amiga de Dumbledore? Isso não é meio paranóico?"

" Infelizmente não. Na semana passada, quando voltava do supermercado, pensei ver alguém estranho no jardim e achei melhor dar o fora. Por sorte, tinha combinado com a Mabel aqui de irmos juntas comprar um presente para a namorada trouxa do filho dela. Falei com ela , que entrou em contato com a Ordem e vieram alguns bruxos para me acompanhar. Realmente havia um Comensal por lá, que não esperava que eu fosse reagir. Ao ver tantos bruxos comigo, tratou de desaparatar, antes que pudéssemos ver quem era.

Então, resolvemos que era melhor eu me proteger. Espalhei por aí que minha sobrinha estava precisando de mim na França e o Feitiço foi feito. Mabel vem sempre por aqui para ver como estão as coisas, mas os vizinhos pensam que é para alimentar os gatos."

" Olha o suco!" anunciou a Sra. Colbert trazendo, uma bandeja com quatro copos.

"Tem mais al...?" Harry não terminou a pergunta, quando viu Remo Lupin saindo da cozinha atrás da Sra. Colbert.

" Oi, Arabela, Harry... Tudo bem?"

" Salve, Remo, chegou em boa hora", cumprimentou a Sra. Figg.

" Não foi por acaso, Mabel me convocou".

" Oi, Prof. Lupin', disse Harry." Que papo é esse de convocação?

" É que na reunião de ontem da Ordem estávamos justamente especulando sobre como entrar em contato com você sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. Dumbledore tem alguns recados importantes para você. E já não sou mais seu profesor. Chame-me Remo"

" Quer dizer que a Ordem ainda continua funcionando? Pensei que agora todo mundo estaria lutando contra o bando de Voldemort e não seria mais necessário uma organização como a Ordem."

As duas senhoras estremeceram ao ouvir o nome do bruxo das trevas.

"Ah, Harry, você ainda tem muito o que aprender sobre os métodos de Voldemort", comentou Lupin. "Ele é um mestre da enganação. E seus comensais não ficam atrás. Lúcio e mais um bandinho devem sair de Azkaban ainda esta semana. Há um movimento para libertá-los, dizendo que foram presos injustamente e que não fizeram nada. Não podemos confiar no Ministério para combater Voldemort, pois a sociedade bruxa se deixa manipular com muita facilidade. Já esqueceu do que sofreu no último ano?

É claro que não fazemos nada de ilegal, mas sabemos que precisamos ter um grupo confiável, que não se deixa enganar facilmente e que não vai se deixar levar pelos papos deles. Por isso a Ordem foi criada na primeira guerra e voltou agora.

Mas vim aqui para te dizer algumas coisas importantes. Dumbledore quer que você retome imediatamente as aulas de oclumência."

" Ai, não! Vou ter que olhar para a cara nojenta do Snape até nas férias e agüentar as insinuações idiotas daquele desgraçado?"

" Nossa, você está mesmo com raiva do Severo! Mas não, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Sou eu quem vai te dar as aulas. Sendo um lobisomem, minhas tarefas na Ordem são relativamente limitadas. Há muitas que não posso assumir. Então tenho bastante tempo para fazer com que você aprenda mesmo desta vez."

" Pô, se você pode ensinar isso, por que Dumbledore não fez você me ensinar antes?"

" Porque ele não queria que a Umbridge soubesse. Você estava em período de aulas, lembra? Como eu ia aparecer em Hogwarts e dizer para ela que queria te dar aulas de oclumência?"

" Legal, com você, vai ser muito mais fácil. Mas, agora que a profecia foi destruída, continua sendo mesmo importante aprender oclumência?"

" Mais do que nunca!" exclamou enfáticamente Lupin. "Arabela, você tem um quarto que a gente possa usar?"

" Claro, subindo a escada, entrem na primeira porta à direita. Vocês podem ficar à vontade por lá o quanto quiserem', disse a Sra. Figg.

Harry e Remo acabaram de beber os seus sucos e foram para o tal quarto.

" Harry, eu não quis entrar em detalhes na frente da Arabela, porque ela é uma pessoa visada e se for capturada é melhor que não saiba que você conhece a profecia. Só Dumbledore e eu sabemos disso. Quanto menos gente souber, melhor. É bom até que você evite contar aos seus amigos, se conseguir agüentar sozinho o fardo que ela representa", advertiu Lupin.

" Não, não contei e nem tive vontade. Na verdade, não se pode compartilhar uma coisa dessas. Só eu que vou ter que matá-lo, não meus amigos, não Dumbledore." O rapaz soava extremamente desanimado. "Mas por que tanto segredo?"

" Porque se isso chega aos ouvidos de Voldemort, ele vai tentar entrar em sua mente para obtê-la e provavelmente você ainda não seria capaz de resistir. Por isso é tão urgente que você aprenda oclumência".

" Por que Dumbledore me mostrou ela, então?"

" Para você entender que é mesmo o alvo preferencial de Voldemort. E que tem que se proteger, pois é provável que de você dependa o futuro do mundo bruxo."

Harry teve um calafrio.

"Detesto essa idéia", grunhiu o rapaz.

"É, eu detestaria também, se estivesse na sua pele', disse Lupin com voz grave.

"Mas como vou conseguir, Professor, quero dizer , Remo? Snape me disse que eu preciso tirar toda a emoção da cabeça. Só que nesses dias, sabendo da profecia e com a morte de Sirius, estou parecendo um vulcão em erupção. O tempo todo irritado, chateado, apavorado, prestes a explodir."

"Snape disse isso para você?" estranhou Lupin. "Não é bem assim. Não são todos os sentimentos e emoções que você precisa evitar. Sentimentos fortes de amor ou tristeza até ajudam no processo de oclumência. O que você precisa evitar é a ansiedade, aquela coisa de ficar na expectativa do que vem pela frente. Também a sensação de impotência precisa ser evitada. Sabe, quando uma coisa acontece, que a gente não queria que acontecesse, que a gente acha injusto, mas não pode fazer nada? Aquela horrível sensação de não se poder fazer nada?"

"Sei, o que eu sempre sinto nas aulas do Snape", disse Harry com desânimo.

"Essa sensação também tem que ser eliminada. Mas apenas o luto por Sirius não atrapalhará, como a minha própria tristeza não me atrapalhará na hora de ensinar. Desde que você não fique remoendo o que deveria ter feito ou deixar de ter feito, ou como morte do Sirius poderia ter sido evitada. Mas por que será que o Severo disse para você eliminar toda emoção?"

"Ora, Snape. Você sabe como ele é. Ele ficava me provocando o tempo todo. Era impossível não sentir essa tal de impotência diante dele. Estou começando a achar que ele fazia de propósito, como o Rony vivia dizendo", disse o rapaz." Mas explica esse negócio direito, que ainda não entendi. Afinal o que pode e o que não pode sentir?"

" É o seguinte, quando você está muito preocupado com alguma coisa que você não pode mudar, isso facilita que alguém encontre essa idéia em sua mente; sensações como ansiedade, impotência, culpa fazem isso, não deixam você pensar em mais nada e fazem com que sua vontade se enfraqueça. Mas coisas como um amor ou uma tristeza profundos fortalecem você, fazem de você alguém com mais desejos e com mais força para alcançar seus objetivos. Pense em como Sirius conseguiu fugir de Azkaban, ele tinha um objetivo claro a perseguir. Entende?"

" Mais ou menos", disse Harry, sem muita convicção.

" Bem, vamos tentar? Você pode agora?" Lupin parecia ansioso para treinar Harry.

" Não sei. Quando penso em Sirius, sinto que a morte dele foi por minha culpa. Se eu tivesse levado a sério esse negócio de oclumência, se eu não tivesse acreditado naquele maldito Monstro,... Enfim, pelo que entendi, não deveria estar me sentindo assim." Harry olhou para Lupin ansioso.

" É", confirmou o professor." Essa sensação de culpa enfraquece a sua vontade e torna a sua mente mais fácil de ser penetrada. Você precisa pensar que de qualquer maneira isso é passado. Que nada do que fizer vai trazer o Sirius de volta. Mesmo que tivesse sido sua culpa – e não foi – já não haveria mais nada a fazer. É preciso aceitar isso."

Harry olhou para Remo irritado e levantou a voz: "Fácil falar, mas como vou simplesmente aceitar que matei o Sirius?"

"Harry, você não matou o Sirius. Quem o matou foi a prima dele. Sirius era um adulto e foi ao Ministério porque quis. E esse confronto entre nós e os Comensais aconteceria de um modo ou outro. Se não fosse pela profecia, seria para salvar alguém nascido trouxa ou para acabar com alguma outra armação deles. Ou você acha que vamos derrotar Voldemort sem lutas e sem mortes?"

Harry estremeceu e continuou aos berros. "Grande consolo! Agora mesmo é que fico tranqüilo, sabendo que vamos continuar lutando e morrendo até o dia em que terei que matar aquele desgraçado. Você acha que eu, um idiota que caiu em todas as armadilhas criadas por Voldemort, vou conseguir acabar com a raça dele? Eu que não fui sequer capaz de deixar que você e Sirius matassem aquele rato do Rabicho?"

" Harry, em primeiro lugar fale mais baixo, que ninguém deve ouvir essas coisas. Em segundo lugar, não se subestime, você caiu nas armadilhas de Voldemort, mas conseguiu escapar delas."

Apesar de ter pedido a Harry para baixar a voz, Remo lançou um feitiço para que as pessoas fora da sala não ouvissem o que se passava lá dentro.

Harry, porém, continuava falando alto. "Você está dizendo que fui bom para fugir do Voldemort. Nem sei se isso é verdade, acho que me safei por pura sorte. Mesmo assim, não vai ser com feitiços de defesa ou com estupefações que vou livrar o mundo desse maldito. Não consegui nem lançar uma Maldição Cruciatus naquela vaca da Belatriz."

" A profecia diz que você tem o poder capaz de derrotar Voldemort. Se você não é capaz de lançar uma maldição imperdoável, é porque não é com elas que ele vai ser derrotado. Se fosse tão fácil, ele já estaria morto. Quando tentou matar você, a Avada Kedavra ricocheteou na proteção que sua mãe tinha lhe dado. Pelo menos essa é a teoria do Dumbledore. Ora, se ela ricocheteou, deveria ter acabado com Voldemort, mas não o fez. Não, Harry, não creio que vai ser com maldições imperdoáveis que vamos pegar Voldemort. Mas ainda é cedo para pensar nisso. O que é mais urgente é que você aprenda oclumência."

Harry deu um muxoxo e prosseguiu: " E para isso tenho que parar de pensar em Sirius e em Voldemort. Pode esquecer."

" Não, Harry, você não tem que parar de pensar neles, apenas tem de pensar neles de outra maneira. Pense em Sirius como você lembra dele, faça algo para preservar a sua memória. Por exemplo, um álbum com recordações sobre ele. Enfim, transforme a sua dor em algo construtivo. Sinta a tristeza, Deixe que ela o invada, mas não fique remoendo a sua culpa. Sentir culpa é algo paralisante, que não nos ajuda em nada. Se fazemos algo errado, e você realmente errou ao não levar a oclumência a sério, não adianta ficar nos culpando, porque isso não faz o tempo voltar atrás. O que precisamos fazer é assumir os erros e pensar como e por que os cometemos, para não repeti-los. Quer dizer, devemos aprender com os erros e tocar a bola para a frente. Como dizia a minha avó: 'não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado'.

Quanto a Voldemort, você precisa relaxar, ainda teremos que nos preparar para o confronto final. Toda a Ordem ajudará você a descobrir como derrotá-lo. Tenho certeza que seus amigos também ajudarão. Hermione Granger, por exemplo, deve ser de grande valia, com aquela imensa capacidade que ela tem de decorar todos os livros que passam pela sua frente."

Harry ficou quieto, pensando no que Lupin lhe disse. Depois de um tempinho de silêncio, Lupin voltou à carga: " Vamos tentar? Você está pronto?"

Harry assentiu. "Pronto não sei se estou, mas acho que devo tentar, não é?"

" Concentre-se, tente eliminar toda a ansiedade. Pense em algo, qualquer coisa, que não o deixe ansioso. Pode ser até a saudade de Sirius, desde que de um modo calmo, lembrando as coisas que fizeram juntos, por exemplo. Escolha o que lhe parecer mais capaz de eliminar qualquer ansiedade que esteja em sua mente e que seja fácil para você se concentrar. Bem, vou dar um tempo para você. Quando estiver pronto, me avise."

Ao lado de Lupin, Harry sentiu-se confiante e pela primeira vez em semanas, conseguiu parar de pensar na profecia e nas bobagens que tinha feito e que tinham resultado na morte do padrinho. Pensou nos gêmeos Weasley deixando Hogwarts e logo sentiu-se pronto.

"Vamos lá!"

Remo puxou a varinha e exclamou: "_Legilimens_!"

Harry viu de relance Sirius de varinha em punho, no Departamento de Mistérios, mas forçou-se a pensar em Jorge convocando a sua vassoura. Agora lá estava Sibila Trelawney, com voz rouca a dizer 'Aquele com o poder...', e Harry tentou se concentrar em Fred mandando Pirraça infernizar Umbridge. O rosto do amigo começou a se arredondar e tomar a forma da orbe que continha a profecia, mas novamente Harry conseguiu se forçar a pensar no grande rebuliço aprontado pelos gêmeos. Lupin deu uma trégua.

" Parece que você está conseguindo, Harry, embora esteja longe de estar perfeito. Vamos dar um tempinho para você descansar e logo retomamos".

Depois de mais algumas tentativas, Harry já estava bem melhor, conseguindo evitar que as cenas a serem preservadas sequer chegassem a tomar forma.

Lupin parecia satisfeito.: " Acho que você está pegando o jeito, mas precisamos ainda treinar mais. Posso ir amanhã em sua casa?"

" Minha tia vai ter um ataque."

" Pensando bem, é meio arriscado deixar você ficar passeando sozinho por aqui. Vou até lá agora com você e aproveito e converso com ela", disse Remo

" Minha tia vai ter um enfarte. Você teria que ir vestido que nem o falecido Bartô Crouch pai. Como um verdadeiro trouxa, e dos caretas."

" Me ajuda então a conjurar um traje adequado."

" Precisaria também dar um jeito no cabelo."

Com a ajuda da Sra. Figg, os dois conseguiram dar uma aparência a Lupin que poderia ser tolerada pelos Dursley.

Lupin foi com Harry até a rua dos Alfeneiros e conseguiu permissão da tia Petúnia para aparatar nos dias seguintes dentro do quarto de Harry, desde que mais ninguém visse. Subiu até o quarto com Harry para se despedir e desaparatar, quando a campainha tocou. Tia Petúnia foi atender e os dois bruxos ouviram nitidamente a voz do professor Lupin dizendo: " Boa tarde, senhora, posso falar com Harry?"

Tia Petúnia deu um berro: " Mas você não prometeu que apareceria direto no quarto dele e que viria com roupas de gente?" Harry e Lupin olharam para baixo e lá estava alguém exatamente igual a Remo Lupin.


	2. Quem é Aquele Bruxo?

Disclaimer: Of course the characters are not mine.Wonderful J. K. Rowling owns them.

Esqueci de dizer que essa fanfic está sendo postada, com outro título (A Herança Indesejada), no site hogsmeade . com . br. Resolvi mudar de nome porque estou fazendo algumas modificações. E porque não estava muito satisfeita com o título antigo.

**Quem é aquele bruxo?**

"_Estupefaça_!" Remo não esperou para ver quem era aquele estranho que fingia ser ele. Tudo indicava que devia ser algum Comensal da Morte tentando atrair Harry para longe da casa de seus tios e da proteção que ali gozava. Obviamente estava usando Poção Polissuco.

Tia Petúnia teve um faniquito e ameaçou expulsar Remo dali. Acabou sendo estuporada também. Remo Lupin não tinha tempo para discussões. Precisava pensar rápido. O que fazer com aquele bruxo desconhecido? Levitou o bruxo até o quarto de Harry e reanimou Petúnia, lançando-lhe um leve feitiço de memória para que ela não lembrasse do estranho.

Chegando no quarto, Remo disse: "Bem, Harry, acho que tenho que ir para a sede da Ordem, ver quem está por lá para decidirmos o que fazer com esse cara aí."

"Você vai levá-lo?" perguntou o rapaz.

"Não. Você esqueceu que a sede está com o Feitiço Fidelius? Sem Dumbledore, eu não conseguiria levá-lo. E, mesmo que Dumbledore estivesse disponível, não convém permitir que um Comensal possa entrar lá."

"Pô, claro! Que panaca que eu sou! Mas quer dizer que eu vou ter que ficar com ele aqui sozinho, sem poder usar mágica?"

" É só por pouquinho tempo. Ele está estuporado. Tenho que decidir para onde levá-lo antes de fazer um portal. Tem que ter mais gente da Ordem no local para podermos interrogá-lo com segurança. Bem, já vou. Não saia daqui. Ainda é o lugar mais seguro para você estar. Já volto."

Por via das dúvidas, Remo estuporou o sujeito de novo e se foi. Uma coisa estranha ocorreu então. Os pés de Remo se enroscaram nas vestes do bruxo e ele foi arrastado junto com Remo. Quando viu o que acontecera, Harry ficou apavorado. Onde aquele bruxo estranho teria ido parar? Ele não poderia entrar na sede da Ordem. Será que Remo tinha conseguido chegar são e salvo no Largo Grimmauld? Será que tinha rachado?

Remo não demorou muito para voltar e contou que, afinal, tinham ambos chegado à sede da Ordem. Mas estava muito desconfiado – como aquele bruxo tinha conseguido entrar lá? Bem, Remo não sabia ainda qual a verdadeira identidade do homem com a Polissuco. Despediu-se de Harry e garantiu que no dia seguinte voltaria para continuar com as aulas de oclumência. Traria então noticias.

"Quer dizer que vou ter que esperar até amanhã?" o garoto não estava nada satisfeito com essa perspectiva.

"Harry, a Ordem não estava esperando por isso. Teremos que juntar quem for possível para interrogar o sujeito e decidir o que fazer. Possivelmente teremos uma noite longa e trabalhosa. Mas provavelmente você não estará correndo perigo se continuar aqui dentro. Não saia desta casa de jeito nenhum até que eu chegue amanhã.

E não se esqueça de treinar oclumência. Tente não pensar no estranho, já que você não pode fazer nada a respeito. Ficar pensando nele só atrapalhará o seu desempenho na oclumência. E fechar a sua mente é a coisa mais importante que você PODE fazer, O.K.?"

Harry viu que só restava se conformar. Mas foi um bocado difícil tentar a oclumência aquela noite. A ansiedade era grande e evitá-la quase impossível. Mandou umas corujas para Rony e Hermione, mas não podia dizer muito nelas. Escreveu o seguinte:

Retomei hoje o estudo daquela matéria em que falhei terrivelmente no fim do último período. Um amigo vai me ajudar, um amigo com quem aprendi provavelmente mais do que com qualquer outro. Espero logo estar com vocês.

E as cartas prosseguiam com os assuntos particulares de cada um, as habituais perguntas sobre a saúde, as férias, etc.

Depois Harry foi dormir, tentando fortemente acertar com a oclumência. Conseguiu dormir bem, sem pesadelos, e acordou com Edwiges lhe entregando a a resposta de Rony.

_Harry,_

_Soube do que aconteceu em sua casa ontem. O Gui esteve com o seu amigo e está por dentro de tudo e – milagre! – contou para mim e para a Gina. Você pode ver por aí que não há nada demais na_ _história e nem há perigo maior nela. Logo você saberá de tudo. _

_Os gêmeos estão de mudança. Vão morar sozinhos em Londres, para ficarem mais perto da loja e poderem fazer seus experimentos sem as recriminações da mamãe. Ela, em compensação, está apavorada. Diz que os tempos estão perigosos e que eles podem ser atacados pelos Comensais. Como sempre, ela exagera. Por que eles atacariam logo aqueles dois? Deve haver outras prioridadespara um bruxo das trevas do que atacar aqueles dois panacas._

_Um abraço, bicho,_

_Rony_

_P.S. da Gina: Harry, não fica chateado da gente não te contar nada. É que a gente sabe que realmente você vai ficar por dentro do acontecido ainda hoje. Não há por que arriscar colocar informação que pode ser perigosa nesta carta._

_Um abraço, _

_Gina_

Harry ficou aliviado com a carta e gostou que Gina também tivesse escrito. Agora que a garota superara a paixonite que tivera por ele em seus primeiros anos na escola, ela vinha se mostrando uma amiga bastante legal. E, afinal, a experiência que tiveram no Departamento de Mistérios servira para aprofundar os laços.

Isso o fez lembrar-se de Luna. Será que a garota tinha conseguido mesmo encontrar os tais Bufadores de Chifres Enrugados? Será que isso existia mesmo? Harry já não duvidava. Afinal muitas das "lucuras" da Di-Lua no final das contas nada tinham de doidas.

À hora marcada Remo chegou e foi logo contando por que tinha conseguido aparatar com aquele bruxo no Largo Grimmauld. Ele simplesmente era Estúrgio Podmore, membro da Ordem da Fênix.

"O QUÊ!" Harry ficou olhando com ar apalermado, com a boca e os olhos tão abertos que tomavam todo o seu rosto. " COMO ASSIM? O Estúrgio é um traidor?"

"Bem, achamos que não. É claro que procuramos nos certificar disso. O que aconteceu com ele foi que Lúcio Malfoy lhe lançou uma Maldição Imperio para que ele pegasse a profecia. Mas o pessoal do Ministério o apanhou em flagrante e ele foi sentenciado a seis meses em Azkaban, como talvez você tenha sabido. Saiu nos jornais. O que ele nos disse ontem, porém, foi que a coisa não ocorreu exatamente assim. Os Comensais o trocaram por Rabicho com a Polissuco antes do julgamento. Lúcio conseguiu passar a Rabicho um frasco para ele ficar renovando as doses da Poção até chegar à prisão. Uma vez preso na cela, ele ficava a maior parte do tempo como Rabicho. Eles tiveram a idéia por causa da fuga de Sirius. Se um animago pode resistir melhor aos dementadores, quem melhor do que Rabicho para ir lá e montar um esquema de fuga para os Comensais leais a Voldemort que lá estavam? A cada quinze dias, algum dos comensais livres, como Macnair ou Malfoy arranjava um pretexto para ir lá e dava um novo frasco com a Poção Polissuco a Pettigrew. Enquanto isso, Estúrgio foi mantido prisioneiro deles, que precisavam dele vivo para a Poção. Enfim, eles usaram tudo o que deu certo com Crouch Jr. e com Sirius.

Ao fim do tempo da sentença de Estúrgio, houve aquela fuga em massa e Rabicho voltou para Voldemort. Nunca soubemos porque Estúrgio desapareceu ao ser libertado. Agora está claro. Ele nunca foi de fato libertado dos seus verdadeiros carcereiros, os Comensais e Voldemort. Até ontem.

" Sabe de uma coisa?" Harry falou devagar, como quem está buscando a informação em alguma parte escondida do cérebro. "Lembro que no dia do julgamento de Estúrgio eu tive uma daquelas terríveis dores da cicatriz. Eu estava com a Umbridge e fiquei pensando se ela seria uma Comensal. Cheguei a comentar o assunto com a Hermione. Mas depois me dei conta que a cicatriz doera porque Voldemort estava muito contente. Deve ter sido por isso, por ter conseguido infiltrar Rabicho dentro de Azkaban. Sei que foi nesse dia, porque discutimos o assunto quando o jornal chegou no dia seguinte."

" E agora, o que vai acontecer com Estúrgio? E vocês têm certeza de que ele está falando a verdade? E por que ele veio parar aqui? Como eles conseguiram fazer poção para fingir ser você?" Harry perguntou depois de uma breve pausa em que os dois bruxos ficaram pensando naqueles acontecimentos inesperados.

Remo levantou os olhos, como saindo de um transe. " Ahn? Bem, demos uma poção da verdade a ele, que a tomou por livre e espontânea vontade. Disse-nos que o mantinham sob a Maldição Império, mas com o tempo foi ganhando resistência. Só que não deixou que eles percebessem isso. Ontem mandaram-no para cá, para ver se conseguiam atrair você para fora da casa. Aqui sabem que não conseguem fazer-lhe mal. Na verdade, sabiam que era um plano arriscado demais, mas queriam tentar logo, antes de você sair daqui, pois não sabem se você ficará em outro lugar nas férias, na sede da Ordem, por exemplo. Lá também não conseguem chegar com facilidade. E Hogwarts está relativamente bem protegida.

"Mandaram Estúrgio", continuou Remo "porque se o apanhássemos a perda para eles não seria importante. Já tinham usado Estúrgio para o que precisavam e imaginavam que talvez o matássemos antes de verificar sua verdadeira identidade. Não imaginaram que o pegaríamos assim tão facilmente. Bom ele se salvou, mas não vai nos ser de grande valia, já que os Comensais não permitiram que tivesse informações. Mesmo assim, ele sabe mais do que eles pensam, pois tentou espionar um pouco, depois que começou a resistir à Maldição Império. Ele nos disse que pretendia se revelar a você e tentar voltar a entrar em contato com a Ordem imediatamente.

Quanto à Polissuco, o próprio Estúrgio não sabe direito.Eles não tinham por que lhe contar. Mas acha que foi o Malfoy que arranjou um fio de cabelo meu, porque a poção foi feita no dia seguinte à primeira visita de Narcisa ao marido em Azkaban. De fato, estive muito próximo a ele na luta no Ministério. talvez um fio de cabelo meu tenha ido parar em suas vestes.

Bom, chega de papo. A informação que você tem já é bem mais do que o suficiente. E depois disso, Dumbledore achou melhor tirá-lo daqui o mais rápido possível. Você ainda tem que ficar uns dez dias, para renovar o feitiço que o protege. Depois irá embora comigo, ainda antes da lua cheia. No seu aniversário, porém deve voltar aqui, comemorar aqui, para reiterar esta casa como sendo a sua morada. Mas só por um dia. Vamos à aula?" e começaram a trabalhar.

A aula foi mais uma vez excelente e depois dela, Remo desceu e foi conversar com a tia Petunia sobre a possibilidade de Harry ir embora dali a dez dias. Petunia achou ótimo, mas disse que teria que falar com seu marido antes de dar a permissão final. Com alívio, tio Válter a deu. Não queria aquelas pessoas esquisitas rondando a sua casa. Com sorte conseguiria chegar ao final do verão sem maiores incidentes.

Pela primeira vez desde a morte de Sirius, Harry sentiu uma certa alegria. Sair da casa de seus tios em dez dias e rever seus amigos seria ótimo. Não gostaria, porém de ficar preso no Largo Grimmauld. Aquele lugar era muito cheio das recordações de Sirius, além de ser um cenário mais condizente com bruxos das trevas.

A semana seguinte foi menos dolorosa. O esforço para se concentrar nas aulas de oclumência tinha ajudado bastante o rapaz a lidar com a tristeza e a preocupação.

Harry começava a conseguir sair do estado de melancolia em que tinha vivido no último mês e sentir alguma alegria por estar vivo e por saber que em breve estaria de novo entre amigos.

Por outro lado, o rapaz conseguiu avançar com relativa rapidez no seu treino de oclumência e quando chegou à última lição ainda na rua dos Alfeneiros, já conseguia barrar Remo de sua mente.

Este comentou que era bom que estivesse mesmo indo embora, pois para avançar no treino precisaria agora ter aulas de um Legilimente melhor, talvez o próprio Dumbledore. Como o dia de ir embora chegara, Harry poderia ter aula com o próprio diretor de Hogwarts dali por diante.


	3. Férias no Campo

**Férias no campo**

Remo entregou a Harry um canivete e disse: "_Portus_!" O canivete tornou-se a chave de portal a ser usada. Harry sentiu o tradicional puxão atrás do umbigo, o vento, as cores passando e súbito caiu num gramado. Ele não estava no Largo Grimmauld, mas diante de um pequeno bangalô no campo.

"Onde estamos ?" perguntou ressabiado a Remo.

"Eu não lhe disse? Pô, desculpe, mas não precisa se assustar. É aqui que você vai ficar. É a casa que Gui Weasley acabou de comprar de um trouxa, aonde pretende morar com Fleur em breve. Eu, Dumbledore e os Weasleys achamos que não é bom que vocês passem o verão trancados na casa que foi de Sirius."

"Vocês? Quem mais estará comigo?"

Mal Harry disse isso, reparou que havia duas vassouras vindo em sua direção, que logo percebeu serem Rony e Gina Weasley.

Lupin apontou para eles e disse : "Esses dois. Os gêmeos arranjaram um pequeno apartamento perto da sua loja, mas Rony e Gina ficavam n'A Toca. Molly e Arthur não tinham coragem de deixá-los sozinhos por lá, que é um local visado. Molly teria que deixar o serviço da Ordem para pajear os dois. A Toca tem suas proteções, mas certamente não dá para colocá-la sob a proteção do Feitiço Fidelius. A família é muito grande e complicada para isso. Como fariam com a tentativa de se reconciliar com Percy, especialmente se ele resolve trazer amigos para casa?"

Nesse ponto, Rony e Gina já tinham aterrissado e pulado no pescoço de Harry para abraçá-lo. Harry reparou que a moça estava linda, de short e uma camiseta que se colava ao seu corpo, molhado de suor. Ficou meio perturbado ao abraçá-la. Nunca tinha pensado em Gina como uma garota, ela sempre fora a irmãzinha de Rony, embora ultimamente estivesse também se mostrando uma boa amiga. Mas naqueles trajes e com aquele sorriso lindo, não dava para deixar de perceber que ela estava se tornando uma mulher realmente atraente.

Depois de se cumprimentarem, Remo voltou ao assunto da casa.

"Estava aqui explicando ao Harry porque vocês vieram para cá. Esta casa ainda é desconhecida dos Comensais, ninguém sabe que ela é de um bruxo e a estamos protegendo com diversos feitiços e encantamentos. Ainda não usamos o Fidelius, mas ele será aplicado em breve. Só estamos esperando a Fleur voltar da França, onde foi passar uns tempos com a família."

Harry pensou que realmente seria bom ficar num lugar onde poderia voar e onde cada canto não o fizesse lembrar do padrinho.

"Além disso, tem o problema da herança, né?" disse Rony.

"Como assim? Que he... " Harry parou no meio da pergunta, dando-se conta de que estavam se referindo à herança de Sirius. " Para quem ficou a casa do Largo Grimmauld?"

"Este é um ponto bem complicado" disse Lupin. "Você foi criado por trouxas, não sei se sabe como funciona esse negócio de herança entre nós."

"Não tenho a menor idéia. Como é?" Harry perguntou.

"Bem, as famílias bruxas, especialmente as antigas e metidas a nobre, como os Black, não queriam que seus bens fossem divididos e dilapidados, por isso tinham uma tradição de que as propriedades e bens de valor da família deveriam ir todos para um único herdeiro. Aliás, entre os trouxas isso também ocorreu até recentemente. Só que entre os bruxos, tal prática ainda é a mais comum. Muitas famílias preferem até ter um único filho para que não haja deserdados. Em muitos casos, como é o dos Black, há uma espécie de testamento mágico que atravessa os séculos. As propriedades devem continuar com a família, independentemente do desejo do seu eventual possuidor. Sirius não poderia alterar isso, mesmo que tivesse tido tempo, cabeça para se debruçar sobre o assunto e não fosse tido como criminoso."

" E? Afinal, para quem ficou a casa?"

" Não interrompa que eu chego lá. Entre os Black a herança fica com o filho homem mais velho do último proprietário, para preservar o nome dos Black. Em não havendo filhos, ela pode passar a filhas, irmãos, irmãs, tios, tias, primos, primas, nessa ordem. Há, porém uma cláusula, que diz que se o herdeiro presumido desrespeitar a tradição da família, a herança deve passar ao seguinte. Seguindo essa lógica, a herdeira é Andrômeda, mas Narcisa está alegando que Andrômeda desrespeitou a tradição familiar ao se casar com um bruxo nascido trouxa. Afinal o lema da família é _Toujours pur_, sempre pura."

" Então, a Ordem teve que abandonar a casa" perguntou Harry, ansioso.

" Não, ainda não. Tonks pediu a casa para a mãe e ela a deixou com a filha. Mas a coisa não está decidida. Narcisa entrou na justiça bruxa para que a situação fique resolvida. Isso não será resolvido apenas por juízes, como entre os trouxas, mas é preciso usar também artefatos mágicos para detectar qual deve ser o real herdeiro, qual o que melhor se encaixa na tradição familiar. É uma coisa complicada, que envolve tanto a interpretação do testamento pelos juízes como pelos artefatos."

" Por que ela não tentou tirar a casa de Sirius? Sendo considerado um criminoso, ele não estaria fora da herança, por esses critérios?" Harry, estava achando aquela coisa toda meio sem sentido.

" Os Malfoy não precisam de mais essa casa. Nem pensaram nela no tempo em que Sirius esteve em Azkaban. Os Tonks tampouco estão interessados, por isso Andrômeda, que, diga-se de passagem, nem desconfia do uso que a casa tem tido, nem pestanejou em deixar a filha se apossar da casa. A questão é que aparentemente Narcisa acabou sabendo, provavelmente pelo Monstro, que a casa estava sendo usada pela Ordem. Não sei exatamente como foi isso, já que Sirius o tinha proibido de falar qualquer coisa da Ordem para Narcisa. Mas depois da morte de Sirius, ela se deu conta de que pode nos atrapalhar bastante, exigindo a casa para si."

" E o que a Ordem vai fazer?"

" Não precisamos exatamente daquela casa. Ela é conveniente porque é bem localizada e bem protegida, mas estamos preparando outros locais para eventualmente substituí-la, inclusive este aqui. De qualquer modo é bom que vocês não fiquem por lá, caso a gente tenha que sair rapidamente. Por outro lado, há algo estranho. O Monstro foi herdado por Andrômeda, junto com a casa, mas vem dando um bocado de trabalho, pois não tem obedecido a Tonks direito, diz que só obedecerá à sua mãe. Ninguém está entendendo muito o que acontece com ele. Talvez isso seja um sinal de que as propriedades dos Black realmente devam ser de Narcisa, pois as amarras que o deveriam prender a Tonks não funcionam."

Harry mudou de assunto. Decididamente não queria falar daquele elfo maluco que era um dos responsáveis pela morte de Sirius. " E aqui, quem vai estar aqui?" quis saber.

Foi Rony quem respondeu: " Só nós três e o Gui, que passa o dia inteiro em Gringotes. Mamãe disse que vai tentar dar uma passada todos os dias para ver como vão as coisas, ver a roupa a ser lavada e fazer alguma comida, mas quando não der para ela vir, a gente vai ter de se virar."

Lupin acrescentou: " Eu também procurarei vir de vez em quando, imagino que Arthur também, e Dumbledore virá aos sábados e domingos para aprofundar suas lições de oclumência."

Harry ficou deliciado com a idéia de ficar sozinho com Rony e a bela Gina, mas logo lembrou-se de que eram apenas três adolescentes proibidos de usar magia.

Lupin, como que adivinhando sua preocupação, acrescentou: " Olha, aqui estão três broches, que vocês devem usar constantemente. Eles são chaves de portal que os levarão para o Largo Grimmauld a qualquer perigo que haja. Basta tocar nesta parte aqui " e Lupin mostrou um ponto na parte da frente do broche. " Não hesitem em usá-los, nem tentem bancar os heróis enfrentando Comensais sozinhos. Isso seria bastante perigoso e depois ainda teríamos que enfrentar o Ministério, que nunca se sabe como reagirá."

Depois de todos estarem com seus broches, Remo se despediu e foi embora.

Rony virou-se para o amigo e disse: "Estávamos treinando um pouco, você sabe, a Gina quer passar a artilheira do time, numa das vagas abertas com a saída de Angelina e Alicia. Eu fico de goleiro e ela como artilheira, mas seria melhor se tivesse alguém que fizesse jogadas de ataque com ela. Você vem?"

" Claro. Espera só eu deixar minhas coisas no quarto. Que aliás, fica onde?"

Rony viu que as coisas de Harry ainda estavam espalhadas pela grama. " Nossa, é mesmo! Vamos resolver isso logo."

Enquanto entravam e Rony mostrava o quarto em que ambos ficariam, Rony contou que tinham convidado Hermione para se juntar a eles, mas ela tinha achado melhor ficar um pouco com os pais, que quase não tinha visto no ano anterior. Depois do aniversário de Gina talvez se juntasse a eles."

Ficaram a tarde toda jogando e pela primeira vez , Harry conseguiu passar algumas horas sem pensar em Sirius nem na profecia. O que foi muito bom, mas não poderia durar.

Lá pelas seis horas, Molly chegou e os chamou, para ajudá-la com o jantar. Depois de uma rápida chuveirada, foram todos para a cozinha. eles não podiam fazer muito, pois não eram autorizados a fazer magia, mas separavam os ingredientes, pegavam as panelas e artefatos e Harry demonstrou suas habilidades de cortar legumes e temperos à maneira trouxa.

Harry percebeu como as coisas tinham mudado com ele desde a última semana em Hogwarts. Já conseguia estar entre amigos sem sentir aquela angústia inexplicável, aquela vontade de fugir, de ficar sozinho, já não sentia como se as conversas desimportantes do cotidiano fossem algo intolerável. Mas depois que Molly se foi, Gina e Rony foram jogar xadrez e Gui foi escrever para Fleur, a tristeza voltou a invadir a sua mente.

Quando Gui acabou de escrever a carta, Harry reparou que ele não foi atrás de nenhuma coruja, mas a colocou num envelope dentro de uma pasta.

" Não vai enviá-la? " perguntou e logo se arrependeu. O que ele tinha a ver com isso?

" Vou, claro. Ninguém lhe falou para evitar usar as corujas aqui?" Gui respondeu.

" Não. Ninguém disse nada. Mas como mandaremos cartas sem as corujas?"

" Entreguem-nas para mim, que eu as enviarei do Gringotes, como vou fazer com esta. Não queremos que ninguém repare num movimento incomum de corujas por aqui. Os Comensais não devem saber que aqui há bruxos. Ainda mais a Edwiges, que chama muita atenção, não a use. Só em último caso."

Depois disso, Gui deu boa noite a todos e foi dormir, pois tinha que trabalhar cedo no dia seguinte. Harry deixou-se ficar, triste. Com o treino de oclumência, tinha aprendido a não se deixar tomar pela culpa, mas a sensação do luto o invadia de novo. Não tinha como fugir dela, então usou-a para o seu treinamento de oclumência e foi ficando na sala de estar, sem nem reparar nos amigos.

O jogo deles terminou e Rony resolveu subir para o seu quarto e escrever para Hermione. Chamou Harry, mas este nem reparou que estava sendo chamado. Rony foi e Gina chegou por trás de Harry e ficou a acariciar a sua cabeça bem lentamente. Harry estava tão voltado para si mesmo, que custou um pouco a reparar. Quando o fez, ficou espantado e embaraçado. O que ela estava fazendo?

Gina percebeu que ele ficara perturbado e disse: "Atrapalho? Vi você aí sentado, com o olhar tão perdido, tão triste. Não quero te incomodar, mas pensei que talvez pudesse se sentir melhor com um pouco de contato, de carinho. Lembro que depois do que aconteceu comigo,... você sabe, a Câmara e Tom Riddle, eu não queria falar com ninguém, não havia o que ser dito de fato, não havia consolo. Não conseguia me engajar nos papos dos meus irmãos, nada do que eles diziam parecia fazer sentido, nada conseguia me fazer parar de pensar no acontecido. Mas gostava que alguém ficasse comigo, silenciosamente, segurando minha mão, me acariciando a cabeça. Sentia-me melhor. Queria que você soubesse que vou sempre apoiar você quando precisar. Pode contar comigo."

Harry viu que ela estava certa. Ele não estava acostumado com esse tipo de carícia, aliás não estava acostumado com nenhum tipo de carícia. Mas estar com ela parecia ajudar. E o apoio dela era bom de se ter. Ela não se impunha a ele, nãopedia nada, não exigia nada.

" É, acho que você tem razão. Estava bom com você passando a mão na minha cabeça, enquanto eu estava tão perdido nos meus pensamentos que não notava. Mas quando percebi, fiquei meio sem jeito, sei lá. Mas fica aqui comigo, sim, se não se importar."

Gina sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá e fez ele pôr a cabeça no seu colo. Ali eles ficaram um bom tempo, sem nada dizer. Harry nunca tinha ficado assim com ninguém e viu que pela primeira vez conseguia realmente se sentir bem com alguém enquanto pensava em Sirius. De tarde também tinha sido bom, mas tinha sido diferente. Jogando, tinha conseguido não pensar em Sirius por um tempo. Agora conseguia dar vazão à sua dor.

O sono começou a bater e eles foram cada qual para o seu quarto. Aquela noite Harry dormiu muito bem, pela primeira vez desde a morte de Sirius.

"Quer dizer que você vai ter que comemorar seu aniversário com os trouxas? Como é que vai ser isso?" Rony e Harry conversavam enquanto faziam a revisão de Transfiguração das férias.

" Não sei. Eu nunca comemorei o aniversário. Mas acho que tenho que passar o dia 31 na casa da minha tia."

" Pô, eu já 'tava começando a pensar no que faríamos para o seu aniversário, onde o faríamos, quem chamaríamos, essas coisas."

" Definitivamente, acho que é melhor não ir ninguém na casa dos Dursley. Talvez só o Remo, que a minha tia já conhece, e a Hermione que sabe se comportar como trouxa. Não, não vale a pena ir ninguém."

Nesse momento, Gina entrou na sala em que ambos estavam. Rony foi logo dizendo:

"Pode esquecer aquela idéia de fazermos um aniversário decente para o Harry. Ele vai ter que comemorá-lo na casa dos trouxas."

"Como assim, você vai ter de fazer uma festa lá?"

" Acho que não " respondeu Harry. " Meus tios teriam um troço e nunca mais me deixariam por os pés lá, se vocês aparecessem numa festa em casa deles. E sem vocês, não seria uma festa, para mim. Não que eu esteja morrendo de vontade de voltar lá, mas ainda é uma proteção que não posso descartar. Acho que só eu preciso passar o dia por lá. Sábado eu pergunto ao Dumbledore."

"Se é assim, vamos falar com o Neville. A mamãe não mencionou ontem que tinha esquecido n'A Toca um convite para o aniversário dele?" perguntou a garota. " Então, se é aniversário dele no dia 30, a gente vai na festa e aproveita para festejar você também, já que provavelmente mal estaremos com você dia 31."

" É mesmo! Não é que você de vez em quando tem boas idéias, maninha? Mesmo assim ainda ficamos devendo uma festa de aniversário só para o Harry."

"Ih! Deixa pra lá. Nunca tive festa de aniversário mesmo, nem quando era criança. Agora já não é tão importante. O que quero mesmo é poder estar com as pessoas que amo e isso não tem sido muito fácil, né? Afinal, nos tempos que correm a vida ficou mais frágil e a qualquer momento podemos perder os amigos para esses estúpidos Comensais " Harry disse desalentado. Acho que realmente devemos fazer uma força para irmos todos no Neville."

No dia seguinte já era sábado e Dumbledore apareceu por lá pela manhã com um monte de cartas na mão.

" Bem, já que estava vindo para cá trouxe as cartas da escola e os resultados dos N.O.Ms. para vocês. Dêem uma olhada, enquanto trato de algumas questões da Ordem com o Gui. Depois vocês me dão as respostas" Dumbledore disse isso e se retirou.

As notas de Harry foram : Adivinhação: **D**(eplorável); Astronomia: **A** (ceitável); Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas: **Ó**(timo) ; Feitiços: **O**; Herbologia: **O**; História da Magia: **P** (assável); Poções: **O**; Transfiguração: **E**(xcede espectativas); Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: **O**.

" Consegui 7 N.O.Ms e tive **O** em Poções. Uau! Acho que vai dar para prosseguir na idéia de ser auror, disse Harry sorrindo. E, você, Rony?"

" Não acredito, cara. Tive oito NOMs. Consegui até tirar um **A** em Adivinhação."

" E você vai continuar aturando a Trelawney? Eu pelo menos não vou ter mais que passar pela previsão da minha morte a cada aula."

" Ah! Mas o Firenze vai continuar dando aulas. Acho que vou continuar, sim. Embora não seja algo muito preciso, sempre pode ser útil, né?"

Harry deu de ombros e abriu a outra carta. Nela havia uma lista do material para cada uma das disciplinas em que os eles poderiam optar por fazer classes de N.I.E.Ms. Mas eles precisavam confirmar se realmente as fariam. Harry e Rony dispensaram Astronomia e, assim, Harry ficou com seis disciplinas e Rony com 7.

" Pô, vai ser bem melhor este ano. Vamos ter mais tempo" disse Harry, já pensando no quadribol e até em fazer estudos aprofundados em DCAT (Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas) para se preparar melhor para a guerra."

Rony, porém, não concordou muito. "As classes de N.I.E.Ms são mais difíceis. Pelo menos é o que os meus irmãos diziam. Quer dizer, os mais velhos, porque os gêmeos não contam, já que eles quase não fizeram matéria nenhuma nos últimos anos. Além disso, vou me preparar para o exame de Aparatação, pois em março completo 17 anos e talvez dê para fazer o exame nas férias da Páscoa."

Nesse momento, Dumbledore voltou e antes de Harry ir para a aula de Oclumência, o rapaz perguntou sobre o aniversário.

"Não, você não precisa dar uma festa na casa de seus tios, Harry. Aliás, mesmo que eles deixassem, talvez não fosse bom juntar todos os seus amigos numa casa trouxa num horário mais ou menos divulgado. É claro que a casa goza de proteções, mas elas são mais dirigidas a você e seus parentes e seria mais difícil organizar a defesa de todos os presentes, a maioria adolescentes sem permissão de usar magia. Mas se vocês todos vão na casa do Neville, vou providenciar para que haja membros da Ordem por lá. Deixa comigo, que converso com a Sra. Longbottom com o Nevile e com o pessoal da Ordem."

Harry ficou excitado. Seria a promeira festa bruxa a que compareceria fora de Hogwarts.

Molly, ao vir para ajudar a fazer o jantar, trouxe uma mensagem do Dino para a Gina. Harry tinha esquecido que a garota tinha dito que estava saindo com o Dino. Ao ver a carta, Harry ficou meio perturbado e percebeu que estava com ciúmes. Será que estavam mesmo namorando? Ou será que tinham apenas ficado uma ou outra vez no fim do semestre? Será que a Gina gostava mesmo do Dino?

Será que ele, Harry, gostaria de ficar com a Gina? Estar com Gina por perto era algo tão bom. De manhã, quadribol, que além de ser gostoso, ainda fornecia uma bela visão da moça, que geralmente usava short. À noite, a presença silenciosa dela o fazia extravasar seu confuso estado emocional. Harry não sabia se a queria como amiga ou se gostaria de algo mais. Quer dizer, é claro que gostaria de algo mais, pô, a garota era mesmo atraente. Mas a Gina já se tornara muito amiga para ele arriscar tentar algo mais. Se um dos dois se envolvesse realmente e o outro não, seria um desastre completo. Talvez não fosse mais possível manter a amizade. Quando ela era mais nova e tinha uma paixonite por ele, era totalmente impossível ter uma conversa normal com ela. Pensando bem, ele não tinha tido melhor desempenho com Cho.

Além do mais, ela era irmã do Rony, que certamente ia querer se meter e qualquer problema amoroso entre Harry e Gina poderia também afetar a amizade dos dois. Melhor era deixar quieto. Manter o tipo de convivência que tinham. Harry deu-se conta de que tinha de aproveitar ao máximo aquelas férias, pois ao voltar para a escola, tudo seria diferente. Ela estaria tendo que estudar alucinadamente para os N.O.Ms. e nas horas vagas provavelmente ia querer ficar com o Dino.

Harry tentou tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça, que não ajudavam em nada a oclumência, já que ficava ansioso e de fato não havia o que fazer a respeito, ou será que havia? Melhor deixar pra lá. Embora a blusa que ela estava usando não ajudasse em nada. Melhor nem olhar para ela. Viu que Gui estava pensativo e resolveu puxar papo.

" Esses assuntos que você tratou com Dumbledore hoje são muito secretos? Até onde você pode contar para a gente?"

" Na verdade, não tudo. Você sabe que, como trabalho no Gringotes, faço a ligação com os duendes. Eles não são adeptos de Voldemort ou dos Comensais, que geralmente não tratam os não-humanos com dignidade, além de terem matado duendes da outra vez em que tentaram tomar o poder. Mas a questão é que as coisas com Fudge e o Ministério não vão nada bem. Primeiro foi aquele problema com o Ludo Bagman que sumiu deixando uma enorme dívida com os duendes. Depois começaram boatos, não de todo injustificados de que o próprio Fudge estaria tentando passar a perna neles para ganhar maior controle sobre Gringotes. Sabe, como tentou fazer com Hogwarts. Só que ele logo viu que era melhor maneirar. Mas os duendes estão ressabiados, com o pé atrás, mais ainda do que já são normalmente. E parece que há tentativas de corrupção também, mas isso ainda é negócio que precisa ser melhor investigado.

Uma parte dessa história já tinha vazado na imprensa e houve denúncias n'O Pasquim. Não houve muita repercussão, por causa da fama desse jornal de ser muito fantasioso. Mas os duendes estão realmente inquietos e a questão foi desenterrada."

Rony e Gina ficaram interessados na conversa e todos ficaram conversando sobre política aquela noite. A questão não era só os duendes, mas todo o jogo de soltar boatos dos Comensais e tentar distorcer os fatos, para atrair o apoio dos bruxos. Não apoio a Voldemort, exatamente, que isso obviamente não seria possível. Mas apoio a medidas que favoreciam seus interesses. Os garotos começavam a perceber como era intrincada a luta da Ordem. Não se tratava apenas de ter armas e proteger artigos que poderiam ser de interesse de Voldemort. O convencimento dos outros, a difusão de notícias, a distribuição de poder dentro do Ministério e no seio da sociedade bruxa eram de fundamental importância. Os Comensais lutavam em grande medida tentando desacreditar as pessoas que poderiam se contrapor a eles e, ao fazê-lo, colocavam a serviço de seus interesses muita gente inocente, que não percebia o jogo de manipulação deles. Tinham tentado fazer isso no ano anterior, alimentando o medo que Fudge tinha de Dumbledore. Agora que o próprio Fudge se voltara contra eles, procuravam desacreditar Fudge, através de boatos bem plantados. Não que Fudge lhes dificultasse as coisas, é claro, pois tomara um monte de medidas arbitrárias, que prejudicavam os interesses de muita gente, além dos Comensais.

É claro que isso não era bem novidade. O ano anterior já tinha sido rico nessa luta de informação e contra-informação. Mas agora Harry e seus amigos viam, que mesmo com o Ministério sabendo sobre a volta de Voldemort, ainda havia muito espaço para os Comensais na imprensa e nas organizações importantes do mundo bruxo: Gringotes, o Ministério, etc..

Narcisa Malfoy estava sempre dando um jeito de posar de vítima de preconceitos. "Lúcio já foi inocentado no passado", dizia. " Será que nunca nos veremos livres desse estigma? É preciso libertar meu marido, pois não há acusação formada contra ele. Ir ao Ministério é crime? Então por que aquelas crianças, que saíram da escola sem permissão e foram para o Ministério não foram punidas? O que Dumbledore estava fazendo lá? Por que ele pode estar no Ministério e o meu marido não?"

Harry sentiu falta de Hermione. Ela era tão mais capaz de entender essas coisas do que eles! No ano anterior, ela tinha sacado a Umbridge logo de cara.

Bem, mas na hora de dormir, era melhor não pensar nessas coisas, altamente perturbadoras da oclumência. Melhor lembrar do jogo de quadribol da manhã anterior.


	4. Aniversários

Disclaimer: All the characters were conceived by J.K. Rowling and are her property.

**Aniversários**

As férias até que estavam boas, apesar da tristeza e das preocupações de Harry. Sempre que o tempo estava bom, os amigos treinavam quadribol. Mas sentiam falta de Hermione e dos demais amigos. Luna escreveu que já tinha voltado de sua viagem. Não conseguiu caçar nenhum Bufador de Chifre Enrugado, mas obteve alguns chifres deles e os tinha trazido para mostrar aos amigos e pesquisar suas propriedades mágicas. Neville também escreveu. A Sra. Longbottom ficou orgulhosa do neto, pelo seu papel na captura dos Comensais, no Departamento de Mistérios. Isso fez muito bem ao rapaz, que estava todo orgulhoso e, pela primeira vez desde que entrara Hogwarts, resolveu dar uma festa de aniversário e chamar os amigos.

Quando Gina propôs a ele que aproveitasse para comemorar também o aniversário de Harry, ele logo topou, mas não admitiu que Harry ajudasse nas despesas.

Um dia, quando Molly estava fazendo o jantar, com a ajuda dos adolecentes, ela reparou na barba do rapaz, irregularmente distribuída pelo rosto. Perguntou:

"Harry, você sabe feitiços para se barbear?"

O rapaz ficou sem graça. "Não. Quando estava na casa do meu tio, usei uma lâmina usada do Duda, mas só serviu para que agora eu esteja mais precisado de fazer a barba decentemente. De manhã notei que precisava tomar alguma providência a respeito dela, mas fui voar e me esqueci."

Molly olhou para Rony e viu que a barba dele também precisava de um trato. "Vou pedir ao Gui para ensinar direito a vocês como melhor aplicar o feitiço de barbear."

Pouco depois, Gui chegou de Gringotes e logo ensinou aos rapazes como cortar a barba e sugeriu algumas poções que poderiam usar para tornar a barba mais fácil de fazer e a pele mais macia.

Harry teve dificuldade com a oclumência nos dias que antecederam a festa. Era muito difícil segurar a ansiedade. Aquela era a primeira festa de adolescentes bruxos a que comparecia, fora da escola, uma festa onde supostamente eles teriam mais liberdade, sem os professores ou Filch a reprimir sua farra. É verdade que haveria membros da Ordem, mas Tonks e Gui, que ele sabia que lá estariam também, eram jovens e não iam ficar regulando ninguém. Harry achava que a festa poderia ser muito boa, mas havia uma coisa que o preocupava. Dino certamente iria à festa e provavelmente monopolizaria Gina. Harry não queria nem imaginar como seria ver Gina e Dino se beijando, se agarrando.

Na véspera, ele teve aula de Dumbledore, que comentou: "Harry, você vinha fazendo bem melhor que isso. Parece que você desaprendeu não só os avanços que tivemos juntos, como as aulas de Remo também. Seu desempenho está para lá de ruim. O que houve para você piorar desse jeito?"

"Ahn... Estou ansioso com a festa, professor", disse Harry, enrubescendo.

Dumbledore percebeu que tamanha ansiedade devia ter outras razões, ou a festa significava mais do que parecia, mas não comentou. Aproveitou a ocasião para ensinar a Harry algumas técnicas de relaxamento para evitar a ansiedade.

No dia da festa, eles foram cedo para a casa dos Longbottom, para ajudar a prepará-la. Dumbledore tinha dado autorização, depois de reforçar a proteção da casa e de pedir a Tonks que os acompanhasse. Outros membros da Ordem chegariam mais tarde para ajudar a proteger os adolescentes. Afinal, estariam na festa todos os que tinham enfrentado os Comensais da Morte no Departamento de Mistérios.

O dia foi divertido. Gina teve ótimas idéias para a decoração e Hermione chegou cedo, toda queimada de sol e, por milagre, não falou de dever de casa. À medida em que se aproximava a hora marcada, Harry ia ficando triste. Pensava em Sirius, que deveria estar ali e também em que logo Dino chegaria e provavelmente Gina se afastaria dos demais.

Os presentes de Harry foram bem legais: Hermione trouxe um livro sobre técnicas de relaxamento da mente e Rony deu-lhe um livro de táticas de Quadribol, pois achava que Harry tinha chances de ser o novo capitão do time da Grifinória. Gina o surpreendeu com um frasco de poção para barbear de última geração. Deixava a pele macia e tinha um perfume sensual e marcantemente masculino.

Fred e Jorge, como sempre, já chegaram causando sensação. Trouxeram um monte de uísque de fogo, que não era vendido a menores, disfarçado de suco de abóbora. Mostraram a última novidade da loja Gemialidades, bombinhas de todos os odores, que prometeram não soltar na festa.

De presente para Neville e Harry, deram em segredo, para que ninguém mais visse, batons, que tinham acabado de inventar e que faziam as meninas ficarem doidas para beijar. Queriam que os dois experimentassem passar em alguém na festa. Harry não gostou muito da idéia: se oferecesse o batom a Gina, ela provavelmente o usaria com Dino e não tinha vontade de usar com nenhuma outra garota. Acabou convencendo os gêmeos que, se era presente, ele deveria poder fazer o que quisesse com ele, na hora que bem entendesse. Neville se aliou a Harry na argumentação. Se os gêmeos queriam cobaias, eles que procurassem.

A festa estava ótima, com boa música, muita comida e cerveja amanteigada em abundância, além do uísque dos gêmeos. Os membros da Ordem presentes se misturaram tão bem à galera, que os adolescentes nem lembravam que eles estavam ali para protegê-los. Tonks ficou fazendo palhaçadas com a sua metamorfomagia e os amigos de Harry acharam-na uma garota fascinante. Lupin deu uma passada rápida, só para estar com Harry, mas não ficou. Outro membro da Ordem apareceu, um cara de cabelos cor de palha, que ficou quietinho num canto. Harry sabia que já o tinha visto no verão anterior, até que se deu conta que se tratava de Estúrgio Podmore.

O bom do tipo de música que tocava é que era possível dançar aos pares ou sozinho ou como se tivesse vontade. Harry decididamente não estava com vontade de convidar garotas para dançar. Esse tipo de coisa ainda lhe parecia mais difícil que enfrentar dragões. Principalmente naquelas circunstâncias.

Lá pelas tantas, cansado e suado foi pegar mais cerveja na cozinha e reparou que havia gente discutindo em voz alta logo junto à porta. Não pode deixar de reconhecer as vozes de Gina e Dino.

"Só me faltava essa, berrava ela, você agora dizer o que eu posso ou não posso dar de presente de aniversário aos meus amigos. Ora, dei uma poção perfumada para Harry sim. E daí? Sei que ele não tinha uma e que mal sabe fazer feitiços para se barbear. Meu irmão teve que lhe ensinar."

"E por que ele não pode fazer a barba como um trouxa, já que foi criado como um? Eu também não sei feitiços de barbear, nem tenho poções perfumadas para isso."

"Ah, francamente! Dá um tempo! Você tem uma família que lhe ensina essas coisas. Harry não pode usar as coisas dos trouxas porque teria que sair para comprá-las e não tem dinheiro trouxa para isso. Teria que trocar no Gringotes e sair para comprar, colocando-se em risco. Será que é tão difícil de entender? Qual o seu problema? Quer que peça a Gui para também lhe ensinar a maneira bruxa de lidar com barba?"

"Coitadinho, não pode sair de casa porque corre perigo. Todo mundo tem que proteger o Harryzinho. Qual é?"

"Dino, isso tudo não faz nenhum sentido. Qual o problema de eu dar uma poção para Harry?"

"Uma poção para deixá-lo mais cheiroso! Isso não é presente de amiga! Está, mais para presente de namorada."

"Acontece que, **por enquanto**, ainda sou sua namorada. E ele sabe muito bem disso. Ele nunca tentou avançar nenhum sinal comigo e temos tido uma convivência de muita amizade, mas não passa disso. Agora se você não acredita, que procure outra, porque não suporto ceninha de ciúmes. Tenho os amigos que quiser e nenhum namorado vai se colocar entre mim e meus amigos. Se você insistir nisso, passa rapidinho a ex."

Dino engoliu em seco e Harry, do outro lado da porta também. Realmente, ele não tinha, como é mesmo que ela dissera? "Avançado o sinal". Mas, certamente, vontade para isso não lhe faltava. Desistiu da cerveja e serviu-se de uma dose de uísque ao invés. Queria não pensar em Gina e no estado de fúria em que ela se encontrava. Será que um pouco dessa raiva se voltaria contra ele?

Sem vontade de retornar à dança, sentou-se junto de Estúrgio, que estava bem isolado dos demais, e puxou assunto.

"E aí? Soube que está morando em Grimmauld Place."

"Provisoriamente, sim. Não posso voltar para minha casa. Sou um homem muito marcado pelos Comensais. Ainda estou pensando o que fazer. Provavelmente vou acabar comprando uma casa trouxa, como fez o Gui. Mas ainda vou dar um tempo, até os Comensais decidirem que não há por que ir atrás de mim. Mas ficar o dia inteiro naquela casa tem sido bom. Ninguém estava dando atenção à casa. Mesmo quando Sirius estava por lá, ninguém prestava atenção a ela, pois ele odiava o lugar."

"E por que raios alguém deveria prestar atenção à casa? Pô, a Ordem não tem outras prioridades?"

"Aí é que está. Por todos pensarem assim, não notaram coisas muito estranhas que vêm acontecendo por lá há muito tempo. Barulhos que parecem vir de trás daquela tapeçaria enorme. E aquele elfo é decididamente estranho. Há algum mistério em torno dele, alguma coisa que não parece estar certa."

"Que novidade! Certo ele não é mesmo. Piradinho, eu diria."

"Aí é que está, Harry. Pirado ele não é. As coisas que ele faz e diz têm uma coerência com as idéias de seus antigos donos, que ele adotou e segue. O que não faz sentido é ele não respeitar o Sirius e muito menos a Tonks. Ele não mentiu para você sobre Sirius estar em casa naquele dia por ser pirado e gostar de ser do contra. Ele sabia que, com isso, ajudava em algum complô."

"É verdade! Como não parei para pensar nisso? Agora me lembro. Na hora, estava tão afobado que nem pensei no absurdo da coisa. Mas quando perguntei a ele se Sirius tinha ido ao Departamento de Mistérios, ele respondeu algo como: 'O senhor não vai voltar do Departamento de Mistérios! Monstro e sua senhora estão outra vez sozinhos.' Como se ele soubesse que eu estava preocupado com a possibilidade de Sirius estar em perigo de vida."

"E eu nem sabia que as coisas tinham sido assim. Isso que você diz reforça ainda mais a minha preocupação. Monstro não agiu como se Sirius fosse o seu dono. As pessoas da Ordem ficam arranjando desculpas para isso e para outras coisas, como o fato de ter sumido no Natal, que Molly me contou outro dia. Sinceramente, pelo que conheço de elfos domésticos, acho muito estranho. E ele não obedece a Tonks! Ela é filha da sua dona. Mesmo havendo litígio sobre a questão, não consigo engolir as desculpas que o pessoal da Ordem inventa para isso. Para mim, aí tem coisa. Ele parece estar fazendo só o que quer. É como se tivesse recebido roupas. Será que a mãe de Sirius lhe deu roupas antes de morrer?"

"Roupas? Não creio! Ela não parece o tipo de dar roupas a um elfo só para vê-lo livre, não? E ele morreria de desgosto de receber roupas dela. Mais fácil seria ela cortar-lhe a cabeça e pendurar junto com as outras. Harry se calou por um tempo, mas de repente lembrou-se de um fato."

"Escuta, Estúrgio, uma vez libertei um elfo dos Malfoy, fazendo Lúcio jogar uma meia em sua direção. Você acha que Sirius poderia ter libertado Monstro sem querer, ao jogar fora uma roupa velha de seu pai na direção de Monstro, e não dar bola quando Monstro a recolheu?"

"Como assim, Sirius fez isso? Por que se fez, é claro que libertou Monstro."

"Não sei ao certo, mas esse assunto me fez lembrar um dia em que estávamos jogando coisas fora e Sirius comentou que uma vez vira Monstro beijando com enlevo um par de calças de seu pai, mesmo não sendo o seu pai o dono preferido de Monstro. Por que um elfo ficaria tão arrebatado com um par de calças? Sirius não mencionou como as calças foram parar na mão de Monstro. Mas isso ocorreu bem no período em que ele jogava fora as coisas que tinham pertencido a seus parentes."

"Quem mais sabe dessa história?"

"Quando Sirius contou, estávamos eu , os gêmeos, Gina, não lembro bem. Mas na hora em que ele pegou Monstro com as calças, acho que eram só os dois."

"Vocês não mencionaram isso a Dumbledore nem a Molly?"

"Eu não. Os outros, não sei."

Estúrgio levantou-se. "Com licença, Harry vou tirar isso a limpo. Harry foi com ele. Gina, os gêmeos, Rony, ninguém lembrava do episódio e nem sabiam por que Estúrgio parecia tão interessado no assunto. Harry questionou-o sobre isso."

"É que isso poderia explicar muita coisa. Suponha que Sirius realmente tenha jogado a calça fora, na direção de Monstro, sem nem perceber o elfo. Isso seria bem o tipo de coisa que Sirius faria. Ele não levava o elfo em consideração. Não parecia ter nenhuma preocupação acerca de como lidar com o Monstro, a não ser fazer uma lista de proibições. Tinha tanta raiva dele, que preferia não pensar sobre o assunto. Bem, mas supondo que Sirius tenha feito isso, Monstro estaria livre há muito tempo e já pode ter dito tudo o que sabe da Ordem para os Malfoy, ou até para os Lestrange."

"Mas depois da morte de Sirius, o que a Ordem tem feito com ele? Pensei que vocês estivessem cuidando para que ele não tivesse mais nenhum tipo de informação!"

"Sim, temos mantido ele trancado sempre que vai haver uma reunião da Ordem. Ele não tem como saber quem está vindo a elas, nem o que estamos dizendo. Ainda assim, o que ele já sabia, era suficientemente perigoso. Poria em risco muitos de nós. Pior, se ele já está livre há tempos, essas informações certamente já estão com os Comensais. Quando mesmo foi esse episódio?"

"No verão passado."

"É. O caso é muito grave. Só vejo um furo nessa hipótese. Por que Monstro teria ficado até agora por lá, se não consegue mais informações?"

"Uma vez Hermione perguntou a Sirius por que não libertava Monstro e ele disse que Monstro sabia demais sobre a Ordem e também que o choque o mataria e que ele não estaria disposto a deixar a casa."

"Não estaria disposto a deixar a casa. É talvez isso explique. Talvez ele queira ficar não só para preservar as coisas dos Black, mas tenha relação com os estranhos barulhos da casa. Decididamente precisamos averiguar melhor esse negócio. Obrigado pelas informações, Harry. Eu estava desconfiado, mas não conseguia fazer com que o povo da Ordem desse bola para as minhas dúvidas. Mas com essas informações que vocês me deram, creio que convenço Dumbledore a investigar melhor este assunto."

Harry ficou matutando. Será que Monstro estava livre e ninguém tinha se apercebido disso? Que perigos eles estariam correndo sem saber? Bem, como ele já tinha feito o que estava ao seu alcance, era melhor não pensar muito no assunto, que poderia deixá-lo ansioso. Já tinha muitos elementos a perturbar a sua oclumência para buscar mais um. Assim refletindo, Harry achou melhor ir dançar e beber mais um pouco de uísque. Na sala reparou que Rony estava dançando agarradinho com Hermione e ficou imaginando se rolava alguma coisa entre os dois.

No dia seguinte, o dia propriamente de seu aniversário, Harry acordou com dor de cabeça. Não devia ter bebido tanto, não estava acostumado. E para piorar ainda tinha que ir para a rua dos Alfeneiros. Por sorte, Gui, que tinha reparado que os garotos tinham abusado do uísque, preparou uma poção para ressaca antes mesmo deles acordarem. Harry pensou que eles tinham sorte de estar na casa de Gui e não sob os cuidados de Molly. Ainda bem que ela não vira o estado deles. Não que a situação tivesse ficado fora de controle, mas Molly realmente costumava exagerar nos cuidados e broncas.

Remo veio logo cedo, com cumprimentos e uma chave de portal. Dispôs-se a ir com Harry até a casa de seus tios e ficar um pouco com ele. Afinal era o seu aniversário. Ao chegar lá, nem Válter nem Duda estavam. O primeiro estava no trabalho e o outro na rua, provavelmente atormentando algum garotinho da vizinhança. Tia Petúnia, porém, estava e levou um susto ao vê-los.

"O que faz por aqui? Não disse que ia passar o verão longe?"

"Lembra que eu disse que teria que passar o meu aniversário aqui?"

"E hoje é seu aniversário, que dia é mesmo?"

"É, tia. 31 de julho, lembra?"

"Ah,' tá bem. Mas você não vai agir de modo estranho, vai? Não vai fazer aquilo?"

"Bom, terei que usar outra chave de portal no fim do dia, para voltar ao local onde estou hospedado. Mas se você prefere, procurarei ficar no meu quarto, ou em algum outro lugar longe de você."

"É. Faça isso."

Harry não se surpreendeu pelo fato da tia não cumprimentá-lo pelo aniversário, nem mesmo tendo sido lembrada do fato. Os Dursley nunca tinham dado bola para o seu aniversário mesmo.

Antes de ir para o quarto, resolveu aproveitar a presença de Remo para ficar um pouco no jardim, ao ar livre. Sabia que não era prudente ficar do lado de fora da casa sozinho. Os dois sentaram-se um pouco no quintal e ficaram conversando. Harry contou a Lupin sobre a conversa que tivera com Estúrgio na véspera e os dois ficaram pensando sobre o assunto. Remo ficou assustado com a idéia de Monstro já estar fora do controle de Sirius há tanto tempo, mas achou que a hipótese era plausível.

Estavam os dois assim, quando Harry notou duas cobrinhas no jardim. Eram cobras inofensivas, mas estavam muito perto do garoto, que ouviu o que diziam. Comentavam sobre outra cobra, enorme e perigosa, que, pelo que diziam se escondia no quintal vizinho.

"Aquela giganta está com vontade de matar pessoas!" dizia uma delas. "Ouvi quando dizia que precisava dar cabo do menino com a cicatriz e da mulher."

Harry se assustou e perguntou-lhes do que estavam falando. Disfarçou, fingindo conversar com Remo, para que nem os vizinhos, nem sua tia percebessem que falava com as cobras.

Os animais disseram que no quintal do vizinho estava escondida uma estranha cobra, com um penacho vermelho na cabeça que só falava em matar o menino da cicatriz e a mulher que o protegia e que lhes perguntara se o conheciam. Como elas eram novas na região, não sabiam de nada. Ao falar disso, repararam na cicatriz de Harry. "Ei, você é o tal menino, não é? Fuja, pois aquela cobra estranha parece muito empenhada em matá-lo."

"O que está acontecendo, Harry? O que você está conversando com essas cobras?" perguntou Remo.

"Elas estão falando de uma cobra com um penacho na cabeça que está por aí procurando por um menino com uma cicatriz para matar. Também está, aparentemente atrás de tia Petúnia, embora seja estranho pensar nela como alguém que me protege. Que cobra poderia ser, com penacho na cabeça?

"Ora, você não sabe? Um basilisco!"

"O basilisco que matei não tinha penacho.'

"Porque devia ser uma fêmea. Basilisco macho tem penacho. Fêmea não."

"O que faremos?'

"Bem, se ele é suficientemente pequeno para estar escondido no quintal, deve ser um basilisco ainda bem novinho, menos perigoso. Ainda assim todo cuidado é pouco. você não tem um espelho pequeno que possamos usar, para evitarmos olhar em seus olhos?"

"Sirius me deu um espelho, que serviria para entrar em contato com ele. Parece que era o par de um outro, que ele costumava usar com o meu pai. Deixei aqui, porque está quebrado, mas não tenho coragem de me desfazer dele."

"Por que não o usou para entrar em contato com Sirius?"

"Porque quando Sirius me deu, não disse o que era. Só disse que se tratava de algo para eu chamá-lo, caso Snape aprontasse alguma nas aulas de oclumência. Como não queria trazer problemas para ele, prometi a mim mesmo que jamais usaria o que estava no embrulho e simplesmente esqueci dele. Só o encontrei em minhas coisas, depois que o espelho já não poderia ser usado. Mas acho que há pedaços grandes o bastante para usarmos."

"Harry, é só consertá-lo! E esse espelho deve ficar com você. É um ótimo instrumento para mantermos contato com você. Vou procurar o seu par em Grimmauld Place. Mas agora, a prioridade é outra. Poderia conjurar uma arma, mas acho melhor evitar usar a magia, para não ter que dar explicações ao Ministério, que pode achar que foi você. Vamos falar com sua tia, para ela nos arranjar um facão."

Tia Petúnia não acreditou muito na história de que havia uma cobra perigosa no jardim e relutou muito em dar o facão. Remo disse, que se ela não desse, ele teria que conjurar um, chamando a atenção de outros bruxos, que mandariam corujas. Ela se convenceu que o melhor era mesmo dar-lhes o facão.

Mal Remo chegou na cozinha com o caco do espelho, para pegar o facão, viu que a ponta de um penacho vermelho aparecendo por detrás do basculante. a cobra já estava entrando na cozinha pela janela. Preparou-se para atacar. Harry observava com ele e viu que a cobra aparentemente preparava um bote sobre Petúnia. Não se conteve e disse em língua de cobra. "Por que quer fazer mal à mulher? Deixe-a em paz."

O basilisco se assustou. "Ei, você fala a nossa língua também. Recebi uma ordem de matar a mulher que vive na casa do menino da cicatriz. É esta a casa, não? E quem é você?"

Isso foi suficiente para distrair a cobra que não percebeu o ataque de Remo, que rapidamente atingiu a víbora.

Harry olhou o bicho meio entristecido. "Ele parecia amigável. parou o ataque quando eu disse para fazê-lo. Será que eu não poderia ter tentado controlá-lo?"

"Harry, deixe de bobagens. Um basilisco é um monstro perigoso demais para ser usado como animal de estimação. Só mesmo Voldemort para ter tal idéia. Ainda bem que foi morto logo e ainda bem que as cobrinhas o avisaram."

Petúnia, enquanto isso, estava sem fala. Nunca tinha visto uma cobra tão estranha. Por sorte, ela não chegou a olhar para o basilisco, que a estava atacando pelas costas e foi morto antes dela se virar. Ao perceber, pela aparência do bicho, que se tratava de uma criatura mágica, teve tanto medo, que preferiu nem saber o que era. Apenas pediu a Harry para não mencionar o episódio para Válter e Duda. Harry obviamente não pensaria em partilhar essa informação com eles.

Remo logo teve que ir embora, para contar o episódio a Dumbledore e assumir outras missões para a Ordem. Harry comeu algo e trancou-se em seu quarto para não mais sair até a hora de ir embora. Sua cabeça rodava com tantas questões. Ainda bem que tinha trazido o presente de Hermione. Mergulhou na leitura do livro, para tentar fazer oclumência direito. Ao voltar para a casa de Gui levou consigo o espelho, já consertado por Lupin.


	5. Outro Aniversário

**Outro aniversário**

"RONY! GINA! VENHAM CÁ!" Molly gritava chamando os filhos, que jogavam quadribol. Eles e Harry pararam de jogar e vieram ver o que havia.

"Mãe, veio cedo hoje! O que houve?"

"Pensei que talvez vocês quisessem ir comigo ao Beco Diagonal providenciar o material escolar. A maioria das pessoas deixa mais para o fim das férias. Os membros da Ordem decidiram que era melhor fazermos isso logo. Ah! Gina, minha querida, chegou isso para você" e entregou-lhe um rolo de pergaminho. Gina pegou-o e saiu dizendo que ia para o chuveiro.

"É melhor nós irmos para o banho também"disse Harry . Ele e Rony foram para o quarto pegar roupas limpas.

No caminho, Harry disse em voz baixa: "Podíamos aproveitar e comprar presentes de aniversário para a sua irmã. Você tem alguma idéia do que ela precisa ou gostaria?"

"Não sei. Lá no Beco Diagonal a gente pensa em alguma coisa. Um enfeite qualquer." Meninas são fáceis de contentar.

Harry não achava assim tão simples, mas não conseguia pensar em nada diferente. Ao voltarem para a sala, Harry notou que Gina estava com um ar desconsolado.

"O que houve? Você estava tão animada hoje! Que cara é essa agora?"

"Recebi uma notícia chata. Não vou mais poder contar com a vassoura da Andrea. Não tenho a menor chance de voltar ao time da Grifinória agora."

"Como assim? Você é realmente uma boa artilheira! Que tem a Andrea a ver com isso?"

"Você sabe que eu não tenho vassoura. O ano passado estava usando a vassoura da Andrea emprestada e pensei que poderia continuar este ano. Mas ela me mandou uma coruja, dizendo que o irmão dela, que agora está no segundo ano da Corvinal, vai usar a vassoura, tentando entrar para o time deles. Sou uma idiota, mesmo, não pensei que isso podia acontecer. A Andrea nunca teve interesse em jogar quadribol na escola, mas eu nem pensei no irmão dela. "

Harry ficou contente, pois descobriu o que daria à amiga. Mas disfarçou e disse:

"Imagina se uma jogadora como você vai ficar fora do time! Não podemos deixar isso acontecer. A gente apela para o orgulho grifinório dos gêmeos e tenta usar uma vassoura deles emprestada. Eles não têm muito tempo para jogar agora, então podem emprestar uma para você e ficar com essa vassoura velha do Carlinhos que você tem usado estes dias no lugar dela."

O semblante de Gina se desanuviou. Harry tinha razão, ela daria um jeito de convencer os irmãos. Talvez até ganhasse uma vassoura deles.

Remo veio acompanhá-los ao Beco. Depois das tradicionais visitas ao Gringotes e à Floreios e Borrões, os adolescentes pediram para dar uma passada na Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, precisavam comprar mais polidor de vassouras. Lá chegando, havia um novo modelo de vassoura Nimbus à venda, não tão boa quanto a Firebolt, mas era especialmente ajustada para pessoas leves, com menos de 50 quilos. É claro que havia um monte de crianças olhando-a excitadas. Gina, que era meio baixinha e esguia, suspirou. "Seria ideal para mim. Nela eu teria mais mobilidade."

Harry aproveitou a distração de Gina, extasiada com a Nimbus Light, para puxar Rony de lado e cochichar-lhe no ouvido: "O que você acha de darmos essa vassoura para a sua irmã de aniversário? Se eu der sozinho, ela não vai aceitar, mas podíamos dividir, colaborando com a melhoria do time da Grifinória."

Rony topou logo. A argumentação de Harry e o fato de que não sabia mesmo o que dar para a irmã o convenceram de saída. Harry entrou, fez as compras de que precisavam e encomendou a vassoura, pedindo que ela fosse entregue na Toca, no dia 10 de agosto, véspera do aniversário da moça, para ter certeza de que chegaria a tempo.

Dali foram à loja dos gêmeos. Era a primeira vez que Harry punha os pés lá. Ficou encantado. Não apenas o sortimento de artigos para diversão e brincadeiras era fantástico, como a loja era muito bonita e bem localizada. Os gêmeos não puderam dar muita atenção ao grupo, pois havia muitos fregueses a atender.

"Estamos entrevistando candidatos a um emprego aqui. Mas temos que tomar cuidado pela nossa ligação com a Ordem da Fênix", Jorge explicou rápido, enquanto mostrava-lhes uma sala especial, onde se podia ter uma exposição do efeito dos Fogos Espontâneos Weasley e dos Pântanos Portáteis, em novas versões, que Harry ainda não conhecia.

Logo Molly quis ir embora. Não convinha que ficassem muito por ali. Compraram os últimos artigos e voltaram para a casa de Gui, usando chaves de portal. Lá chegando, Gina exclamou:

" Droga! Esqueci de pedir uma vassoura aos gêmeos."

Harry ficou feliz. Na verdade tinha mesmo ficado o tempo todo falando dos artigos da loja, enquanto lá estavam, na esperança de não dar espaço para Gina se lembrar do assunto. Não tinha sido muito difícil, já que falaram realmente muito pouco com Fred e Jorge. Disfarçou e respondeu:" Ora, não se preocupe. Em alguns dias é seu aniversário e você os verá, né?"

Na véspera do aniversário de Gina, todos os habitantes do bangalô de Gui foram para A Toca. Na última hora, os Weasley resolveram antecipar a festinha, para evitar ataques de bruxos das trevas. Isso apesar de quase não haver convidados - só a família, a melhor amiga Hermione, o namorado Dino, Harry (que também já era quase um membro da família) e Luna, que morava perto da Toca e conhecia Gina há muito tempo.

Luna foi uma das primeiras pessoas a chegar e fez um certo sucesso com as histórias de sua viagem. Ela contou como por pouco deixaram de surpreender uma família de Bufadores de Chifres Enrugados e como ela acabou conseguindo encontrar um chifre perdido por algum deles.

Hermione apareceu pouco depois, seguida por Percy. Ele estava se reaproximando dos pais e de Gui, mas não tinha ainda visto Rony, Gina, nem os gêmeos, que não estavam na Toca aqueles dias. Percy foi se juntar à conversa, caçoando de Luna e suas histórias fantásticas. Rony ainda não havia perdoado o irmão e foi logo rebatendo "Claro, todos sabemos como Percy é um cara realmente perceptivo e como consegue separar a ficção da realidade. Imagina o que teria sido de mim, se eu não ouvisse seus conselhos para me afastar desse sujeito perigoso e agressivo que é Harry Potter!"

Percy engoliu em seco e aproveitou o ensejo para pedir desculpas a Harry e aos irmãos peloseu comportamento noano anterior. Harry ficou meio sem jeito. Gina e Rony reagiram mais violentamente, pelo que Harry se sentiu agradecido, pois não queria dar vazão ao que realmente sentia diante de Molly.

"Como você tem a cara de pau de pedir desculpas, assim, sem mais, Percy Weasley? O que você fez, não há como ser perdoado. Pelo menos não assim tão facilmente. Você abandonou seu pai à morte, você escreveu aquela carta ridícula sobre Harry, um cara que você já conhecia há quatro anos e que já estivera aqui durante dois verões. Você puxou o saco do cretino do Fudge e da sádica da Umbridge até onde não dave mais para puxar e agora vem pedir desculpas? Ora, dê-se ao respeito! Aliás, não fui eu quem o convidou para o meu aniversário e, sinceramente, preferiria não ter de olhar para a sua cara nunca mais" explodiu Gina.

Rony retrucou, imitando o jeito pomposo do irmão: "Minha cara irmã, estou aqui reconhecendo o meu erro. Enganei-me acerca do senhor Fudge e de papai e por isso estou aqui." E acrescentou em tom de caçoada. "Realmente avaliei mal em quem eu deveria colar. Puxar o saco do Fudge já não adianta mais, porque ele logo deixará de ser ministro. É mais provável que o próximo ministro seja amigo de papai e de Dumbledore, por isso é o saco deles que deve ser puxado agora."

Todos explodiram em risadas e Luna disse: "Ronald, você é realmente hilário. "

Rony sorriu e disse: "Hilário? Eu? Imagine! O crédito é todo do Percy aqui, que criou uma obra prima do humor com aquela carta. "

Luna pediu para ver a carta, mas os outros disseram que ela já tinha sido destruída há tempos. Hermione não pareceu nada satisfeita com o jeito de Luna olhar para Rony.

Harry, tentando desanuviar o ambiente e não discutir mais o assunto Percy, que o deixava pouco à vontade, tentou mudar de assunto. Mas sem perceber que Hermione se incomodara com o jeito de Luna, disse:"Veja, Luna conseguiu uns Chifres Enrugados daqueles Bufadores. Antes de você chegar, ela nos contou da sua caçada. Foi muito maneiro. "

Rony e Gina logo começaram a falar do assunto também e Luna lançava sorrisos orgulhosos na direção de Rony. Hermione fechou a cara.

Foi quando chegou a coruja que trazia a vassoura nova de Gina. Na mesma hora todos foram ver do que se tratava. Gina ficou super feliz e saiu de casa para poder experimentar seu novo presente. Rony e Harry foram atrás dela, seguidos por Hermione. Luna ficou, examinando seus Chifres Enrugados com Gui.

Assim que saíram, vendo-se sem a presença de Luna, Hermione comentou: "A Luna bem que podia dar em cima do Rony de um modo menos óbvio" e imitou: "Ah, Ronald como você é hilário "e revirou os olhos.

Harry e Gina riram e trocaram olhares significativos, não tanto pela performance da amiga, mas pelo fato de Hermione ter feito aquilo. Desde quando Hermione caçoava de alguém? Era óbvio que estava com ciúmes.

Rony, porém, falou meio desapontado: "Bem, pensei que eu estava mesmo sendo engraçado, você não achou? Há algo de errado em rir da minha piada? "

Hermione enrubesceu e disse: "Claro que você foi engraçado, mas ela não precisava ficar se atirando em cima de você. Aliás, você não precisave se empenhar tanto em defendê-la do Percy. Ele bem que tem razão. As histórias que ela conta não tem pé nem cabeça, mesmo. "

Harry e Gina já estavam evoluindo para um ataque de risos. De repente a ruiva levantou os olhos e viu Dino parado na porta da cozinha, com um presente na mão e a cara fechada. Chamou-o para se juntar aos demais. "Venha ver a Nimbus que ganhei do Harry e do Rony para poder tentar me manter no time da Grifinória. Ainda não consegui montar nela, porque Hermione e Rony não me deixam parar de rir. "

Dino não se mexeu e disse em tom soturno: "Depois a gente conversa sobre isso. "

Gina deu de ombros e finalmente começou a voar. Depois de umas voltas, aterrizou extasiada. "A vassoura é dez. Puxa, vocês foram maravilhosos!"deu um abraço em Rony e outro em Harry, cochichando para este: "Como você pôde gastar tanto comigo? Tenho certeza de que o presente veio muito mais do seu bolso, porque Rony não tem grana. "

Harry enrubesceu. Dino percebeu o cochicho e o rubor de Harry e entrou na casa furioso. Gina não estava olhando para ele e nem percebeu. Rony, porém, aproveitou para provocar. "Acho que o seu namorado não gostou de ver você trocando abraços e cochichos com o Harry. "

Gina finalmente se tocou e foi atrás de Dino. Harry aproveitou para examinar melhor a vassoura que comprara. Realmente ela parecia muito boa, embora meio leve demais para ele.

Dali a pouco, Gina voltou, parecendo prestes a cuspir fogo de tão furiosa. Arrancou a vassoura das mãos de Harry e saiu voando.

"Que deu nessa daí? Ficou doida?" perguntou Rony.

"Será que ela brigou com o Dino? "Harry tentou fazer com que sua pergunta parecesse casual. Realmente ele desejava intensamente que Gina rompesse com Dino, mas não queria que ninguém percebesse isso.

Gina ficou voando um bom tempo. Hermione e Rony voltaram a discutir Luna, Vitor, ciúmes e coisas assim. Harry deixou-os e foi para dentro assuntar o que tinha ocorrido.

Chegando na sala, perguntou pelo Dino e Gui respondeu que aparentemente ele e Gina tinham brigado e ele tinha ido embora furioso por um lado, enquanto ela saía, igualmente irritada, pelo outro. Gui provocou Harry, dizendo: "Parece que brigaram por sua causa, Harry. Ouvi seu nome ser mencionado. O que anda aprontando com a minha irmã? Acho que vou ter que vigiar vocês melhor. "

Harry ficou vermelho que nem um camarão e balbuciou: "Mas eu não fiz nada! "

Felizmente, naquele exato momento, os gêmeos chegaram, fazendo o estardalhaço costumeiro. Depois de notarem a presença de Percy e provocarem o irmão, saíram à procura da aniversariante.

Quando Gina percebeu a chegada dos irmãos, desceu da vassoura e veio ao seu encontro. Estava com saudades daqueles dois.

"Parabéns, maninha! Este é o seu presente." Fred beijou a irmã e deu-lhe um pacote pequeno.

"O que é isso? Desde quando vocês fabricam batom? "

"De nada! Estamos agora com uma nova linha de maquiagem para tornar bruxinhas irresistíveis. Não que você precise, é claro "Jorge brincou.

Gina ignorou a cobrança e continuou sem agradecer. "Não vou passar um batom para servir de cobaia de vocês e ficar com boca de sapo. "

"Que injustiça, maninha! Acha que faríamos uma coisa dessas com você? "

"Quanta ingratidão! "

"O.K. Até uso o batom. Ele é realmente bonito e a cor combina com o meu tom de pele, mas só se a mamãe usá-lo antes. Manhê! "

Molly saiu para ver do que se tratava e se prestou a servir de cobaia, quando os gêmeos juraram que não havia nada de errado com o batom. Mal ela acabou de passar o batom, Arthur saiu para ver por que estavam fazendo tamanha algazarra e gostou do que viu.

"Molly, há quanto tempo não a vejo de batom! Nossa, ele ficou bem em você. Deixou-a ainda mais sedutora", e deu um beijo na esposa.

Os gêmeos trocaram olhares entre si. Jorge cochichou para Fred e Harry: "Quem diria que a nossa cobaia seria a mamãe? "

Agora, que Dino fora embora, Harry bem que ficou com esperança que Gina fosse experimentar o batom. Ele sabia que o batom fazia a garota ter vontade de beijar. E como ele era o único homem que não era da família presente, quem mais ela beijaria? Mas Gina preferiu continuar conversando com os irmãos. Só depois de todos comerem o bolo é que ela foi por o batom. Aí Harry se deu conta que pensando bem, não queria que Gina o beijasse diante de toda a família. Assim que a garota passou o batom e mostrou a todos, ele disse que ela realmente tinha ficado irresistível e foi de novo para fora, fingindo examinar a vassoura.

Dali a pouco, Gina, Rony e Hermione saíram também. Rony e Hermione vinham discutindo se Monstro era ou não um cretino, porque alguém tinha mencionado o assunto e Hermione tinha defendido o elfo. Gina olhou para Harry e ele lhe fez um sinal para ela deixar os dois para lá e se aproximar. Foi se afastando da casa, procurando se esconder na escuridão da noite, que já caíra.

"E aí, poderemos contar com você no time? A vassoura é mesmo boa? "Harry puxou um assunto favorável. "

"Pô, Harry, nem sei como agradecer. Adorei. Você não devia ter feito isso! "

"E me arriscar a ficar sem você no time? Depois de voarmos juntos as férias todas? Nem pensar! Você não está na minha classe, então tenho que fazer de tudo para ter pretextos para ficar mais tempo ao seu lado, não acha? "ele enrubesceu ao falar isso, mas não quis deixar passar a oportunidade. Havia um certo risco dela se zangar, mas ele quis corrê-lo. Queria acabar de vez com a relação dela e do Dino. Queria namorá-la. Assustou-se ao se dar conta de que realmente era isso o que desejava.

Gina também enrubesceu e aproximou-se dele. "Quer dizer que o Dino tinha razão em ficar com ciúmes por você ter me dado a vassoura e ficar me lançando olhares. Eu não devia ter ficado tão brava nem ter rompido o namoro com ele. Afinal, você está mesmo querendo ficar comigo. "

"Claro que quero. Você é uma bruxa atraente, sensível, perceptiva, divertida e excelente jogadora de quadribol. Que mais poderia desejar? "disse isso e aproximou o rosto dela. "Mas se o Dino for ter ciúme de todo cara que tiver interesse em você, não vai fazer outra coisa que não seja cena de ciúmes. Pois tenho certeza que não hei de ser o único a querer beijá-la "e beijou-a, de um modo suave, porém sensual. Gina respondeu ao beijo com ardor. O beijo foi se tornando mais profundo, mais intenso.

De repente ouviram Molly chamá-la. "Gina, querida, é melhor vocês irem embora. Não acho muito seguro pernoitarem aqui. Os dois se desatracaram e correram para dentro. Fred estava na porta e caçoou "Harry, o que você está fazendo de batom? Como pode assediar a minha irmãzinha, quando o namorado dela é outro? "

Harry limpou a boca, torcendo para que ninguém tivesse ouvido. Gina, porém respondeu: "Meta-se com a sua vida!" mas também limpou a boca, que devia estar borrada.

Voltaram para a casa de Gui e Harry não teve mais coragem de tentar beijar a garota sem o batom. Ficou meio arrependido. E se, passado o efeito do batom, ela ficasse com raiva dele? Como tinha ousado beijá-la, quando ela mal tinha terminado com Dino? Na hora que Rony foi para o quarto dormir, resolveu tomar um copo de suco de abóbora e ficar um pouco pela cozinha, na esperança de vê-la ainda. E deu certo. Ela apareceu para pegar um copo d'água. Harry desculpou-se.

"Gina, desculpe-me por tê-la beijado quando você ainda deve estar ligada no Dino. Espero que não se zangue comigo. Você é muito importante para mim. "

"Não se preocupe. Afinal, a culpa foi minha de passar aquele batom. "

Harry achou melhor contar a verdade. "Não, não foi o batom. Quer dizer, não exatamente. Há algum tempo que tenho vontade de beijá-la. Tenho me segurado porque você estava com o Dino e porque não quero deixar de ter a sua amizade. O batom ajudou, mas não pelo motivo que você imagina. Acho que os gêmeos estavam mentindo para você. Na festa do Neville, eles deram um batom daqueles para cada um de nós e disseram que o batom faria a garota que o usasse ter vontade de beijar. Era para a gente dar à garota que quiséssemos. Mas se eu desse a você, você ia beijar o Dino, então não adiantava, né? "

"E você não me disse nada e se aproveitou desses truques baratos dos gêmeos? "

"Mas você acabou de dizer que foi você quem pôs o batom! "

"Ora, você confessou que só não me induziu a usá-lo antes porque eu estava com o Dino. E hoje deixou-me pensar que ele só servia para me tornar mais atraente. Ora, Harry Potter, francamente, que decepção! "

Harry ficou mortificado. "Me perdoa? Por favor. Foi mesmo uma trapaça. Mas eu não resisto diante do brilho do seu cabelo, da força do seu olhar, das suas curvas delineadas por essa camisola que está usando. Eu queria tanto ficar com você. E sou mesmo atrapalhado para essas coisas. Quando os gêmeos me ofereceram isso, não pude deixar de pensar em aproveitar para me ajudar a vencer a timidez. "

"Pois fez muito mal. Que decepção! E eu que pensava que você era um cara decente! "Gina olhava com ar de reprovação. Parecia até a professora McGonagall.

"Ah, Gina, não fica assim, vai. Eu sei que não agi bem com você, mas você me deixa louco, como eu nunca fiquei antes. Aquele beijo foi maravilhoso. Diga que não foi só pelo batom." Nesse momento Harry reparou que, se Gina parecia com Minerva, era porque estava imitando a professora. Havia um riso no canto dos seus olhos, que ela tinha cada vez mais dificuldade para segurar. Harry sacou que ela não estava brava de fato e se aproximou, falando num tom sexy "É melhor mudar de assunto antes que eu a agarre agora mesmo. "

Gina não respondeu. Apenas levantou o rosto na direção do de Harry e suas bocas se encontraram.

Aquela noite, Harry teve que se esforçar muito para o treino de oclumência. O beijo não fora só por causa do batom, afinal.

No dia seguinte, Harry foi o último a se levantar. Era domingo e Gui saíra para se encontrar com Fleur. Rony e Hermione já tinham tomado café e estavam examinando os deveres de casa. Gina lavava a louça sozinha na cozinha.

Harry aproveitou o momento em que estavam sozinhos, cumprimentou-a pelo aniversário com um galanteio e beijou-a de novo.

Gina estava meio estranha. Não que o tenha rejeitado, mas parecia pouco à vontade.

"Que foi? Não quer mais ficar comigo? Está zangada? "

"Não, não é isso. É que...Deixa pra lá. "

"Diz logo, o que está acontecendo? Arrependida? "Harry estava ansioso.

"Em termos. Não entenda mal. Não estou arrependida por sua causa. É que não quero que pense mal de mim. Nem bem rompi com o Dino e já estou com você."

"O batom ajudou, né? Não me passou nem de longe pela cabeça qualquer coisa parecida com pensar mal de você. Estou é feliz que tenha me beijado e espero que queira ser minha namorada agora. "E beijou-a de novo.

Dessa vez, a moça relaxou e a troca de beijos e carícias foi bem mais intensa.

Logo, porém, Gina voltou a ficar tensa, se afastou e disse "Vá tomar o seu café. Daqui a pouco o Rony vem para cá . Sabe, eu não gostava tanto assim do Dino. Quer dizer, ele é um cara legal, tem um bom papo, desenha bem, mas no fundo eu não queria mesmo namorá-lo. E ele é muito controlador. "

"Gina, esquece o Dino, 'tá legal? Só quero que você goste de mim e que queira estar comigo, você quer?"

"Harry, ao beijar você, saquei que gosto de você muito mais do que percebia. Mas estou meio confusa.. Na verdade, não sei se quero uma relação com você."

"Como assim, você não disse que gosta mais de mim do que sa dava conta?"

"Disse. Ah, Harry, nem tenta entender, porque eu mesma não entendo. Foi muito bom te beijar, mas eu fiquei assustada. Se o Dino não tivesse feito aquela cena toda, provavelmente eu nem teria pensado em me separar dele. O que isso tudo quer dizer? Será que eu não sou capaz de saber se gosto de alguém ou não? E se a gente começa a namorar e depois acontece a mesma coisa com a gente? Eu me separo de você e arranjo outro em seguida? Ou se você fizer isso comigo? Será que poderíamos continuar a ser amigos? Eu não suportaria perder você."

"Eu também não suportaria perder você. Você tem sido minha base de apoio, meu consolo, minha força. Mas não sei se as coisas teriam que acontecer assim, Gina. Você mesma acabou de dizer que não gostava do Dino. Pois bem, eu sei que estou gostando de você. Muito. Não é como eu gostava da Cho, uma paixonite por causa da atração que tinha por ela. Eu me sinto atraído por você. E como! Mas é muito mais que isso. A sua presença me dá força, me dá vontade de viver. ao seu lado eu me divirto, eu choro, eu falo bobagem. Eu posso ser totalmente eu mesmo. Você me deixa totalmente à vontade. Mais até do que o seu irmão. Então, não precisa ter medo de que eu vá me afastar de você porque não vou. "

"É. Pode ser. Mas não é de você que tenho medo, Harry. É mais de mim mesma. Me dá um tempo, pode ser? "

"Não tenho opção, não é mesmo? Claro que dou."

Harry ficou desapontado, mas não estava triste. Ao menos a Gina não tinha ficado chateada com a coisa do batom. E ela tinha admitido que gostava um pouco dele. Ficar longe dela era impensável para ele também e se precipitar a relação poderia levar ao afastamento dos dois, ele podia agüentar esperar um pouco mais. Ou pelo menos, achava que podia.

O resto do dia foi estranho, Harry e Gina não sabiam como se comportar um com o outro. Enquanto jogavam, Harry tentou se concentrar no jogo, mas era difícil. Sempre que a olhava, lembrava dos beijos que tinham trocado e queria mais, queria muito mais. Ela, cada vez que percebia que ele a observava, enrubescia e tentava disfarçar. À tarde, Harry resolveu atacar todos os deveres de casa que ainda restavam por fazer, numa fúria estudiosa que deixou Hermione, que ia ficar uns dias com eles, deliciada e Rony apavorado, pois não tinha mais como resistir aos dois.

À noite, Molly apareceu mais tarde que de costume. Os garotos já tinham improvisado um jantar.Estavam todos na cozinha, quando ela já chegou dizendo:

"Parabéns, filhinha. Desculpem, mas não deu para eu vir antes. Aconteceu algo bizarro lá em casa. "

"O que? "

"O Perebas apareceu por lá. "

"Como assim, na forma de rato? "

"É. A casa está cheia de proteções, mas na forma de rato, ele conseguiu cavar um túnel por debaixo da entrada da casa e entrar lá. Foi até bom descobrirmos esta vulnerabilidade. Teremos que estender as proteções da casa com mais cuidado por todo o chão e por debaixo da terra. "

"Ele machucou alguém? O que aconteceu? "Gina perguntou ansiosa.

"Não, ninguém se machucou, nem mesmo ele. Ele disse que queria ajudar a Ordem. Que tinha se dado conta que não adiantava ficar do lado de Voldemort, pois mesmo que este ganhe a guerra, ele, Pettigrew, vai estar em constante perigo. Voldemort não confia de fato nele. E ele não tem amigos entre os Comensais. Veio pedir asilo. Veio no dia de seu aniversário, que ele ainda lembrava qual era, porque achou que estaríamos por lá. A gente fez bem em antecipar a comemoração".

"E que mais ele disse? Algo que se aproveitasse? "

"Sim. Falou que parece que Voldemort está tramando uma criação de basiliscos, mas ele não tem certeza de como nem onde. São basiliscos especiais que atacam especialmente os trouxas e as pessoas em torno deles. Aparentemente foi um desses que foi mandado à sua casa no seu aniversário, Harry. Ele mencionou que mandariam um para a sua casa também, Hermione. Mas não se preocupe. Olho-Tonto e Tonks estão cuidando disso e seus pais estão alertados. Eles saíram de lá e vão ficar cada dia num lugar diferente para despistar os Comensais. É melhor mesmo que você fique aqui até o fim das férias."

"Quantos basiliscos há no total? "

"Não sabemos. E Pettigrew tampouco sabe. Voldemort não costuma dar aos seus Comensais mais informações do que eles precisam ter para cumprir as suas tarefas, de modo a dar mais segurança às suas operações. O que ele sabe é que havia dois maiorezinhos, em condições de atacar. Um é aquele que morreu na casa de Harry, o outro o que seria mandado para pegar os Granger. Há outros, mas eles só estarão prontos para serem usados em alguns meses. Pettigrew acha que há um elfo cuidando deles. Nenhum bruxo, a não ser o próprio Voldemort, que é ofidioglota, assumiria esse trabalho, por ser muito perigoso."

O aniversário de Gina, que começara tão bem, teve um fecho terrivelmente preocupante. Mas, afinal, estavam em tempos de guerra. Aquela noite, os quatro e mais Gui conversaram bastante, tentando dar apoio uns aos outros, mas principalmente à Hermione.


	6. Descobertas

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à inigualável J.K.Rowling. all the characters belong to the amazing magic woman J.K. Rowling.

Nota: Agradeço as resenhas (reviews). Espero que gostem. Não se preocupem. Pode ser que eu demore um pouco a postar, por ter que mudar algumas coisas, mas no geral a história já está pronta e estará inteira aqui antes do livro seis.

Afinal, como devem ter percebido, gosto de me manter bem fiel ao canon e o livro muda tudo.

Descobertas 

"Harry, presta atenção! O que está havendo? Você parece que está em outro planeta!"

"Desculpa, Rony, não sei o que há comigo." Harry estava jogando muito mal na manhã seguinte. Não conseguia se concentrar com a Gina por perto. Cada vez que a olhava, pensava nos beijos que tinham trocado e imaginava se e quando ela finalmente seria namorada dele. Olhava para as coxas dela firmemente segurando a vassoura e se imaginava tocando-as. Olhava para os braços dela e pensava como seria estar envolto naqueles braços e no que as mãos dela poderiam fazer com ele. Assim ia acabar doido. Precisava parar de pensar nisso.

Gina não estava muito melhor e lançou a goles umas três vezes completamente sem pontaria.

"Não adianta. Vamos parar. Não sei o que deu em vocês hoje."

"É que não dormi bem. E estou estranhando a nova vassoura. Quer dizer, ela é realmente boa e adorei o presente, mas ainda tenho que me habituar. Se você quiser, paramos de jogar, mas acho que ainda vou ficar voando um pouco para me familiarizar melhor com ela."

Rony desceu e foi embora. "Vou logo para o chuveiro, se vocês não se importam."

"Quanta pressa! Tem algum plano para mais tarde? Ajudar Hermione a descobrir mais sobre basiliscos, talvez? "Harry caçoou, mas gostou da idéia de ficar sozinho com Gina. Talvez assim conseguisse ficar à vontade e conversar com ela.

Assim que Rony se afastou, ele perguntou para Gina "Se importa se eu ficar um pouco vendo você voar?"

"Não. Você passou a manhã inteira me olhando, mesmo. Ser admirada um pouquinho mais não vai tirar pedaço."

"Isso a incomodou?'

"De jeito nenhum. Você me fez sentir como se eu fosse especial. Foi bom."

"Você é. Especial, quero dizer. Acha que o seu irmão percebeu que eu não consigo tirar os olhos de você?"

"Não sei. Tenho a impressão que ele também parecia distante. Só não fez besteira porque não chegamos de fato a ameaçar fazer gol."

"E você? Por que está tão distraída? Eu te perturbo?"

"Não, nada isso. Eu realmente não dormi direito. Fiquei pensando em tudo o que aconteceu ontem, em você, no Dino, no que eu sinto."

"E?"

"Ainda não sei direito. Mas acho que cheguei à conclusão que nunca me senti de fato muito ligada ao Dino. Ele é legal, bonitinho, simpático, desenha bem. Mas eu não me sinto realmente atraída por ele. Muito menos disposta a abrir mão de um pouquinho que seja da minha liberdade para agradá-lo. Suponho que um namoro assim não podia mesmo dar certo. Com você é diferente."

"É? Diferente como?

"Eu sempre tive uma atração por você. Só que, como não era correspondida, deixei para lá. Há outros caras interessantes. Mas nunca deixei de ter um carinho especial por você. Mas creio que reamente nos aproximamos neste verão, né? Eu não dei atenção, porque não me permiti. Estava com o Dino e não queria enganá-lo. Daí enganei foi a mim mesma. Mas ontem pensei com calma e imaginei o que teria havido se não tivesse rompido com o Dino. Seria terrível voltar a Hogwarts e não poder mais ter momentos de intimidade como os que temos compartilhado. Me envolvi com você e nem notei."

"Isso quer dizer que você topa ser minha namorada?" Harry perguntou, com um enorme sorriso.

"Sim. Eu preciso ir mais a fundo nesse caso da gente, mesmo que haja o risco de me machucar."

"Não vou machucá-la. Vem cá, larga essa vassoura. Sonho com o momento de ficarmos juntos desde ontem"

Gina desceu e eles se beijaram.

"Harry, será que dá para a gente não contar logo para todo mundo que estamos namorando? Ainda estou me acostumando com a idéia. Minha mãe, principalmente, ia me encher o saco sobre a minha volubilidade e que desse jeito eu vou ficar falada. Sabe como ela é."

"Tudo bem."

"Mas aí você vai ter que disfarçar o jeito de olhar para mim na presença dela."

"Essa é a parte mais difícil. Você parece cada vez mais gostosa. Olho para você e fico pensando..." De repente, ele viu que tinha falado demais.

"Pensando o que, Potter?"

"Coisas que eu não deveria mencionar."

"Que tipo de coisas?"

"Ah! Deixa pra lá e vamos aproveitar melhor o tempo que temos sozinhos."

"Não fuja da raia, Potter... Diz logo ou eu te largo imediatamente para me preparar para o banho."

"Pensando em fazer coisas com você que um cavalheiro respeitoso não devia pensar acerca da namorada."

Gina riu, dando umas mordiscadas na orelha do namorado. "Cavalheiros respeitosos são bons para donzelas indefesas. Eu espero já ter superado a minha fase indefesa."

Harry não entendeu muito o que ela estava dizendo. "Como assim, você não quer que eu me porte como um cavalheiro?"

"Para falar a verdade, não exatamente."

"Pensei que você esperasse isso de mim. O que quer, então? Não saco nada de garotas, 'cê sabe."

"Quero que você demonstre claramente o seu desejo por mim, que continue a me olhar como se quisesse me comer com os olhos, que me toque, me beije, me morda, enfim que seja tão ousado quanto quiser. Deixa que eu decida quando as coisas estão indo longe demais para mim."

"Aí, a decisão fica toda com você."

"Não. Você só se reprime quando achar melhor para você, mas não por mim. Deixa que da minha própria repressão cuido eu. Sabe, as garotas também têm fantasias e gostam de se sentir desejadas. E o que os garotos querem é muitas vezes exatamente o mesmo que elas. Cavalheiros são muito entediantes. Diga, o que você estava pensando durante o quadribol?"

"Que eu queria fazer isso ... e isso ... e..." a mão de Harry visitou partes da anatomia feminina que jamais tinha tocado, enquanto ele a beijava com fogo cada vez maior. Seus carinhos foram se tornando mais ousados e Gina respondeu na mesma moeda. Quando ouviram Rony berrando que o banheiro estava liberado, deram graças que ele não tivesse vindo até onde estavam. Certamente ele pegaria no pé deles com o que teria visto.

Depois do banho, almoçaram e conversaram sobre o que Hermione tinha conseguido em sua pesquisa. Ela passara a manhã tentando ver se nos poucos livros que eles tinham ali, havia alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-los a pensar em como enfrentar os tais basiliscos que Pettigrew mencionara.

"Não consegui nada. Só tem mesmo aquilo que está no Animais Fantásticos. Suponho que Voldemort esteja cuidando pessoalmente dessa história, pois só um ofidioglota poderia lidar com eles."

"Não esquenta, Hermione. Dumbledore e a Ordem certamente conhecem mais do que o que você pode conseguir pesquisar aqui e já devem estar planejando algo."

"Eu sei. Mas não agüento ficar parada sem fazer nada, enquanto meus pais correm perigo."

Nesse momento, Molly apareceu. "Oi, meus filhos. Vim aqui o mais rápido que pude para tranqüilizá-los. Especialmente a você, Hermione. Conseguimos matar mais um basilisco, dessa vez uma fêmea, perto de sua casa. Agora, pelo que Perebas disse, teremos uma trégua de ao menos alguns meses, enquanto os outros basiliscos crescem. Se você quiser voltar para casa, já pode. Embora seja melhor ficar por aqui, de qualquer jeito."

"Meus pais voltaram para casa? "perguntou a moça, aliviada com a notícia.

"Não, eles vão ficar uns dias na casa de uns amigos até que consigamos ter mais informações, mas estamos todos confiantes que o perigo maior tenha passado."

"Mais alguma notícia ou recomendação? "perguntou Rony.

"Quase me esquecia de dizer. Foi bom você perguntar. Vamos fazer umas reuniões extraordinárias da Ordem para planejar o que fazer e não virei ajudá-los no jantar. O Gui também só deve chegar bem mais tarde, então vocês vão ter que se virar sozinhos. Ah! E Dumbledore deu um jeito de mandar o Perebas para a Índia, onde tem um amigo que vai mantê-lo sob observação. Assim não precisamos nos preocupar se o que ele disse sobre ter mudado de lado é verdade."

O estômago de Harry deu um salto. Eles ficariam sozinhos por um bom tempo aquela noite. Precisava dar um jeito de desviar a atenção de Rony e Hermione para ficar mais à vontade com Gina. Deu uma olhada para a namorada e pelo ar maroto dela, percebeu que ela pensava a mesma coisa. Puxou-a de lado e cochichou.

"Você não acha que está na hora de Rony e Hermione começarem a namorar e saírem do nosso pé? Alguma idéia?"

"Humm! Mais tarde te falo. Disfarça."

Rony ficou espantado quando Harry não quis jogar xadrez e preferiu ficar lendo poesias trouxas.

"Ah! Joga com a Hermione. Hoje não estou com vontade de perder mais uma vez. Já basta o tanto que fiz besteira no jogo de quadribol esta manhã. E este livro do Dylan Thomas até que tem me ajudado a superar a morte de Sirius."

"Mione, joga você, então?"

Hermione topou jogar um pouco. Depois de toda a pesquisa e da angústia da manhã, o xadrez seria uma boa forma de relaxar.

"Quem poderia imaginar? Será que os meus amigos estão tomando Poção Polissuco para me confundir?

Hermione jogando xadrez, enquanto Harry lê algo sem ser obrigado! Poesia, ainda por cima! Vocês 'tão doidos! "Rony brincou, mas na verdade estava muito feliz de passar mais tempo com Hermione.

Quanto a Harry, ele queria mesmo era um pretexto para ficar um pouco mais afastado de Rony e combinar alguma coisa com a Gina. Ela foi para o sofá junto dele, também fingindo ler e os dois puseram-se a tramar aos cochichos.

"Você não disse que os gêmeos também tinham te dado um batom daqueles? Quem sabe, eu convenço a Hermione a usá-lo? Vai lá buscar. Quero ver a cor."

Harry buscou o batom e mostrou para a namorada.

"Perfeito. Esta cor é bem diferente da do meu e combina bem com a Hermione. A gente nem precisa dizer do que se trata. Vamos fazer uma comemoração da morte do basilisco e eu tento convencê-la a usar maquiagem, para esconder as evidências da noite mal dormida e das preocupações que ficaram para trás."

"E eu vou tentar dar uma animadinha no seu irmão. Mais alguma idéia?"

"Por enquanto, não."

Pouco depois, Gina foi sugerir a Hermione que fizessem uma pequena comemoração, só entre eles, da morte do basilisco. Eles podiam abrir umas cervejas amanteigadas, dançar um pouco. E deviam se arrumar para a ocasião. Só para fazer algo um pouco diferente. Com isso, conseguiu levar a amiga para o quarto para pôr seu plano em execução.

Enquanto as garotas estavam se arrumando, Harry conversou com Rony.

"Pô, por que você teve tanta pressa de ir pro banho hoje de manhã? "Harry sabia qual era o verdadeiro motivo, mas quis testar as reações do amigo.

"Nossa, mas por que você vem com essa história agora? Sei lá? 'Tava suado, encalorado."

"Não foi para ir logo para junto de uma certa garota que tinha ficado pesquisando?"

"Qual é, hein?"

"Ah, Rony, nós somos amigos há um tempão. Por que você não confessa logo que não pensa na Hermione só como amiga?"

"De onde você tirou essa idéia? Eu me preocupo com ela, como me preocupo com você também, só isso."

"Sei. E é por isso que fica morto de ciúmes cada vez que o nome de Vitor Krum é mencionado. Ou que fica vermelho, quando os gêmeos o provocam, dizendo que ela é namorada de quem quer que seja. Admite logo, que vai ser melhor para você e acho até que pra ela também."

"Como assim?"

"Por que eu acho que ela bem que 'tá a fim de você."

"E se ela não 'tiver? Ah, não sei, Harry. Eu gosto de estar com ela, acho ela uma garota bonita, legal, inteligente. Ela me dá um eixo. Se eu gostaria de dar uns beijos nela? Gostaria. Beijo e outras coisas mais, mas tenho medo. E se ela ficar zangada? E se a gente perder a intimidade que a gente tem? Se eu não puder continuar a ter com ela o que já tenho, vai ser muito chato. Não sei se uns beijinhos compensam."

"Ah! Compensam, sim. Principalmente porque não creio que ela vá se afastar de você. Só se você pisar muito na bola."

"E desde quando você é tão entendido em beijos e garotas assim? Será que aqueles a experiência cheia de lágrimas com a Cho foi assim tão esclarecedora?"

Harry ficou vermelho, mas disfarçou. "Não foi má. E me deixou ligeiramente menos patético com as garotas."

"Tem certeza de que está mesmo menos patético? "

"O tema da conversa é você. Vem cá, vem dar um trato. Faz o feitiço de barbear direito. Passa aquela poção que a Gina me deu, que deixa a pele macia e cheirosa e chama ela para dançar. No meio da dança você vai aproximando o rosto do dela aos poucos e sente a reação. Tenta pelo menos isso."

Rony resolveu seguir os conselhos do amigo. Colocando as coisas nesses termos, não havia mesmo nada a perder. Harry achava, por sua vez, que essa proximidade seria suficiente para o batom fazer a sua parte.

E não deu outra. Gina conseguiu convencer Hermione a passar o batom, Rony convidou-a para dançar e logo os dois estavam aos beijos. Gina e Harry discretamente foram para a cozinha e, sob o pretexto de deixarem os amigos à vontade, ficaram eles próprios sozinhos.

No dia seguinte, à mesa do café da manhã, Gui colocou-os a par das reuniões da Ordem. A reunião da véspera tinha sido marcada para discutir o que fazer com as informações de Pettigrew. A morte do basilisco tirara um pouco o seu caráter de urgência, mas como já estava marcada, foi mantida. Era preciso investigar se realmente havia mais basiliscos e onde poderiam estar sendo criados. Só um ofidioglota poderia cuidar deles, mas era improvável que Voldemort cuidasse disso sozinho, pois era trabalho braçal, coisa que ele consideraria indigna dele e que tomaria o seu tempo, necessário para o comando de suas forças.

Estúrgio, que passara a observar Monstro mais de perto depois da conversa que tivera com Harry, disse que o vira uma vez falando algo parecido com silvos. Snape, que era bom em Legilimência conseguiu descobrir que realmente o elfo parecia saber alguma coisa sobre cobras, parecia estar cuidando de algumas em algum compartimento secreto da casa do Largo Grimmauld. O elfo tentara fugir dos membros da Ordem, mas acabou caindo do sótão e morrendo.

A morte de Monstro não deixara de ser um alívio, pois agora ele não poderia mais trair os segredos da Ordem, se ainda não o tivesse feito. Mas agora ficara a questão. Que segredos a casa guardava? Por que Narcisa Malfoy queria tanto ficar com ela? Os membros da Ordem que teriam mais dificuldades de levar a cabo missões entre os bruxos, como Remo e Estúrgio, ficaram encarregados de vasculhar a casa e tentar encontrar a entrada para o compartimento secreto.

"Quer dizer que o Monstro era ofidioglota?"

"Tudo indica que sim. Os Black são descendentes de Morgause Slytherin, irmã de Salazar Slytherin e houve no passado um ou outro ofidioglota na família. No século dezessete, Anacleto Black conseguiu ensinar a língua de cobra ao seu elfo doméstico, de modo a que ele pudesse criar de sua criação. Desde então os elfos da família têm sido ofidioglotas, passando de uma geração para outra essa capacidade."

"Como assim? Eles herdaram ou aprenderam a ofidioglossia? "perguntou Harry. "Eu nunca tive que aprender língua de cobra, mas o Rony me disse que falá-la era algo muito raro e mal visto entre os bruxos."

"A ofidioglossia funciona de modo diferente entre elfos e bruxos. 0s bruxos ou têm uma raríssima habilidade natural de falar com as cobras, e não precisam aprender nada para isso, ou não a têm e não podem adquiri-la. Os elfos precisam ter sim uma certa capacidade natural, mas que é relativamente comum entre eles, mas também é necessário, a partir dessa capacidade natural, aprender a língua, como se aprende qualquer língua humana ou de outros seres. Portanto é possível, e mesmo provável, que o Monstro seja ofidioglota."

"Quem sabe é preciso falar língua de cobra para entrar no tal compartimento secreto da casa? "perguntou Hermione.

"Claro "disse Harry, num tom de quem subitamente alcança a compreensão "Para entrar na Câmara Secreta de Hogwarts era preciso usar língua de cobra. Isso faria todo o sentido, numa casa cheia de objetos em forma de serpente como aquela."

"Gente, acho que vocês talvez tenham razão. Harry, você se importaria de ir comigo hoje à noite ao Largo Grimmauld? Agora tenho que ir para o Gringotes. Vejo vocês mais tarde."

"Acho que poderíamos ir todos para lá."

Depois da partida de Gui, os amigos ainda trocaram idéias sobre o Largo Grimmauld, Monstro e cobras, mas não havia mais muito a falar e Harry e Gina logo quiseram jogar quadribol. Rony, porém, preferiu curtir a sua nova namorada e ficou com ela.

"Pô, espero que você não fique distraído do jeito que estava ontem. Quero dizer, a gente tem tempo para dar uns amassos depois. Agora eu realmente queria treinar. Não quero abrir mão de fazer parte do time."

"Sinceramente, amor? Não tem pra ninguém. Você é ótima. Na verdade, nem precisaria treinar. "

"Treinar é divertido."

"Com certeza. Gina, até quando você acha que eu preciso disfarçar o que sinto por você frente às outras pessoas? Sinto dificuldade em controlar o meu olhar, as minhas mãos e tudo o mais. Quero andar de mãos dadas, de braços dados, quero te comer com os olhos."

"Quanto mais a gente conseguir se segurar, melhor. Pensando bem, pro Rony e a Hermione, até que a gente podia contar logo. "

"Também acho. Não me sinto bem escondendo isso dos meus melhores amigos. Além do mais, ficaria bem mais fácil pra todos nós, já que ficamos juntos o dia inteiro. E eles estão tão preocupados com o namoro deles, que achariam ótimo a gente também namorar. Isso dá mais espaço para eles. "

"É , mas não pra mamãe. Além de me encher o saco, ela vai morrer de preocupação de largar dois casais adolescentes sozinhos por aqui o dia inteiro. E aí vai dar um jeito de ficar no nosso pé."

"E o Gui?'

"Sinceramente, não sei. Ele é legal, mas tenho medo que resolva dar uma de irmão mais velho responsável pelos pirralhos. Se bem que esse não é muito o estilo dele, não. O Percy seria bem pior. Ou os gêmeos, que adorariam encher o saco de todo o mundo."

"É, mas os gêmeos, deixa comigo. Eles zoam muito mais com você e o Rony, que são irmãos deles. Eu, afinal, fui o financiador da loja deles, então, eles respeitam mais."

"Tomara que você tenha razão, porque de qualquer modo, mais dia menos dia eles saberão."

"Chega, né, senhora artilheira. Não adianta muito jogar contra mim, porque realmente não defendo nada. Além do mais, ainda estou meio invocado com esse negócio das cobras. Vamos descer?"

Harry já estava com saudade de tocar na namorada. "Vem cá, vem, que já faz muito tempo que não encosto em você."

E os dois ficaram um pouco se beijando e se tocando e se olhando, maravilhados pela profundidade do sentimento que brotava. Entraram na casa abraçados, o que não passou despercebido de Hermione, que estava de frente para a porta."

"Ei, olha só, Rony. Parece que não somos o único casal por aqui."

"Gina, finalmente você arranjou um namorado que presta! E você não perdeu tempo, hein, Harry?"

"Rony, vai te catar. Desde quando lhe dei essas liberdades?" Gina resmungou.

"Rony, vou propor algo, mas não me leve a mal. Eu e a Gina conversamos e achamos melhor não contar para a sua mãe que somos dois casais agora. "

"Claro, cara. Se ela souber, vai se instalar aqui. Mas não se esqueça que eu sou um dos irmãos mais velhos, pronto a defender a honra da irmãzinha."

"Rony, eu já mandei você ir se catar? Eu já tive o maior trabalho de explicar pro Harry que eu sei me defender e você está estragando tudo."

"Como assim? Por que você teve que explicar isso?'

"Gente, francamente, acho que a gente devia parar de bobeira e pensar um pouco mais sobre a questão das cobras e do Monstro. "Hermione, como sempre, tentava dar importância ao que realmente devia ser cuidado.

"Não sei muito o que poderíamos discutir, Hermione. É claro que gostaria que vocês estivessem comigo no Largo Grimmauld, até porque voltar àquela casa deve ser algo meio deprimente, mas ao fim e ao cabo, quem vai ter que experimentar falar com aquelas cobras sou eu, né? Ou algum de vocês virou ofidioglota? "Harry disse mal-humorado."

"Mas a gente pode especular um pouco sobre onde poderia estar esse compartimento secreto e onde poderia ser a sua entrada."

"Bem, há aqueles Feitiços Adesivo Permanente atrás do quadro da Sr. Black e da tapeçaria. Talvez escondam alguma passagem secreta "disse Gina.

"É mas se a passagem está escondida pelos quadros, é possível que não esteja sendo utilizada. Tenho uma outra idéia. Lembram do vampiro que estava no banheiro do segundo andar? Vampiros costumam ficar no sótão, como o lá de casa "disse Rony.

"Você está sugerindo que a entrada talvez seja no sótão e que, por causa dela o vampiro não está mais por lá?"

"É uma idéia. Lembram que quando o Monstro sumiu, no Natal passado, acabamos pensando que ele estivesse escondido no sótão? O canto dele era na cozinha, bem longe do sótão. Por que estaria por lá?

Logo depois do jantar, foram todos com Molly para o Largo Grimmauld. A hipótese de Rony se mostrou acertada. Realmente havia um compartimento secreto ao qual Harry conseguiu acesso falando em língua de cobra com a maçaneta da porta do sótão. O compartimento, porém era bem alto. As cobras estavam trinta metros abaixo da entrada e ninguém se atreveria a descer para matá-las. Afinal eram basiliscos, mesmo que muito pequenos ainda. Inundá-lo de veneno era perigoso, pois contaminaria o solo. Explodi-lo era arriscado, pois alguma cobra poderia sobreviver e aí estaria livre e solta no mundo. Provavelmente havia outra entrada, por onde as cobras seriam soltas quando chegasse a hora, mas os membros da Ordem não conseguiram encontrá-la. Talvez houvesse caminhos subterrâneos que levassem à casa de outro Comensal.

Harry desistiu de procurar outra entrada, depois de tentar com várias maçanetas e até candelabros e voltaram todos para casa um tanto cansados.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Gui, Molly e Remo os mantiveram informados sobre a situação. A Ordem procurava descobrir um modo de matar todos aqueles basiliscos sem trazer mais perigo a ninguém. Tinham que resolver logo a situação, não apenas porque em alguns meses os basiliscos teriam alcançado o tamanho para serem usados por Voldemort em seu plano, como porque havia uma grande chance de Narcisa ficar com a casa num prazo ainda mais curto. Não poderiam entregar a casa a ela, sem darem cabo dos basiliscos antes. Pelo menos, pelas informações que tinham, parecia que os Comensais não sabiam que os basiliscos já tinham sido descobertos. No entanto não chegava a ser uma gangria desatada. dava para eles pequisarem a melhor forma de fazer isso, sem colocar ninguém em risco desnecessário. Pelo menos é o que pensaram

Uma semana depois desses acontecimentos, um dia Gui chegou para eles com ar grave e disse que precisava ter uma conversa muito séria com os quatro depois do jantar, mas que não comentassem com Molly. Os adolescentes ficaram intrigados: o que estaria acontecendo? Assim que Molly foi embora, Gui disse:

"Bem, agora me digam se sabem alguma coisa acerca de métodos adequados de contracepção.

Os quatro enrubesceram e se entreolharam em pânico. Rony achou que a melhor tática era se fazer de desentendido e fingir que a preocupação do irmão só se ligava à idade deles e não à situação concreta que viviam: "Gui, você resolveu agora abrir uma classe de educação sexual? Que é, está pensando em mudar de profissão? Poderia talvez chamar mais um colegas, a Luna, o Dino..."

"Não se faça de bobo. Você sabe muito bem porque estou puxando esse assunto. Do jeito que você e Harry olham para Hermione e Gina, eu só espero que não seja tarde demais. Agora respondam à minha pergunta."

Harry gostaria que se abrisse um buraco debaixo dele que o engolisse. "Gui, você acha que eu e sua irmã estamos tendo sexo? Você não confia em nós?"

"Não, nem um pouco. Também já tive dezesseis anos e sei muito bem como é. A gente acha que nada vai acontecer conosco e quando vê, já aconteceu. Mas pelo menos, pela sua reação, presumo que não seja tarde demais. Não quero sobrinhos antes da hora. Afinal, como primogênito, é minha prerrogativa dar os primeiros netos à mamãe e tê-la cuidando só dos meus filhos, sem ter que compartilhá-la com ninguém."

Todos riram e Gui explicou as principais alternativas entre feitiços e poções contraceptivos. Harry não sabia quanto aos outros, mas ficou muito contente com a lição. Primeiro porque realmente era bastante ignorante sobre o assunto, tanto do ponto de vista trouxa, como do bruxo. Segundo, porque isso significava que Gui estava até mais à vontade com a idéia da irmã dele fazendo amor com Harry do que o próprio Harry, que ainda não se sentia pronto para dar este passo. É claro que até o fim das férias as coisas ainda avançaram um tanto nesse aspecto.


	7. Preocupações

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, of course.

**Preocupações**

Quando Dumbledore chegou para a última aula de oclumência antes do início das aulas, trouxe consigo duas cartas oficiais de Hogwarts, uma para Rony e outra para Gina. Entregou-as e puxou Harry para a sala onde teriam a lição, sem dar tempo ao rapaz de fuçar nas cartas dos amigos.

"Que cartas são aquelas, professor?"

"Você saberá oportunamente. Agora é hora de se concentrar na oclumência." Dumbledore tinha feito isso de propósito. A curiosidade tornaria um pouco mais difícil a oclumência, o que seria útil para a aula.

Depois de algum tempo de treinamento, Dumbledore comentou:

"O seu namoro com a Gina anda bem quente, não?"

Harry arregalou os olhos, sobressaltado. O que será que Dumbledore tinha visto em sua mente? De qualquer modo, o que o diretor tinha que se meter?

"Não me parece que seja assunto seu, professor" Harry, enrubescendo, respondeu brusco, sem acreditar que Dumbledore pudesse estar dizendo aquilo.

"Calma, rapaz, não estou querendo me intrometer, mas esta questão é muito importante tanto em termos desta aula, quanto da segurança de vocês."

"Dá para explicar? Não entendi nada."

"Eu já tinha sentido que algo mudara em você. Uma mudança que foi aos poucos crescendo. A sua capacidade de oclumência deixou de melhorar e até piorou um pouco. Da última vez, que tivemos aula, desconfiei que pudesse ter a ver com alguma garota e depois da aula, quando vi o seu jeito com a Gina, tive certeza. Mas hoje a coisa foi pior, porque deu para perceber o seu desejo durante a oclumência. Ficou razoavelmente claro que você deseja muito alguma garota, embora você tenha conseguido evitar que eu soubesse quem ela era. Claro que eu já sabia quem ela era, no entanto."

"E por que isso é assim tão importante?" Harry perguntou sem de fato pensar sobre o assunto. Ele queria arranjar um jeito de cortar aquele papo. Era só o que faltava! Discutir seu desejo por Gina com o diretor.

"Por vários motivos. O primeiro, é claro, é que você precisa controlar os seus impulsos, para não abrir espaço para Voldemort penetrar sua mente. Mas o mais importante é que se ele perceber que você está apaixonado, certamente procurará saber quem é a moça, para eventualmente usá-la para chegar a você. Isso lhe coloca novos desafios. Dada a intensidade dos seus sentimentos, é possível que Voldemort já tenha percebido que há uma garota em sua vida. Pode ser que pense que se trata apenas das coisas normais para a sua idade, mas não convém facilitar.

"O que sugere?"

"Que não deixe os seus colegas de escola saberem quem é a garota que o deixa assim tão arrebatado. Sei que vai ser difícil, mas você tem que parar de olhá-la com desejo, amor ou admiração. Tem que parecer mais indiferente. Bom, mas podemos deixar essas recomendações para depois da aula, de modo que ela se junte à nossa conversa. Agora, o que precisamos é treinar para que você consiga evitar que um bom legilimente consiga perceber que está apaixonado."

Dumbledore deu novas instruções a Harry sobre como controlar seu desejo e ao final da aula, o avanço tinha sido razoável.

Logo que foi liberado pelo diretor de Hogwarts, Harry correu atrás de Gina para saber das novidades (e dar um beijinho, que ninguém é de ferro). Ela tinha se tornado monitora.

Harry deu os parabéns, mas seus sentimentos eram ambíguos. Por um lado, ficava feliz por ela ter sido escolhida. Isso ajudaria também na relação com Molly, que andava meio desconfiada da relação deles e tinha criado muito atrito com a filha por isso. Por outro lado, isso significaria que ele teria menos tempo para estar com ela em Hogwarts. Com os N.O.Ms e o quadribol, ela teria um ano bem cheio, mas pelo menos no quadribol estariam juntos, ele esperava.

A carta de Rony era um convite das professoras Hooch e McGonagall para que assumisse o posto de capitão do time da casa da Grifinória.

"Essa é realmente uma boa notícia!" Harry ficou sinceramente feliz. "Pensei que o posto fosse ficar com a Katie. "

"Parece que ela não quis aceitar, porque está preocupada com os N.I.E.Ms. E como eu era o mais antigo do time que terminou a temporada, fui escolhido. O meu reconhecido talento para o xadrez e a minha paixão pelo quadribol também foram levados em conta, elas disseram. Esperam que isso me dê mais habilidade para elaborar estratégias e táticas no jogo."

"Cara, vai ser muito bom. Mas suponho que você vá repensar o time todo, não? Temos não só que substituir as artilheiras que saíram, mas rever a minha situação e procurar se não há bons betedores, por que o Sloper e o Kirke são patéticos, como você mesmo diz."

"Que bom que você gostou. Estava meio com medo de você achar que você é que devia estar nessa posição, sendo o melhor jogador do time e tendo participado dele desde o primeiro ano. Eu achava mesmo que, se a Katie não quisesse assumir, o capitão seria você, tanto que te dei aquele livro."

"Imagina! Claro que não. Posso ter jogado mais no time da escola, mas você convive com o esporte e com bons jogadores desde sempre. Manja muito mais do negócio que eu. Pode usar o livro à vontade. Afinal, espero ainda fazer parte do time." Harry pensou em como desta vez realmente estava feliz pelo amigo, sem ter ciúme ou inveja, como tivera no ano anterior, quando Rony fora escolhido para ser monitor.

"Ah, Harry, corta essa! Todos sabem que o verdadeiro apanhador da Grifinória é você. A Gina que me desculpe."

"Não tem o que desculpar. É claro que isso é verdade", replicou Gina.

Dumbledore interrompeu o papo.

"Senhores, podem deixar o assunto do quadribol para quando estiverem sozinhos, mais tarde. Antes de eu ir embora, porém, gostaria de conversar com todos vocês sobre uma questão mais séria.

Rony, Gina e Hermione se entreolharam, mas repararam que Harry parecia saber o que o velho bruxo queria conversar.

"Já há algum tempo, nas aulas de Harry, dava para desconfiar que ele estava envolvido com uma garota. Hoje, entretanto, ficou bem mais claro o quanto ele ansiava por estar com a senhorita" e dirigiu-se a Gina. "Isso coloca problemas de segurança para você, pois os sentimentos de Harry são muito fortes. Creio que conseguimos trabalhar melhor sobre o problema e ao fim da aula, Harry já conseguia esconder melhor a informação. Mas como os sentimentos dele têm vindo num crescendo, é bem possível que Voldemort já tenha percebido a sua paixão.

"Felizmente" continuou Dumbledore "Harry mantém um nível de oclumência que não permite a quem tenta entrar em sua mente saber quem é a garota de seus sonhos. É claro também, que o nível praticado de oclumência até aqui atenua o que realmente sente. Quer dizer, Voldemort possivelmente sabe que Harry está interessado em alguém, mas não tem conhecimento de quão intenso é esse sentimento. Eu sei, porque tenho acompanhado a história da oclumência de Harry."

"O senhor acha que estou em perigo? "perguntou Gina.

"Não precisamos exagerar. Perigo há, para todos vocês, pelo fato de todos terem estado no Departamento de Mistérios, pela amizade que todos sabem que os une. Mas, sim, se Voldemort descobrir o quanto Harry a ama e a deseja, isso intensifica o perigo, sem dúvida. É por isso, que pediria a todos que tentem esconder do público em geral a relação entre o senhor Potter a senhorita Weasley. Gina e Harry precisam olhar-se de modo mais casual e nada de mãos dadas, carícias, abraços em locais onde possam ser vistos. Seria bom também que Harry procurasse mais outras companhias femininas, bem diversificadas, de modo a confundir possíveis espiões.

"Professor, eu só não entendo uma coisa. Por que o fato de eu ser namorada de Harry traz mais perigo para mim? Afinal todos nós enfrentamos os Comensais da Morte no Departamento de Mistérios. Por que Harry parece ser um alvo preferencial deles? O que ele tem de tão especial?"

"Você não sabe o que o seu namorado tem de especial? Que irmã esquisita que eu tenho!" disse Rony, provocando.

"No sentido deles, é claro" Gina respondeu, enquanto sorria maliciosamente para o namorado.

"Esta é uma coisa que Harry deve conversar com vocês. O que sei a respeito, ele também sabe. Bem devo ir, agora. Até em Hogwarts, dia primeiro de setembro" e, dizendo isso, Dumbledore desaparatou.

Bem, Harry, responda à pergunta da minha irmã. O que você anda nos escondendo? Que raio de segredo você guardou o verão inteiro?"

"Vocês sabem que a tal profecia que o Voldemort queria acabou sendo destruída no Departamento de Mistérios."

"E daí?"

"Acontece que foi uma profecia feita pela professora Trelawney ao Dumbledore. Ele ainda se lembra dela e colocou-a em sua penseira para eu ver."

"E o que ela diz?"

"Algo na linha: Aquele que terá o poder capaz de destruir o Lord das Trevas se aproxima. Nascerá quando morrer o sétimo mês, filho dos que desafiaram o Lord das Trevas por três vezes. O Lord das Trevas o marcará como seu igual e ele terá o poder que o Lord das Trevas desconhece. E um deve morrer pela mão do outro pois nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver. E depois repete o que está no começo. Mais ou menos isso. Ela foi feita pouco antes do meu nascimento. Segundo Dumbledore, de início ela poderia se aplicar a mim ou ao Neville. Mas só eu fui marcado pelo Voldemort, quando me fez esta cicatriz e me passou alguns de seus poderes."

Todos ficaram olhando para Harry boquiabertos por uns segundos, até que Gina perguntou:

"Quer dizer que **você** terá que matá-lo?"

"Pelo que entendi, ou eu mato ou eu morro."

"Nossa, que barra!"

"Mas o Voldemort não a ouviu, né? Se a tivesse ouvido não estaria tão interessado em obtê-la" ponderou Hermione. "Então, porque ele e os seus Comensais estão tão interessados em você?"

"Segundo Dumbledore, essa profecia foi feita no Cabeça de Javali e havia gente em volta. A Trelawney ia fazer uma entrevista para eventualmente ser contratada para dar aulas em Hogwarts. No meio da entrevista, ela entrou em transe e fez a profecia. Algum servo do Voldemort ouviu o início, mas foi expulso antes de ouvir o resto. Então o Voldemort sabe só a parte que diz que alguém nascido no fim de julho de 1980 e filho de gente que o tinha enfrentado três vezes teria o poder para derrotá-lo. Quando ele tentou me matar no Halloween de 1981 e deu no que deu, ele ficou se perguntando o que mais a profecia dizia. Quando, ao retornar, novamente não conseguiu me matar, ficou mais preocupado com o que a profecia poderia estar dizendo, pensando que talvez, ouvindo-a inteira, saberia o que fazer para se livrar de mim."

"Mas a profecia não diz nada a esse respeito. Por que a Ordem se preocupou tanto em não deixar que Voldemort a ouvisse?" perguntou Gina.

"Não sei. Não cheguei a discutir isso com Dumbledore. O que vocês acham que pode ser?"

Os quatro pensaram um pouco e Rony sugeriu uma idéia.

"Talvez a Ordem, sabendo que Voldemort estava atrás da profecia, a tenha guardado para fazê-lo pensar que realmente havia algo de muito especial nela. Afinal ele pensa que ela é a chave de tudo. Enquanto ele estava atrás dela, não colocava tanta energia em retomar o poder.

"Idéia interessante, Rony" disse Hermione. "Mas há coisas nela que não convém que ele saiba. Por exemplo, que ele terá que matar Harry ou morrer. Isso talvez pudesse fazê-lo deixar de temer Dumbledore, sabendo que este não vai matá-lo. Outra coisa, pelo que entendi, há algo sobre Harry ter um poder que ele desconhece. Se ele estiver alerta para isso, vai tentar descobrir que raio de poder é esse e pensar numa maneira de enfrentá-lo."

"Essa é a minha garota! Genial, Mione, é isso aí" disse Rony. "Mas que raio de poder é esse?"

"Não sei. Quando comentei sobre isso com o Dumbledore, ele disse que é um poder mais maravilhoso e terrível que a morte, a inteligência humana e as forças da natureza. Que há uma sala sempre trancada no Departamento de Mistérios onde ele está guardado. Suponho que seja aquela porta que não conseguimos abrir nem com o canivete que o Sirius me deu. Dumbledore disse ainda que eu tenho essa força em abundância, mas não disse o que é. Ah! Já ia me esquecendo. Ele disse também que foi por causa desse poder que Voldemort teve que desistir de me possuir lá no Ministério."

"Que história é essa?"

Harry contou o que se passou no Átrio do Ministério aos amigos, que ainda não sabiam dos detalhes da história.

"Continuo sem saber que poder é esse" disse Rony. "O que pode ser mais terrível e maravilhoso que a morte, a inteligência e as forças da natureza? Bem, não pode ser a morte, nem a inteligência e provavelmente também não é uma força da natureza."

"Acho que a gente devia pensar em duas coisas: o que Harry tem que não temos? e o que fez o Voldemort desistir de possuí-lo? Harry, o que você acha que estava na sua cabeça quando ele não pode mais suportar possuí-lo?" perguntou Hermione.

"Sei lá, desespero pela imensa dor física que eu sentia, vontade de me juntar ao Sirius, vontade de morrer e acabar com tudo aquilo logo de vez."

"Amor, vontade de morrer, será que é algo relacionado a essas coisas? "Gina comentou. "E tem também a outra questão: que poder Harry tem em quantidade muito maior que todos nós? Bem, ele é terrivelmente sexy, mas não creio que seja isso."

"Acho que você é meio suspeita para julgar esse quesito, né, Gina?" Rony disse, rindo. "Eu, por exemplo, acho a Hermione bem mais sexy. Talvez o Harry se caracterize por ser incrivelmente capaz de, mesmo sendo inteligente, ser terrivelmente babaca. É isso, é o poder da babaquice."

"Se fosse isso, seria você o escolhido, maninho."

"Francamente, pessoal, isso não tem graça." disse Hermione. "Temos que descobrir como Harry poderá derrotar Voldemort."

Nesse momento, foram interrompidos pela chegada de Molly, que percebeu as cartas de Hogwarts sobre a mesa.

"Mais um monitor na família. Ah, Gina querida, que ótimo! O que você vai querer ganhar de presente?"

"Puxa, mamãe, nem pensei nisso! Não tenho coruja, mas, pelo menos por enquanto, posso continuar roubando o Píchi de vez em quando. Depois, não se deve usar corujas aqui e não sei se poderei usá-las onde quer que esteja nas próximas férias. E em Hogwarts há todas aquelas corujas da própria escola. Acho que prefiro uma gatinha, meio Amasso, para fazer par com o Bichento. Ele já foi útil no passado. Outra do tipo poderia ser legal também."

À noite, Gui veio de uma reunião da Ordem com uma linda gatinha malhada em tons de cinza. Gina logo se apaixonou pela gatinha e a chamou de Felícia.

Harry estava quieto no sofá com o ar macambúzio e Gina foi para junto dele.

"Um sicle pelos seus pensamentos."

"Oi, amor. Eu tinha conseguido parar de pensar na profecia por causa do treino de oclumência. Pensar nela me deixa ansioso e, como não posso fazer nada por enquanto, achei melhor tentar esquecer que ela existe. Mas a conversa de hoje me fez pensar nela de novo. "

"Ela te incomoda, não?"

"Muito. Não sou um assassino. Não consigo me imaginar matando ninguém. Quando conheci Sirius e ainda pensava que ele tinha traído meus pais, não consegui atacá-lo. Depois, quando ele e Remo queriam matar o Rabicho, não deixei que o fizessem. Eu posso ficar com raiva e ter vontade de que alguém morra, mas, na hora H, não sei se consigo matar. E num duelo com Voldemort, uma fração de segundo de hesitação de minha parte significaria a minha derrota."

"Talvez o confronto com ele não seja exatamente assim."

"É. Remo me disse algo parecido. Que se a profecia fala que eu tenho o poder de derrotá-lo, provavelmente não será com uma Avada Kedavra que eu vou fazê-lo e que no momento certo, eu estarei preparado."

"Como é mesmo que a profecia diz? Quer dizer, se o assunto não o estiver incomodando."

"Não, em algum momento, tenho mesmo que pensar nisso. A profecia diz algo como Um tem que morrer nas mãos do outro, pois nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver. Lembro bem desse negócio de viver e sobreviver, pois não entendo muito. Afinal ele e eu estamos sobrevivendo, não? E até vivendo."

"Ela fala em morrer nas mãos do outro? Ou pelas mãos do outro?"

"Acho que era nas mãos. Tem diferença?"

"Nas mãos pode ser tanta coisa. Pode ser, por exemplo, ele morrer com você o segurando."

"Gina, não força. É uma diferença tão sutil. Me parece meio forçada. Não. Infelizmente acho que vou ter de matá-lo, mesmo."

"Mas Harry, a diferença existe e pode significar muita coisa. Você sabe o que aconteceu no dia em que você ganhou essa cicatriz? Por que ele não pôde matar você?"

"Segundo o Dumbledore, porque a minha mãe se sacrificou por mim, por amor, e isso é alguma magia antiga. Então o amor dela criou uma proteção em torno de mim. E quando o Voldemort lançou a Avada Kedavra, ela ricocheteou e voltou."

"Mas, se a maldição ricocheteou, por que ela não matou o Voldemort?"

"Não tenho a menor idéia. Na noite em que ele retornou, ele contou o que aconteceu para os Comensais reunidos em torno dele. Ele disse que uma das providências que tinha tomado para evitar a morte aparentemente tinha dado resultado. Disse desse modo totalmente vago. Não tenho idéia do que sejam essas providências, nem de como deram resultado."

"Será que ele pode ser morto agora? Talvez o que tenhamos que fazer seja justamente desmanchar alguma dessas providências dele, anular seus efeitos. Não adianta duelar com alguém que mata sem pestanejar, mas que não pode ser morto. Só se você quiser se suicidar."

"Talvez, há um mês, a perspectiva do suicídio até me atraísse. Apesar de que, com a profecia, não me sinto no direito de querer morrer. Afinal, tenho que pelo menos tentar antes disso livrar a todos de Voldemort. Agora, porém, sinto-me incrivelmente vivo, com você ao meu lado. Quero estar ao seu lado, ter a sua companhia, os seus carinhos e até os seus filhos."

"Nossa, Harry, você não está sendo meio apressado demais?"

"Não. Não estou dizendo que queira filhos, nem agora, nem nos próximos anos. Apenas que hoje me parece uma idéia ótima a de que um dia você será a mãe dos meus filhos, com toda a sua sensibilidade, coragem, inteligência, graça."

Dizendo isso, os dois começaram a se beijar. Depois de algum tempo, Harry disse:

"Mas acho que você tem razão. Antes de qualquer coisa, temos que procurar saber que medidas Voldemort tomou para tentar evitar a morte. E como anulá-las, é claro. Hermione vai adorar ter uma pesquisa para fazer."


	8. De Volta a Hogwarts

Disclaimer: All the characters, the world, the environment belong to J.K. Rowling

Todos os personagens, ambientes, o universo desta história pertencen a J. K. Rowling.

Queria agradecer a Lua, pelas sugestões e por apontar incoerências que havia na história.

Respondendo a Sunabi Samura. Eles já estão de volta a Hogwarts, mas confesso que achei muito difícil . Hogwarts implica lidar com personagens demais. Acho que não estou muito preparada para isso. afinal, essa é minha primeira fanfic. Então fiz Hogwarts, mas praticamente sem as aulas. Desculpem, se os deixo frustrados. 

Quanto às outras pessoas que postaram reviews, fiquei contente que tenham gostado. É legal receber feedback pois não fiz propaganda da minha fanfic em nenhum lugar, nenhuma das listas, fóruns e nem no site de que faço parte.

**De Volta a Hogwarts**

Até o fim das férias, as notícias do mundo bruxo foram ficando cada vez mais preocupantes. Até que, no dia 30 de agosto, a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos liberou Lucio Malfoy, Crabbe, Nott, Avery e Macnair, pois julgou-se que não havia suficientes evidências contra eles. A liberação de Malfoy foi o estopim para a renúncia do ministro Cornélio Fudge, pois aos boatos e denúncias relativos à sua corrupção, acrescentou-se a acusação de ser arbitrário e de perseguir gente inocente, para escamotear sua falta de preparo para lidar com o Lorde das Trevas.

Harry, porém, evitava pensar nessas histórias. Ao contrário do ano anterior, quando estava sempre querendo saber o que se passava com os Comensais e Voldemort, Harry agora tentava saber só o mínimo necessário, de modo que não fizesse papel de bobo ao voltar para a escola. Ele agora tinha de se preocupar em manter a oclumência de modo permanente e, por isso, ficar preocupado com esse tipo de coisa era algo a que não podia se permitir. Como Remo lhe dissera, não adiantava se preocupar com as coisas a respeito das quais não podia fazer nada.

Em vista das circunstâncias, no dia da partida para Hogwarts, todos estavam particularmente tensos. Remo e Tonks, além de Gui, acompanharam os quatro adolescentes até King's Cross. Tonks não via Harry desde o aniversário de Neville e achou o rapaz diferente.

"Nossa, Harry, o que aconteceu com você? Está com os olhos brilhantes, está um gato! Nem parece que está passando por um momento difícil! Já sei! Apaixonou-se."

"Na mosca! disse Gui. Não sabia que você era assim tão perceptiva."

"Não sou, mas está está realmente óbvio. Quando alguém ganha esse brilho no semblante assim, de uma hora para outra, só pode ser paixão. As garotas vão cair em cima de você, Harry. Agora você voltou a ser herói e ainda por cima está queimado de sol, com os olhos brilhantes e realmente charmoso. Espero que o objeto da sua paixão não se importe. Quem é, por falar nisso?"

"É a Gina, quem mais haveria de ser?"

Harry enrubesceu, meio sem jeito. Mas pensou que até que não seria mal, se houvesse algumas meninas dando em cima dele. Primeiro, porque com mais moças ao seu redor, ficaria mais fácil disfarçar que a única que importava realmente era Gina. Depois, porque ter atenção do sexo oposto sempre é bom para o ego.

Remo fez Harry prometer que traria sempre consigo o espelho de Sirius, já consertado. Pois o seu par tinha sido encontrado entre as coisas de Sirius. Para que Harry pudesse contactá-lo quando precisasse de auxílio ou aconselhamento urgente.

No trem, os quatro entraram juntos para arranjar um compartimento. Mas Rony, Hermione e Gina deveriam ir para o vagão dos monitores. Procuraram um compartimento vizinho a um outro com gente da AD, para que Harry não fosse importunado pelos sonserinos, já que talvez ficasse sozinho boa parte da viagem. Não poderia haver muito mais gente com ele, pois toda a bagagem e os bichos dos quatro ocupavam bastante espaço. E foi justamente ao lado de Ernesto Macmillan, Justino Finch-Fletchley e Zacharias Smith que os quatro conseguiram um compartimento vago. Por sorte, Neville logo se juntou a eles e Harry não precisou ficar só.

Quando Gina se despediu para ir à reunião, encontrou com Dino, que queria se desculpar com ela e reatar o namoro. Ela disse que não tinha mais jeito e que depois conversavam, pois senão ela se atrasaria.

Harry viu os dois conversando e sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes. Tratou, porém, de controlar-se. Afinal tinham sido os ciúmes do Dino que fizeram a Gina romper o namoro com ele e Harry não poderia arriscar. E depois, ele tinha certeza de que Gina não estava mais interessada em Dino.

Tonks tinha razão, algumas garotas passaram, lançando olhares e risadinhas para Harry. Até Parvati veio falar com ele. E disse explicitamente que ele estava mais charmoso. Foi bem nessa hora que Draco Malfoy passou pelo corredor e lançou o seu habitual veneno.

"Está agora namorando essa daí, Harry? Pelo menos ela não é uma sangue ruim, você está subindo de nível. Pena que você não vai poder levar esse namoro muito longe, já que é um homem morto."

"É o que você gostaria, mas não vai acontecer. E te manda logo, senão você é que vai se tornar um homem morto."

Os dois se encaravam sem piscar, varinhas em punho, quando os rapazes da Lufa-Lufa, que estavam no compartimento vizinho, chegaram até a porta e lançaram um olhar ameaçador sobre Malfoy. Este balbuciou uma desculpa sobre estar atrasado para a reunião dos monitores e foi embora.

"Obrigado" disse Harry para os colegas.

"Não há de quê. Na verdade, ainda não o tínhamos visto. Você sabe que nós fomos muito melhor no N.O.M. de D.C.A.T. que os nossos colegas que não participaram da AD? Você nos ajudou." AD era o grupo a quem Harry dera aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas no ano letivo anterior. "Nós tivemos de Excede as Expectativas para cima, enquanto o resto da classe não conseguiu nada melhor que Aceitável.

Luna acabou por se juntar a eles também, com a última edição d'O Pasquim nas mãos. Esta trazia especulações sobre quem deveria ser o próximo Ministro da Magia: Celestina Warbeck, Lúcio Malfoy ou Amos Diggory. Harry não sabia se dava para acreditar. O que Celestina, uma famosa cantora, tinha a ver com política? Bem, tratava-se d'O Pasquim, afinal de contas. O melhor era não tocar no assunto com os amigos. Afinal, a Luna viria com uma teoria maluca qualquer e ele teria que se esforçar para não ridicularizá-la e , além do mais, tinha a questão da oclumência. Não adiantava ficar preocupado com isso.

Harry e Neville ficaram conversando sobre a nova varinha de Neville e a Mimbulus Mimbletonia (que desta vez ficara em casa, mas uma muda tinha sido dada à Prof. Sprout), enquanto Luna lia. Acabaram falando do ocorrido no Departamento de Mistérios e Neville pediu desculpas por ter deixado cair a profecia. Harry então contou toda a verdade.

"Quer dizer que a profecia poderia ser sobre mim? É por isso que tinha um ponto de interrogação do lado do seu nome?"

"É, acho que sim."

"Pô, ainda bem para o mundo bruxo que Você-Sabe-Quem foi atrás de você. Quer dizer, sei que para você é uma barra e que isso acabou causando a morte de seus pais. Mas não acredito que eu pudesse enfrentá-lo e destruí-lo."

"O pior é que eu tampouco acredito que eu consiga destruir Voldemort."

"Você já conseguiu enfrentá-lo e sair vivo algumas vezes, sendo que, da primeira, ele ficou fora de combate por muitos anos."

"Por pura sorte. Ou melhor, pelo sacrifício de minha mãe, não por mérito meu."

Ficaram calados por um tempo. Harry, por fim pediu aos amigos que não falassem da profecia para ninguém, pois Voldemort pensava que ela estava destruída e se alguém soubesse que a conheciam, todos eles estariam correndo ainda mais perigo do que já correriam de qualquer modo.

A viagem transcorreu sem maiores incidentes, a não ser pelo fato de Crabbe e Goyle terem achado que Luna era namorada de Harry, pois quando passaram por ali, Neville tinha saído atrás de Trevo, seu sapo. Harry achou que era uma boa coisa, pois certamente comentariam com Draco. Talvez Draco ficasse na dúvida sobre quem era a sua namorada, Luna ou Parvati..

Quando Gina voltou, Harry reparou que ela também atraía olhares do sexo oposto. Na verdade, ela era muito bonita, o Harry é que não tinha percebido antes, envolvido com a Cho e com os diversos problemas que o tinham atormentado no ano anterior.

No banquete de abertura do ano letivo havia menos alunos que de costume e sentia-se um certo nervosismo no ar. O Chapéu Seletor novamente exortou as casas de Hogwarts a se manterem unidas.

O que teve de bom é que a nova professora de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas parecia ser competente. Hipólita Luxembourg tinha trabalhado como auror na primeira guerra e depois, ao se aposentar, tinha ido para a Romênia cuidar de dragões. Agora, Carlinhos tinha conseguido convencê-la a aceitar a oferta de emprego de Dumbledore. Rony já tinha ouvido falar dela, como colega do irmão. Ela tinha realmente experiência não só de enfrentar os Comensais, mas também bruxos das trevas de várias partes do mundo.

Durante o banquete, Harry reparou que muitos garotos ficavam paquerando a Gina e que as garotas realmente pareciam estar bem mais interessadas nele do que no ano anterior. Gina também reparou nesta última coisa.

Depois de Gina, com os outros monitores, levar os colegas para a Torre da Grifinória, ela e Harry voltaram a se encontrar no corredor e a garota reclamou.

"Está certo que é melhor que não saibam que estamos namorando, mas você precisa olhar para todas as garotas da escola?"

"Gina, eu só estava reparando que a atitude delas realmente mudou. A Tonks bem que avisou que isso ia acontecer."

"Ah, qual é? Quer dizer então que isso é só resultado de você ser gostoso? Dá um tempo, Harry."

"Por que? Você não me acha gostoso?"

"É claro que sim. Mas também não é o rei da cocada. Não vai me dizer que todas desfalecem só por causa dos seus belos olhos."

"Você também atrai muitos olhares e paqueras masculinos e não estou reclamando. Sinto até orgulho de uma menina tão bonita ter se dignado a ser minha namorada." Harry disse sem muita conviccção, afinal ele tinha ciúmes sim, e tentava desesperadamente disfarçar. Mas os ciúmes da Gina não o incomodavam muito. Pelo contrário, pelo menos ela reclamava logo e de modo bastante direto. Ele não tinha que ficar adivinhando o que ela de fato queria dizer, como acontecera com a Cho, que manifestava os ciúmes falando de outros rapazes e reclamando da Hermione.

"As garotas não ficariam assim se você não desse corda."

"Corda? Gina, por coisas do tipo você rompeu com o Dino. Não deu para você perceber ainda que só você me interessa? Que, segundo a Tonks, até meu olhar está mais brilhante, só porque estou feliz de estar te namorando? E depois, elas estão interessadas mesmo não é em mim, nem na minha aparência, mas no fato de eu ser o famoso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Pára com isso. Vem cá, vamos fazer as pazes, que é disso que a gente precisa." Harry puxou Gina para dentro de um armário de vassouras e deu-lhe um beijo, no qual procurou exprimir todo o seu amor e desejo. Sentiu que a namorada deixou de lado a tensão e a braveza e beijou-o com o mesmo ardor.

"Assim está bem melhor" disse a garota.

"Mhm" respondeu Harry sem deixar de beijá-la.

Ficaram um pouco por lá, matando as saudades depois de um dia inteiro em que não tinham tido a oportunidade de se acarinhar. Mas não puderam ficar muito tempo, pois tinham que ir logo para a Grifinória, que já era tarde. Ao saírem de dentro da armário, por pouco não foram flagrados por Filch.

"Escapamos por pouco. Vamos ter que pensar num jeito de nos encontrarmos sem o perigo de nos descobrirem." Harry disse, franzindo a testa.

"Não sei se estou muito preocupada com isso, afinal o próprio Dumbledore disse que já sou uma pessoa visada pelos Comensais."

Ao chegarem no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, a professora McGonagall chamou Harry num canto e disse que o diretor queria vê-lo no dia seguinte às 8 horas da noite.

Enquanto isso, Dino tentou falar com Gina, voltando à carga sobre a questão do namoro deles. Gina tornou a dizer que não queria mais nada com ele, mas o rapaz não se conformava e lançava olhares ameaçadores para Harry. Este tentou disfarçar e fingir que não estava prestando atenção aos dois e chamou Rony para um jogo de xadrez.

Gina acabou conseguindo se livrar do ex-namorado, que subiu para o dormitório.

Aproximou-se da mesa onde seu irmão e Harry jogavam e disse baixinho:

"É, amor, acho que é melhor mesmo a gente não assumir publicamente o nosso namoro. O Dino ainda está muito ligado a mim e acho que ele ficaria machucado. Eu não quero que isso aconteça. Afinal, apesar dos ciúmes exagerados, ele é um cara legal e eu me sinto meio culpada de ter começado a te namorar no mesmo dia em que me separei dele."

Harry achou ótimo. Não só porque realmente achava um pouco mais seguro para ela, mas porque também ele não queria enfrentar a ira de Dino. Afinal eram colegas de dormitório e de classe, teriam que conviver a maior parte do dia. Era bom esperar pelo menos o amigo desistir de vez da Gina e partir para outra.

"Não sei se os ciúmes dele foram assim tão exagerados. Afinal, eu estava mesmo a fim de você. E, quer saber? Apesar de você dizer que não, acho que no fundo você também estava um pouco a fim de mim. Ou não teria aceitado tão facilmente ser minha namorada."

"É, sei lá, talvez você tenha razão. Mas isso não importa mais, né? Seja como for, eu estou com você e ele está sofrendo. Enfim, como vamos fazer?"

Nesse momento Edwiges trouxe um bilhete para Harry.

"Edwiges veio com a resposta. Hagrid nos está convidando para um chá em sua cabana, logo depois da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas que é a minha última aula do dia amanhã. Se o seu horário permitir, você vem junto conosco. Lá a gente pode namorar à vontade sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. Você também vem, né, Rony?"

"Vou sim, claro."

"Mas você não tinha que ir ver o Dumbledore?"

"Só às oito. Dá para tomar o chá às cinco com o Hagrid e ainda jantar antes de ir até a sala de Dumbledore."

No dia seguinte, quando vieram os horários dos estudantes, Gina viu que a sua última aula era Herbologia e terminava junto com a de Harry. O horário do encontro marcado ficava perfeito.

"Harry, como você está diferente! Legal ver que você está com boa aparência. No fim do semestre passado você mais parecia um fantasma. Entrem, vamos" Hagrid os recebeu animado.

"É. As férias me fizeram bem. E por aqui, alguma novidade? Como vai seu irmãozinho? Pelo visto ele está mais controlado. Não vejo nenhum machucado em você."

"É, ele está aprendendo a lidar comigo."

"E os centauros? Estão deixando você entrar na floresta?"Hermione perguntou ansiosa.

"Dumbledore conseguiu convencê-los a deixar uma parte da floresta para mim e meu irmão, mas eles decretaram que se algum humano entrar na área deles, será aprisionado."

"E o Firenze, continua banido da floresta?" perguntou Rony.

"Sim. Não creio que isso possa mudar tão facilmente."Nessa hora alguém bateu na porta.

"Ué, não estou esperando mais ninguém."

"Deve ser a Gina. Tomei a liberdade de pedir para ela vir aqui. Tudo bem?"

"Claro!" Hagrid abriu a porta e cumprimentou a jovem.

"Hagrid, ahn, bem... É que eu e a Gina estamos namorando, mas não queremos que o povo da escola saiba. Primeiro, porque achamos que se os Comensais souberem disso, ela tem maior chance de se tornar alvo de um ataque. Segundo, porque o ex-namorado dela, o Dino, ainda está com dor de cotovelo e achamos melhor não magoá-lo ainda mais. Então eu combinei com ela da gente se encontrar aqui. Você não se importa, né?"

"Claro que não. Fiquem à vontade."

Harry deu um beijo rápido na Gina e todos foram tomar o chá. A conversa fluiu de um assunto para outro com tranqüilidade e logo tinham de voltar. Eles precisavam jantar e depois Harry tinha que ir ver Dumbledore e Rony ia marcar os testes para o time de Quadribol da Grifinória com Mme Hooch.

Era bom poder ao menos tocar na Gina e conversar à vontade com ela, mas Harry logo percebeu que isso não bastava. Harry tinha necessidade de estar a sós com ela, de poder ter momentos de intimidade, o que era impossível na cabana de Hagrid. Ao voltarem para o castelo, ele comentou.

"Acho que vamos ter de descobrir uma maneira de nos encontrarmos a sós no castelo. Esses beijinhos castos não me bastam. Eu quero, preciso de bem mais. E não me refiro só a te agarrar, preciso conversar, estar com você, sentir você, se é que me entende."

"Com certeza. Ontem enquanto esperava o sono chegar fiquei pensando nisso. Logo vi que não ia nos bastar nos encontrarmos na frente do Hagrid e do meu irmão. As minhas colegas costumam ir para salas vazias ou se escondem em armários de vassoura, mas acho que isso não serve para nós. Não estamos apenas procurando um lugar onde possamos estar sozinhos. As pessoas não devem sequer desconfiar que estamos juntos. Estava pensando nisso, quando a Andréia entrou no dormitório reclamando do fato de não podermos usar o banheiro da Murta, que ela teve vontade de ir ao banheiro, estava lá perto e teve que dar uma enorme volta até achar um banheiro utilizável, sei lá. Fiquei pensando... Harry, você sabe ir e voltar da Câmara Secreta?

"Ir é fácil. E acho que dá para voltar numa boa se levarmos as vassouras, para passarmos voando na parte que desmoronou. Você está pensando em namorar lá?" Harry fez cara de espanto.

"Pensei. Quer dizer, se você não for se sentir estranho lá. Se aquele lugar não lhe trouxer más recordações."

"Não, por mim, tudo bem. Nós saímos inteiros de lá, não saímos? Mas eu pensava que você se sentiria mal lá. Por tudo o que Tom Riddle a fez passar ali."

"Na verdade, o tempo que passei lá estive quase todo possuída por ele ou desmaiada. Só me lembro de recuperar a consciência e ver você ao meu lado, me apressando para sairmos de lá. E logo depois ver que me livrara para sempre de Tom. O lugar não é traumático para mim. Pelo contrário, apesar de toda a vergonha que sentia, você me acalmou e aquele foi um momento bom para mim."

"Jóia, eu nunca ousaria cogitar da Câmara, pensando que seria um lugar traumático para você. Então acho que está combinado. Nos encontraremos na Câmara, todas as noites, às 9, quando não houver prática de quadribol. Nossa, vai ser muito legal, vamos ter um canto exclusivo para nós!" Harry ficou entusiasmado.

"Todas as noites, acho que não vai dar. Este é o meu ano dos N.O.M.s. Que tal às segundas, quartas e sextas?"

"Por enquanto, tudo bem. Fazer o que, né? Mas ainda não temos certeza do dia em que será a prática de quadribol e tenho que ver o que Dumbledore quer comigo. Desconfio que tenha a ver com as aulas de oclumência e talvez tenhamos que mudar os planos. "Os dois já estavam chegando no Castelo e Harry deu umas passadas mais rápidas para alcançar Rony e Hermione e não entrar junto com Gina.

Foram todos jantar e depois Harry foi ver o que Dumbledore queria. Realmente o tópico principal do encontro dos dois foi a oclumência. Dumbledore fez uns testes com Harry e disse que agora ele já estava bom o bastante para não precisar mais de aulas, mas combinou de dar uma rápida conferida ao menos uma vez a cada duas semanas, para ter certeza de que o rapaz realmente estava conseguindo manter a mente fechada.

Ao chegar à torre da Grifinória, Rony anunciou que os testes para o time de quadribol estavam marcados para

a quinta-feira, às 18 horas. Harry e Gina foram imediatamente ajudá-lo a entrar em contato com o restante do time e a colocar anúncios no quadro de avisos do Salão Comunal. As coisas estavam entrando na velha rotina, sem os sobressaltos do ano anterior. Harry nem pensou na guerra que já se desenrolava, nem nas eleições do ministério nem nos basiliscos. Tudo o que pensava é que tinha a solução para onde encontrar-se com a Gina, que voltaria ao time de quadribol e que o ano escolar estava tranqüilo.

No dia seguinte, Harry teve a primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que foi realmente boa. As aulas do sexto ano juntavam as quatro casas e a professora Luxembourg pôs os alunos para duelarem entre si, usando alunos de casas bem diferentes. Mas a turma era formada quase que exclusivamente dos alunos que tinham participado da AD. Depois de um ano sem treino prático, com a Umbridge, a maior parte dos demais alunos não tinha conseguido passar no NOM. Os únicos a passar que não eram da AD foram Lisa Turpin e Mádi Brocklehurst da Corvinal, Wayne Hopkins, da Lufa-Lufa e Blás Zabini, da Sonserina, que era o único de sua casa na turma.

Depois da aula, Harry ficou para falar com a professora e contou de sua experiência do ano anterior. Não adiantava muito ela treinar com eles o que já tinham feito na AD. Ela então teve que reprogramar suas aulas e dar uma atenção especial aos alunos que não tinham sido da AD.

Os testes de quadribol deram o resultado esperado: Harry voltou a ser o apanhador e Gina entrou como artilheira. Juca Sloper também ficou como artilheiro, posição na qual não era ruim. Euan Abercrombie, apesar de estar apenas no segundo ano, mostrou ser um batedor bem razoável. Kevin McClaggan, do quarto ano, ficou sendo o outro batedor. Rony estava animado, o time parecia melhor do que o do ano anterior e o livro de táticas de quadribol que ele dera ao Harry estava se mostrando muito útil. O presente, no final foi mais para o próprio Rony, que parecia tomado pelo espírito santo do quadribol. Quase não tinha outro assunto. Só Hermione conseguia fazê-lo pensar em outras coisas.

Os dias foram passando tranqüilamente. Harry nem acreditava que pudesse estar tendo um ano tão "normal", depois de tudo o que tinha vivido no ano anterior.

Mas o melhor de tudo era o tempo passado com Gina na Câmara Secreta. Harry não contou nem mesmo para Rony e Hermione onde eles estavam se encontrando. Iam para lá logo depois do jantar, mas separadamente.

Harry ia com a capa da invisibibilidade e as vassouras, para não ser visto entrando no banheiro das meninas e também para não correr o risco de ser visto pela Murta que Geme. Na volta sempre um dos dois ficava na biblioteca para ninguém perceber que voltavam juntos nem que sumiam juntos.

Uma ou outra vez, a Gina foi surpreendida pela Murta. Aí conversou um pouco com a garota fantasma e entrou na Câmara (ou saiu do banheiro) depois de conseguir despistá-la.

Era maravilhoso poderem ficar sozinhos e à vontade. Não só para namorar ou para se tocarem de modo mais íntimo, mas para desfrutarem da companhia um do outro. Harry a cada dia se sentia mais ligado a Gina. Ela conseguia fazê-lo descarregar suas tensões sem jamais forçar a barra tentando arrancar informações dele. É claro que tinham brigas, como qualquer casal, mas sempre acabavam por se entender de novo e nunca saíram da Câmara brigados ou irritados um com o outro.

Mas nem tudo eram flores, o mundo lá fora estava em guerra, uma guerra suja, difícil. Todo mundo dizia ser contra Voldemort. Mas, na prática, muitos acabavam admitindo achar que, em parte, ele tinha razão. Que realmente os nascidos trouxas eram escória, educados com idéias preconcebidas contra os bruxos e que traziam perigo ao seu mundo. Isso, para não falar em pessoas híbridas, como os perigosos meio-gigantes, ou criaturas como lobisomens, que eram perigosas em si mesmas.

Narcisa Malfoy assumia abertamente esses pensamentos e dizia que o único jeito de se defenderem do Lord das Trevas era banir tais pessoas e criaturas do convívio das famílias bruxas decentes. Se todos os que defendiam os verdadeiros interesses da bruxidade ficassem satisfeitos, não precisariam recorrer a Você-Sabe-Quem e seus métodos. Ao passo que, se continuassem sendo lenientes com tal ralé mal intencionada e perigosa, se o ministério não tomasse medidas mais enérgicas para defender a pureza da bruxidade, os bruxos de verdade acabariam não tendo outra saída a não ser se aliar ao Lord das Trevas.

E o pior é que essas falas pareciam ter cada vez maior repercussão e apoio. De vez em quando havia notícia de algum nascido trouxa fazendo algo contra os bruxos. Eram situações forjadas pelos Comensais para reforçar o seu ponto, mas muita gente acreditava neles e se agarrava à idéia de que, se Narcisa Malfoy fosse Ministra da Magia e os nascidos trouxas perdessem suas supostas regalias (isto é, deixassem de ser cidadãos bruxos com plenos direitos), se uma limpa fosse feita em seu mundo, não haveria espaço para o reino de terror de Voldemort. Nem se davam conta que ela fazia exatamente o jogo dele.

As eleições seriam na primeira semana de dezembro. Enquanto isso, o julgamento da situação do Largo Grimmauld foi antecipado, para que tudo estivesse resolvido antes da eleição. Não convinha que a Ministra da Magia fosse a julgamento e Narcisa era uma forte candidata.

Hermione e Rony estavam muito preocupados com a questão política e liam diariamente o Profeta Diário, mas ficou combinado que Harry não devia fazer o mesmo. Se ficasse pensando muito nesses problemas, ficaria muito difícil a oclumência. Semanalmente, Hermione fazia um resumo das questões mais importantes para Harry, só para que ele não ficasse inteiramente por fora e para que pudesse se preparar para o pior.

Mas ele não podia deixar de perceber a expressão de procupação da amiga, que, sendo nascida trouxa, estava na mira dos ataques de Narcisa.

O dia do julgamento, 30 de novembro, se aproximava e nada de solução para o caso dos basiliscos. De qualquer maneira, mesmo que Andrômeda ganhasse a causa, de dezembro a situação não passaria. As cobras estavam crescendo demais. Este era outro assunto que Harry evitava, mas que era preocupante.

Na véspera do Halloween, Harry e Gina foram se encontrar, como de hábito, na Câmara. Não repararam que Felícia os seguira. Quando desceram à Câmara a gatinha foi atrás e escancarou a entrada da Câmara, que ficava sempre quase fechada.

A Câmara já se tornara um lugar deles. Harry aproveitara para treinar feitiços de conjurar por lá, fazendo surgir do nada móveis, quadros e tornando a atmosfera realmente agradável. Lá eles estavam, ouvindo música, dançando , se beijando, se tocando, se mordendo, tirando o suéter, abrindo mais um botão, ofegantes, se agarrando, quando uma vozinha irritante, bem conhecida se ouviu.

"Ora só. Vejam os pombinhos! E aí, Potter, arranjou um quarto exclusivo só para comer essa daí? Não é que você me enganou? Pensei que era aquela outra, a morena. Ou você traz cada dia uma diferente: a loura, a morena, a ruiva e, quem sabe, até a sangue-ruim, enganando o seu amigo? Mas isso certamente vai dar em expulsão para os dois."

Draco Malfoy estava lá. Como isso era possível?


	9. Rotas de Escape

**Rotas de Escape**

Harry entrou em pânico. Não pensou. Pegou a varinha e atacou.

"_Estupefaça_!"

"E agora?" perguntou Gina. De que adianta estuporá-lo? Só piora as coisas para a gente. Ele é monitor e você o atacou."

Harry ficou olhando abobado para ela sem saber o que pensar.

"Não tenho a menor idéia do que fazer. Você tem alguma sugestão?" Harry disse isso e começou a se recompor. Abotoou a camisa, pôs para dentro da calça, arumou a gravata, ajeitou as vestes. Ao fazer isso, sua mão roçou o bolso e ele sentiu um volume.

"O espelho!" exclamou. "Nunca pensei que fosse usar este espelho numa situação dessas, mas o que você acha de eu tentar me comunicar com o Remo?" Harry estava mais pensando alto do que propriamente perguntando a opinião de Gina.

"O que o Remo poderia fazer, Harry? E o que você vai dizer para ele? Que estávamos aqui sozinhos, no maior amasso, quando um monitor chegou e você o estuporou?"

"Bem, acho que não preciso entrar nos detalhes. O Remo é discreto. Não vai fazer um interrogatório."

"De qualquer maneira, o que ele pode fazer?"

"Sei lá! Ele era um dos Marotos, né? Junto com meu pai e Sirius ele aprontou bastante por aqui e sempre deram um jeito de se safar."

"Mas eles não estuporavam monitores. Ele é que era um monitor."

"Gina, esta não é a questão. **Você** é monitora. Não creio que isso vá melhorar o seu lado, pelo contrário. Que alternativa sugere?"

"Você tem razão. Estou sem conseguir pensar. Sinto falta dos gêmeos. Se ao menos pudéssemos falar com eles..."

"Seria bom. Mas não podemos. E o que temos de mais parecido com eles é o Remo. Os Marotos aprontavam tanto quanto seus irmãos."

"É. É melhor tentar o Remo mesmo. Estamos sem conseguir pensar."

Harry sentiu um aperto no coração, pensando que seria muito melhor falar com Sirius. Sentiu-se meio culpado porque ultimamente não vinha pensando muito no padrinho. Só na hora de um aperto desse calibre.

"Remo Lupin" disse para o espelho.

"Harry? O que há?" Lupin apareceu do outro lado, com uma expressão preocupada.

"Fique tranqüilo, não estou em perigo mortal. Posso falar à vontade com você? Gostaria que estivéssemos a sós."

"Tudo bem. Estou na minha casa, absolutamente sozinho. Hoje não tem reunião da Ordem e, como meu turno foi ontem, já estava me preparando para dormir. Posso conversar."

"Remo, eu fui pego com a Gina pelo Draco Malfoy na Câmara Secreta. Você já ouviu falar dela, né? Bem, não estávamos fazendo nada demais, mas ele é monitor e não hesitaria em nos comprometer. Disse que conseguiria nossa expulsão. Acho até que podia estar blefando, mas entrei em pânico e o estuporei. Agora acho que estou mesmo ferrado."

"Vocês ainda estão na câmara?" Nessa hora Harry ouviu a voz de Pansy Parkinson chamando por Draco Malfoy. A voz parecia vir do banheiro da Murta.

"Sim."

"E ninguém sabe que ele está aí?"

"Acho que a Pansy sabe. E a Gina, claro.Harry imitou a voz de Draco e disse: "Já vou, Pansy."

"Mais alguém?" Remo perguntou, enquanto Harry lidava com Pansy.

"Não sei."

"Estupore a Pansy também. Ou peça a Gina para fazê-lo. Ah, meu Deus. Eu, um ex-professor, mandando você estuporar os colegas..."

Harry voltou-se para a Gina.

"Amor, você ouviu, não? Faz isso? Já estamos ferrados...que seja ferrados e meio. Assim ganhamos tempo para ver o que fazer. Vá com a capa de invisibilidade e veja se não tem mais ninguém por lá."

Gina saiu e Harry continuou a falar com Remo.

"Bem, Gina foi cuidar da Pansy. O que fazemos agora?"

"Você não pode se arriscar a ser expulso, Harry. A situação está perigosa aqui fora e ainda corremos o risco de ter a Narcisa como ministra. Nem Dumbledore conseguiria evitar a sua expulsão se você fosse acusado pelo filho da ministra de estar fazendo sexo na escola e de depois ter estuporado um colega, um monitor."

"Eu não estava fazendo sexo!"

"E quem vai acreditar? Os dois sozinhos numa câmara que só vocês conseguiram abrir nos últimos cinqüenta anos."

"Que você sugere que eu faça, então?"

"Nunca gostaria de lhe dar este conselho, mas não vejo outra saída. Leve-o até um lugar seguro, reanime-o e, antes que ele tenha tempo de se recompor, lance um feitiço de memória. Talvez seja até melhor a Gina reanimá-lo. Assim você prepara o feitiço de memória enquanto ela ainda está falando _ennervate_."

"Não posso lançar o feitiço de memória ainda enquanto ele estiver estuporado?'

"Não isso provavelmente traria danos permanentes à memória dele e acabariam desconfiando, ainda mais que você não deve ter experiência com feitiços de memória.'

"É, nem sei lançar."

"Além disso, por mais que o desprezemos e que ele seja um aprendiz de Comensal da Morte, este ataque seria algo realmente covarde e sujo, que poderia, inclusive colocar você em Azkaban."

Harry teve um arrepio de horror com a idéia.

"Bom, e como tenho que fazer para conseguir que ele se esqueça apenas que entrou aqui?"

"Eu te ensino. Depois de tudo isso ter acabado, volta a entrar em contato comigo. Não conseguirei dormir sem saber o resultado de tudo isso."

Remo deu instruções detalhadas de como fazer Malfoy esquecer apenas o que fizera após entrar no banheiro da Murta. Harry colocou Draco, ainda inconsciente, em sua vassoura e o levou para fora da Câmara . No banheiro estavam Gina e uma Pansy estuporada.

"E aí, o Remo deu alguma idéia?"

"Sim, ele me ensinou a lançar um feitiço de memória, mas temos que reanimá-los antes de mexer com a sua memória. Temos que dar um jeito de fazer um deles voltar a si e depois o outro, sem que o primeiro se dê conta do que estamos fazendo com o último."

Depois de examinar as possibilidades, os dois planejaram reanimar Draco do lado de fora do banheiro, fazendo-o supor que estava esperando a Pansy. Harry usaria a sua capa de invisibilidade ao lançar o feitiço e colocaria Draco de costas para a porta do banheiro, esgueirando-se para dentro em seguida e fechando a porta. Dentro do banheiro reanimariam Pansy e modificariam sua memória. Pansy veria Gina, mas isso não seria problema, já que ali era um banheiro feminino. Fecharam a Câmara, para que Pansy não a visse mais e procederam conforme o combinado.

Quando Pansy voltou a si, Draco já a estava chamando, do lado de fora do banheiro. Harry ainda estava por ali, sob a capa de invisibilidade, e viu quando ela tentou deixar Gina constrangida.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Lavando as mãos e o rosto. Por que? É proibido?"

"Veja como fala, eu sou monitora!"

"Eu também. E você, o que faz neste lugar, se acha que é tão estranho o fato de alguém estar aqui?"

"Entrei atrás daquela sua gata. Achei muito suspeito o fato dela entrar aqui."

Nesse momento a Murta apareceu e começou a berrar com as duas.

"O que fazem aqui? Por que estão gritando?"

Gina resolveu tentar obter o apoio da Murta.

"Olá, Murta. eu só entrei para lavar as mãos, mas essa babaca aí achou suspeito. O que você pensa disso?"

"Que se vocês viessem me visitar com mais freqüência, ninguém acharia suspeito entrarem aqui."

"Tem razão, Murta. Prometo que virei ao menos uma vez por semana dar um alô para você. Pelo menos quando não houver exames."

Para sorte de Gina, Pansy não tentou investigar como a Murta a conhecia. Pelo contrário, achou que a Murta testemunharia a favor de Gina , se ela tentasse qualquer acusação ou provocação. Decidiu ir embora. Fora do banheiro, encontrou-se com Draco.

Harry ouviu este dizer:

"E aí, Pansy, o que aconteceu? Por que a gata estava no banheiro?"

"Aquela Weasley estava aí dentro. Diz ela que somente lavando as mãos e o rosto, mas não sei não... Só que aí apareceu a Murta que Geme e logo as duas estavam bancando as amiguinhas." A voz de Pansy já não estava mais audível. Ela e Draco tinham ido embora e aparentemente o plano dera certo.

Harry notou que Gina estava aflita, mas não ia tirar a capa de invisibilidade com a Murta ainda por ali. Gina fez um sinal para ele e saíram ambos do banheiro. Ela verificou, pelo Mapa do Maroto, que não havia ninguém por perto e disse:

"Amor, já está tarde. Vou voltar para a torre. Por favor, investigue o que aconteceu com a Felícia. Ela deve ter deixado bem aberta a porta da Câmara. É possível que esteja lá dentro. Dá uma olhada para mim?"

"Claro. Tudo bem."

Harry voltou à Câmara e chamou a gatinha. Viu ela sair de um cantinho, por baixo da estátua de Salazar Slytherin. Ao chegar mais perto, para pegar Felícia, Harry reparou que parecia haver uns pergaminhos ali. Foi olhar e descobriu um caderno, um rolo de pergaminho e dois livros – _Fazendo Poções Avançadas_, de Libatius Borage, e _A História do Príncipe Mestiço_, por Fernando Deutscher. Livros, cadernos, pergaminho estavam bem velhos e sujos. Harry reconheceu a letra no pergaminho: era a caligrafia de Tom Riddle.

Harry tinha prometido a Remo avisar do desfecho da questão Malfoy. Resolveu fazer logo isso e perguntar o que fazer com o seu achado.

"É melhor você tirar esse material daí e entregá-lo para o Alvo."

"E como vou explicar a ele que encontrei isso? Sabe, professor, eu gosto de passear pela Câmara Secreta. Quem sabe encontro um basilisco por lá?"

"Você está brincando, mas, de repente, essa podia ser mesmo a desculpa. Afinal todos estamos preocupados sobre o que fazer com os basiliscos do Largo Grimmauld. Você podia dizer que resolveu ver se havia na Câmara algo que pudesse dar alguma dica sobre como enfrentar um basilisco."

"É até que faz sentido. Mas acho que prefiro antes dar uma olhada no material e ver se vale a pena."

"Harry, você tem certeza de que não deixaria escapar alguma coisa importante? Isto é, não descartaria como lixo informações relevantes?"

Harry pensou um pouco e lembrou do verão entre o quarto e quinto anos, quando olhava o Profeta Diário todos os dias, à procura de notícias sobre Voldemort e nem reparou nas insinuações que estavam lançando sobre ele próprio e o que acontecia com Dumbledore.

"É, eu bem que poderia deixar passar. Mas a Hermione certamente não deixaria."

"Tudo bem. Se você se sente mais tranqüilo, dê para ela dar uma olhada. Mas não deixem de dar uma checada se o material não está protegido por algum tipo de feitiço. Afinal, isso quase que certamente é coisa do Voldemort."

"Bem, estou cansado e você também deve estar. Vou dormir. Mais alguma recomendação?"

" Só para você me avisar sobre o que tem nesses livros e anotações de Voldemort, depois que tiverem dado uma olhada. Não descarte o material sem comentar comigo, por favor. Vocês podem não ser capazes de julgar adequadamente a importância desse material. Boa noite, Harry.'

"Boa noite."

Harry queria que Hermione desse uma olhada naquelas coisas, mas não estava com nenhuma vontade de comentar com Rony que estivera sozinho com a Gina na Câmara Secreta. Claro que o amigo devia imaginar que ele e Gina vinham se encontrando às escondidas. Mas qual seria a sua reação, ao saber que ficavam absolutamente sozinhos, fechados na Câmara? E que tinham sido pegos em situação comprometedora? Harry decidiu que ia tentar falar a sós com Hermione.

Ao voltar ao Salão Comunal, Harry ficou sabendo que Rony tinha marcado para o dia seguinte um treino de quadribol dividido em duas partes. Na primeira hora só treinariam goleiros e artilheiros (inclusive reservas), ensaiando jogadas de ataque e defesa. a segunda hora incluiria o time completo. A primeira hora do treino seria o momento ideal para falar com Hermione.

E assim fez. Hermione riu dos temores do amigo.

"Harry, quem foi que te ensinou sobre feitiços contraceptivos?"

"O Gui, mas o que tem isso a ver?"

"Tem a ver que você fica imaginando que os irmãos da Gina estão preocupados em não deixar que a relação de vocês esquente, mas isso está longe da realidade. Estamos quase no terceiro milênio, Harry. Suponho que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley talvez se preocupem com as atividades amorosas da filha. Mas o Rony certamente só deseja que vocês sejam felizes e façam o que quiserem, desde que com responsabilidade."

"Mas o Rony sempre fica falando dos namorados da Gina."

"Não. Ele ficava achando defeito neles, porque queria que ela namorasse você. Ele acha que só você a merece porque é seu amigo. Mas ele nunca interferiu abertamente na relação dela com nenhum deles. E nem ousaria. Você não é capaz de imaginar qual seria a reação dela, caso ele ou algum dos outros irmãos se metesse?"

"Bem, é..."

"Pois é. O Rony também é capaz de imaginar. Mas vamos ao que interessa. Mostra o material que estava na Câmara."

"Bom. São estes dois livros, este pergaminho e este caderno. O Remo mandou checar se não estão amaldiçoados e não vão trazer problemas a quem os ler."

"Claro. Dá aqui."

Realmente havia algumas maldições que poderiam ter tirado um dedo ou até cegado quem tentasse ler aquele material. Hermione conseguiu desfazê-las e quando terminou já estava na hora de Harry ir para o treino. "Vai para o seu treino e deixa isso comigo. Vou dar uma olhada e depois converso com você."

Quando Harry, Rony e Gina voltaram do treino, estavam tão cansados, que Harry nem perguntou nada a Hermione. Foi logo dormir. Antes, porém, comentou com Gina o acontecido na Câmara e desmarcou o encontro do dia seguinte com ela. Ao invés disso, os quatro conversariam sobre o material, no Salão Comunal mesmo, sob o pretexto de estudarem.

Hermione conseguiu fazer uma leitura diagonal de todo o material e explicou aos amigos do que se tratava.

1. O livro sobre o príncipe mestiço era o relato de um episódio da história bruxa. Mais ou menos na época da criação de Hogwarts, havia um reino bruxo que abrangia as ilhas britânicas, as penínsulas Ibérica e Itálica e mais outras partes do continente europeu, delimitado pelos Alpes e pelo Reno. Hermione teve que explicar aos amigos que essa era a região de muitos países atuais: Portugal, Espanha, Reino Unido, Irlanda, Itália, Holanda , Bélgica e parte da Alemanha.

Os reis bruxos eram extremamente poderosos, mas tinham o mesmo tipo de problemas para governar encontradas pelos reis trouxas: intrigas na corte, dificuldades em manter a lealdade dos nobres, etc.

Mais ou menos na época da criação de Hogwarts o rei da região era Henrique, que, para fazer aliança com um poderoso monarca do norte da África, casou-se com sua filha. Desta união nasceu apenas um filho, Eduardo, porque pouco após o nascimento do filho o rei foi atingido por um poderoso feitiço que o tornou estéril.

Eduardo foi criado normalmente, preparado para suceder ao pai. Quando tinha quinze anos, porém, a corte descobriu que sua mãe não era bruxa puro-sangue. No reino dela era absolutamente normal os bruxos terem mulheres trouxas, especialmente os monarcas, que tinham vastos haréns.

Quando o casamento de Jamila (a rainha) e Henrique foi combinado, este assunto não veio à baila e depois que se casaram e ela veio para o reino de seu marido, acharam mais conveniente calar sobre ele.

Quando se espalhou a notícia de que a mãe da rainha era trouxa, isso criou tremenda oposição a que Eduardo assumisse o trono. Entre os principais opositores estava um primo do rei, que tinha esperanças de sucedê-lo, Adolfo Nigellus, casado com Morgause Slytherin, irmã de Salazar. Adolfo era um bruxo poderoso e profundamente contrário a que mestiços e nascidos trouxas tivessem os mesmos direitos dentro da sociedade bruxa que os puro-sangues.

O livro contava a história da luta política que tinha acabado por levar à cassação do direito de Eduardo ser rei, à sua morte e ao fim da dinastia e do reino. Trazia também relatos dos meios mágicos usados nesta luta.

2. O livro sobre Poções Avançadas tinha sido surrupiado da bilbioteca de Hogwarts. Hermione apurou que o livro tinha sumido de lá em 1940. Desde então, mudaram os feitiços que protegiam os livros, que passaram a voltar à biblioteca automaticamente no término do prazo de empréstimo.

Nele havia instruções sobre inúmeras poções extremamente pouco conhecidas e divulgadas. Seria meio difícil entender que significado poderia ter o fato daquele livro ter sido roubado e estar na Câmara Secreta, se não fosse pelo pergaminho comentar sobre uma poção específica nele contida, uma poção que era um veneno poderoso.

3. O caderno e o pergaminho continham anotações pessoais do jovem Tom Riddle. O caderno continha anotações sobre a Câmara Secreta. Por elas era possível acompanhar o processo de pesquisa que Tom empreendera para descobrir sua localização e como acessá-la e como descobrira os segredos de Salazar Slytherin.

Na sua parte final, percebia-se que depois de encontrar a Câmara, Tom voltou seus interesses e investigações para meios de ganhar poder e suplantar a morte.

4. Já o pergaminho era formado de comentários específicos sobre uma poção venenosa contida no livro de Poções e parecia relacioná-la aos basiliscos. No final das anotações, havia uma frase em que Voldemort dizia ser preciso acabar com todas as fontes onde se pudesse ensinar a poção. Apenas ele deveria ter o conhecimento de como prepará-la.

Hermione ficara fascinada com tudo aquilo, mas não conseguira se decidir se aquelas informações seriam ou não de valia para a Ordem da Fênix. Como tinham o fim de semana pela frente, decidiram ler melhor o material, já que Hermione só dera uma olhada. Dividiram entre si a leitura e combinaram voltar a trocar idéias sobre o assunto na noite de domingo.


	10. A Poção

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the amazing author J K. Rowling.

Os personagens são da maravilhosa autora J.K. Rowling.

Agradeço aos que fizeram reviews, pelo apoio, e à Lua , pelas suas observações. Infelizmente não tem muito romance neste capítulo. Apesar disso, espero que gostem.

**A Poção**

Harry ficou encarregado de ler o caderno, já que tivera contato com a memória de Tom Riddle e tinha mais informações sobre ele que os outros, com a possível exceção de Gina. Mas ela não queria nem pensar em Tom Riddle.

Não foi fácil ler aquilo. Ali estavam colocados os planos, os delírios de grandeza, a crueldade sem limites, a total falta de respeito e empatia para com os demais seres humanos, a sociopatia que caracterizavam o homem que matara seus pais e agora o perseguia.

Por outro lado, Harry achou que até que lhe seria bem útil conhecer os mecanismos de funcionamento da mente de seu arquiinimigo. Harry anotou coisas que lhe pareciam poder ser importantes e que poderiam ter relação com a profecia, como os planos que Tom começava a esboçar acerca de como conseguir a imortalidade. Talvez ali estivesse a chave para Harry descobrir como enfrentá-lo e eliminá-lo. A _Avada Kedavra_ não tinha matado Voldemort no passado; talvez lendo aquilo cuidadosamente pudesse descobrir o porquê disso e a maneira de torná-lo mortal novamente.

Outra parte interessante eram as anotações sobre basiliscos. Tom tinha descoberto que o monstro que fora preso na Câmara era um basilisco. Mas ele não tinha ido para lá para matar nascidos trouxas. Essa parte era lenda. Também não se tratava de um basilisco comum qualquer. Geralmente os basiliscos nascem de um ovo de galinha chocado por um sapo. Porém aquele tinha nascido de um basilisco macho com um basilisco fêmea. Por isso tinha poderes especiais para detectar crianças filhas de trouxas. O leite materno bruxo deixava uma substância na pele das crianças amamentadas por bruxas, que o basilisco filho de basiliscos era capaz de detectar. E ele podia ser treinado para atacar os que não tivessem aquela substância, como os nascidos trouxas.

Esse basilisco tinha sido criado para matar o jovem príncipe Eduardo e sua mãe. Era de Adolfo Nigellus, que era primo do rei e tinha pretensões à coroa. Harry não entendeu muito essa parte. A rainha Jamila tinha sido amamentada por sua mãe trouxa, mas ela própria era bruxa. Por que o basilisco pegaria Eduardo? As anotações não traziam respostas para isso. Só diziam que o tal basilisco tinha sido escondido na Câmara para acobertar Adolfo e não permitir que sua tramóia fosse descoberta.

Não foi esse, no entanto, o basilisco descoberto e morto por Harry em seu segundo ano. Ele descobriu pelas anotações que tom encontrara a Câmara vazia. O velho basilisco ou morrera ou não estava mais lá. Então o próprio Tom criou um basilisco e o fez crescer dentro da Câmara. Assim aproveitaria a existência da lenda para levar à frente seus planos malignos.

O basilisco criado por Tom era comum, proveniente do ovo chocado por sapo. Mas pelas anotações já se vislumbrava a intenção do jovem Tom de tentar criar basiliscos filhos de basiliscos, que além de poderem ser treinados para atacarem nascidos trouxas, eram muito resistentes e só morriam de duas formas: a simples velhice ou uma específica poção venenosa. Eles tinham imensa capacidade de se recuperar de seus ferimentos e se tentassem cortar sua cabeça, ela renascia. Nem de fome morriam. Eles simplesmente hibernavam se ficassem sem comer.

Harry ficou extremamente preocupado com a leitura, pois o basilisco que o atacara em seu aniversário era macho e o que atacara a casa de Hermione era fêmea. Eles eram jovens, mas será que já tinham capacidade de procriar? Será que aquelas cobras todas no Largo Grimmauld eram filhas deles? Se isso fosse verdade, elas representavam um tremendo perigo não só para os bruxos nascidos trouxas, mas para toda a população trouxa também. Era preciso descobrir logo como matá-los ou haveria uma catástrofe de proporções assombrosas.

Ao juntar suas anotações com a de seus amigos, as peças acabaram de se encaixar na cabeça de Harry. Gina lera o livro sobre o príncipe mestiço, que continha a história de como o basilisco de Adolfo Nigellus tinha sido visto ao matar a rainha, mas o príncipe conseguira escapar. Ali se esclarecia que embora Jamila fosse bruxa, Eduardo não tinha sido aleitado por ela e sim por uma ama de leite trouxa que ela trouxera consigo de seu país. Posteriormente a cobra sumira (provavelmente aprisionada na Câmara por Slytherin). Após a morte da rainha, o rei e os sábios da corte descobriram que o veneno do basilisco era diferente. O rei mandou que se investigasse tudo sobre basiliscos. Foi aí que alguns de seus pesquisadores conseguiram informações de antigos manuscritos egípcios referentes aos filhos de basiliscos e descobriram como matar a criatura.

O basilisco criado por Adolfo acabou por, de algum modo, escapar da Câmara Secreta, provavelmente por obra do próprio Adolfo, que continuava interessado em matar o príncipe. Não lhe bastava o fato do príncipe ter tido seu direito ao trono cassado. Adolfo temia que, estando Eduardo vivo, acabaria por fazer revogar tal cassação. O basilisco acabou por matar o príncipe, que foi atingido e morreu. Antes de morrer, porém, o príncipe conseguiu ferir a criatura com uma lança envenenada com a tal poção, levando-a também à morte.

Rony e Hermione tinham estudado a poção. As anotações de Voldemort sobre ela faziam sentido à luz dos relatos de Harry e Gina. Aquela poção era realmente o tal veneno capaz de matar os basiliscos especiais. Ela tinha ingredientes muito estranhos. Por sorte, os adolescentes sabiam como encontrar alguns deles: Chifres de Bufadores de Chifres Enrugados e escrofulária de Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

Agora estava claro. As informações eram absolutamente vitais e tinham que ser entregues à Ordem o mais breve possível. Harry chamou Remo pelo espelho e o colocou ao corrente da situação. Foi instruído a entregar imediatamente todo o material à Prof. McGonagall. E o fez. Depois, é claro, de Hermione copiar a receita da poção.

Mais uma vez repassaram os ingredientes. Havia alguns não muito usados, mas que conseguiriam encontrar facilmente. O único de que realmente nunca ouviram falar era Borragem da Transilvânia.

No dia seguinte, Harry foi à cabana de Hagrid depois da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Colocou seu amigo meio-gigante a par da situação, isto é, de que tinham encontrado as instruções para preparar uma poção que possivelmente poderia dar cabo dos basiliscos.

"Ah! Então deve ser este o motivo de terem convocado uma reunião urgente da Ordem para hoje à noite. Vocês são mesmo fantásticos, Harry! Tenho orgulho em ser seu amigo.

Nisso Gina chegou, ofegante. Parecia extremamente ansiosa.

"Oi, Hagrid. Amor, você não sabe o que aconteceu hoje na aula de DCAT."

"Claro que não. Se você não me contar..."

"A Profa. Louxembourg mencionou a borragem da Transilvânia. Disse que é um ingrediente muito utilizado em poções ligadas às Artes das Trevas. Depois da aula perguntei-lhe se sabia onde poderíamos arranjar a erva. Ela me olhou muito desconfiada e disse que só a encontramos na Europa Oriental. E mencionou, de passagem, um livro sobre ervas mágicas do leste europeu, onde há descrições dela. Depois calou-se e pareceu se arepender de ter deixado escapar tal informação. Parecia desconfiada de que eu fosse aprontar alguma. O fato de eu ser irmã do Carlinhos não aplacou seu temor."

"Vai ver, deixou-a mais apavorada."

Todos riram.

"Não se preocupe, amor. De qualquer modo foi uma boa informação, já temos uma pista. É só colocar a Hermione no encalço."

"E por que só Hermione? Todos devemos procurar."

"É. Claro."

O encontro que Harry teria com o Prof. Dumbledore foi cancelado devido à reunião da Ordem. Ele aproveitou para ir pesquisar na biblioteca com Hermione e logo descobriram um livro que tinha um desenho da tal planta. Hermione olhou o desenho intrigada.

"Conheço essa erva de algum lugar..."

Não havia muito mais que se pudesse fazer. Voltaram todos aos seus deveres de casa, que andavam meio atrasados.

Na noite seguinte Harry foi chamado à sala de Dumbledore. Depois da habitual checagem da oclumência e de verificarem que Harry ainda a estava fazendo bem, o diretor falou da poção, para surpresa de Harry.

"Hagrid mencionou que você e seus amigos têm se preocupado com os ingredientes da poção para matar os basiliscos especiais. Gostaria de poder dizer-lhes para que não se incomodem e deixem a Ordem cuidar do assunto, mas a verdade é que a questão é muito urgente e o Prof. Snape não tem três dos ingredientes. Pior, parece que tais ingredientes não são encontráveis nas farmácias conhecidas."

"Suponho que o senhor estja se referindo à escrofulária de Mimbulus Mimbletonia, aos chifres de Bufadores de Chifres Enrugados e à Borragem da Transilvânia."

"Exato. Vocês decobriram como obtê-los?"

"Bem a Mimbulus Mimbletonia, o senhor consegue com a Profa. Sprout. Neville ganhou um exemplar da planta, trazido da Assíria pelo tio dele, e preparou uma muda para a Profa. Sprout."

"Não acredito que eu não tenha pensado em falar nada com a Pomona!"

"Os chifres dos Bufadores podem ser obtidos com a Luna Lovegood. Ela fez uma excursão para caçá-los no verão. Não conseguiu caçar nenhum, mas arranjou uns chifres."

"E dá para confiar que sejam legítimos Chifres de Bufadores de Chifres Enrugados?"

"Não sei. Mas é o que temos. Se o senhor conseguir algum mais confiável...'

"Claro, claro. Falarei com a Srta, Lovegood."

"Quanto à borragem, parece que a Profa. Luxembourg falou sobre ela nas aulas do quinto ano. Ela mencionou uns livros que falavam da planta e pesquisamos sobre o assunto. A Hermione, ao ver as figuras representando a erva, achou que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas ainda não conseguiu lembrar de onde a viu."

"Conversarei com a Hipólita para ver se ela sabe de mais detalhes. Eu imagino que você já tenha se dado conta do horror que seria esse grande número de basiliscos atacando trouxas."

"Sim. É apavorante."

"Então se souber de chifres mais confiáveis ou descobrir algo sobre a borragem, você vai falar comigo ou com a Minerva, não?"

"Claro."

"Então está dispensado. Vá logo dormir."

Mas Harry não foi dormir. Antes foi se encontrar com Gina. No caminho ia pensando sobre a conversa com Dumbledore. Será que Hermione se lembraria de onde conhecia a Borragem da Transilvânia? Se a Ordem não conseguisse arranjar amostras dela, não haveria poção e o perigo para os trouxas e nascidos trouxas seria imenso. Um frio percorreu a espinha de Harry só de pensar na questão.

Harry comentou o assunto com Gina. Se nem Dumbledore, nem Snape sabiam como arranjar os ingredientes, como poderiam evitar os ataques dos basiliscos? Não podiam matá-los usando meios convencionais. Ele estava muito preocupado e deixou a Gina nervosa também. Logo os dois desistiram do encontro. Estavam tão abalados que não conseguiam simplesmente curtir uma sessão de beijos e amassos.

"Meu amor, eu estou cansado e preocupado. Acho melhor voltarmos para o Salão Comunal, falarmos com o seu irmão e a Hermione e irmos dormir ou então adiantar os deveres de casa."

"Já enjoou de mim, Harry?" Gina perguntou com ar de galhofa.

"Como eu poderia enjoar da bruxa mais gostosa que conheço? E que ainda por cima me atura e é tão maravilhosamente sensível e divertida. Não sei se você perguntou só por brincadeira ou se, no fundo, havia alguma dúvida. Não tenha dúvidas. Eu te amo, Gina Weasley. Mas estou meio deprê hoje. Além de exausto."

Gina ficou estupefata com a repentina declaração de amor. Harry nunca dissera antes que a amava. Ela beijou-o com muita ternura e abandono.

"Eu também te amo, Harry. E não sei se quero continuar disfarçando o nosso namoro. O Dino já se recuperou e acho até que está namorando a Parvati. Quanto ao Voldemort, depois de tanta oclumência da sua parte, ele deve achar que já deve ter acabado aquela paixão que ele pode ter percebido em você."

Gina, não estou em condições de tomar esse tipo de decisão agora. Vamos voltar para a torre da Grifinória e depois a gente pensa nisso com calma. Acho que seria bom até conversarmos com o Prof. Dumbledore e a Profa. McGonagall, para ver a opinião deles. Para falar a verdade, também anseio por andar de mãos ou braços dados com você, por beijá-la e abraçá-la na frente de todo mundo."

Ao chegarem lá, falaram com Rony e Hermione sobre o fato de Snape e Dumbledore não terem conseguido ainda todos os ingredientes da poção. Hermione ficou profundamente abalada. Harry nunca a vira assim. Ela sempre confiara cegamente em Dumbledore, E agora ele parecia não ter todas as respostas. E o pior é que, sendo nascida trouxa, ela e seus pais estariam mais diretamente ameaçados.

Rony, porém, estava mais esperançoso e colocou a culpa no Snape.

"Aposto que ele sabe onde encontrar os ingredientes, mas diz que não consegue só com o fim de assegurar que os basiliscos sejam soltos por aí. Acho bom prepararmos uma dose de reserva, caso encontremos a tal borragem. Só para garantir" disse Rony.

"Ronald Weasley! Quando você vai parar de implicar com o Prof. Snape? Dumbledore confia nele! Francamente!"

"Dumbledore pode confiar, mas eu não confio. Estou falando sério. Se você não quiser ajudar, eu e o Harry a prepararemos sozinhos, não é, Harry?"

"Claro que ajudo com a poção, Rony. Também não tenho certeza de que possamos confiar em Snape. Aquelas aulas de oclumência que ele me deu foram horríveis. Depois que tive aulas com o Remo e com o Dumbledore, tenho às vezes a impressão de que ele não queria que eu aprendesse, de fato."

"Ah, Harry, deixa disso! Você é que não treinava direito."

"'Tou falando sério, Hermione, mas se você não acredita, não precisa se comprometer. Nós vamos fazer de qualquer maneira. Você podia ajudar, ao menos para aprender."

Por mais que Hermione achasse redundante eles fazerem a poção, acabou concordando em ajudar os amigos. Primeiro porque assim ela se sentiria fazendo algo para eliminar os basiliscos . Segundo para estudar aquela poção tão intrigante.

"'Tá bem, vocês venceram. Vou ajudar **se** eu ainda arranjar tempo depois de tudo o que nos atrasamos nos estudos nesta última semana. Mas acho melhor não a prepararmos abertamente. Não ia ficar bem para nós mostrarmos desconfiança de Snape. De qualquer modo, nem adianta pensar na poção se não conseguirmos arranjar a tal borragem."

No dia seguinte, durante o café da manhã, Hermione apareceu com um ar extremamente cansado, mas parecia mais animada que na véspera . Foi logo anunciando:

Nem dormi direito, tentando lembrar de onde conhecia aquela planta e acho que consegui. Creio que a vi na Floresta Proibida, no dia em que fomos apresentados ao Grope. Havia bastante lá naquele local em que ele estava.

Resolveram então que o melhor era consultar Hagrid e no fim do dia, o trio de amigos foi até a sua cabana.

"Hagrid, não tinha uma planta como essa do desenho lá onde o Grope estava?" Hermione mostrou ao Hagrid um esboço da planta.

"Sim, parece uma erva que o meu irmão trouxe lá da terra dos gigantes. Ele gosta de colocar um pouco dela no chá. Mas para que vocês querem isso?"

"É um dos ingredientes da tal poção para matar basiliscos especiais."

"Vocês nunca desistem, mesmo, não é? Deviam esquecer esse assunto. agora já está tudo por conta da Ordem. O Prof. Snape ficou encarregado de preparar a poção."

Agora que já tinham a informação desejada, os amigos não se preocuparam em retorquir. Despediram-se de Hagrid e voltaram correndo para o castelo.Harry imediatamente entrou em contato com a Profa. McGonagall e avisou-a que achava que havia da tal borragem na Floresta Proibida. Não contou como sabia disso. Apenas mencionou que Hagrid, ao ver a figura da planta, se dera conta de já tê-la visto na floresta.

Na tarde seguinte, assim que terminou sua última aula, Dumbledore o esperava na saída.

"Harry, estive com Rúbeo e realmente parece que há borragem da Transilvânia no local em que Grope estava no final do último ano letivo. Foi ele quem a trouxe e a plantou. Mas aquela parte da Floresta está agora sob o domínio dos centauros. Rúbeo não poderia ir até lá. Você se lembra como chegar lá?"

"Acho que sim."

Pois bem, então sábado pela manhã vamos nós dois, sob a sua capa de invisibilidade, tentar chegar onde ela está e pegar algumas amostras. Só precisaremos delas no fim da poção. Rúbeo não caberia sob uma capa de invisibilidade, mas nós dois somos suficientemente pequenos para compartilhá-la. Não sei exatamente onde é o local e você não poderia entrar tão longe na Floresta sem a proteção de um adulto. Você concorda com essa solução?"

"Claro, professor. Sábado , então, às 8 da manhã. Está bem?"

"Perfeito."

Harry procurou saber quanta borragem necessitaria. Ainda bem que não era muita, pois ele não queria que Dumbledore percebesse que levava uma quantidade extra de borragem. Não valeria a pena deixar o diretor perceber que Harry poderia estar interessado na erva por outro motivo que não ajudar a obter os ingredientes para a poção preparada por Snape.

Apesar do inusitado da situação de se esgueirar pelos terrenos de Hogwarts debaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade com o diretor, a incursão na Floresta Proibida foi extremamente bem sucedida. Harry e Dumbledore foram direto até o local e voltaram também direto. Lá foi fácil ao Harry pegar um punhado de folhas a mais e enfiar em seu bolso.

Nos dias que se seguiram, o trio voltou a usar o banheiro da Murta para o preparo da poção. Harry e Gina quase não se viram aquela semana e o rapaz já estava ficando nervoso. Mas finalmente a poção ficou pronta na quinta-feira anterior ao próximo fim de semana com visita a Hogsmeade.

A poção preparada por Snape também estava pronta e Dumbledore pediu a Harry que fosse ao Largo Grimmauld e a ministrasse aos basiliscos, ao invés de ir a Hogsmeade. Sua ausência não seria notada. A sua capacidade de falar com as cobras poderia se mostrar útil. Por outro lado, não havia tempo a perder. Os bichos já estavam muito grandes e o julgamento do caso da herança seria na semana seguinte. Não havia margem nem tempo para erros.

Harry topou, desde que pudesse levar Gina. Os adolescentes estavam morrendo de vontade de ficar juntos. Dumbledore não viu mal algum em permitir, desde que os seus pais consentissem. Arthur e Molly, por sua vez, ficaram felizes com a possibilidade ver a filha no Largo Grimmauld e não fizeram nenhuma objeção. Sendo assim, no sábado, Harry e Gina dirigiram-se aos portões de Hogwarts e, ao invés de irem até a vila, usaram uma chave de portal para ir até a casa do Largo Grimmauld.


	11. Enfrentando os Basiliscos

Gostaria de agradecer à Lua pelas sugestões, a vocês que leram até aqui e aos que fizeram resenhas. Foi realmente gratificante receber aceitação, ainda mais sendo a minha primeira fanfic.

E mais uma vez dizer que os personagens pertencem todos à maravilhosa J.K.Rowling.

**Enfrentando os basiliscos**

A poção preparada por Snape também ficou pronta logo antes do fim de semana. Dumbledore pediu a Harry que, ao invés de ir a Hogsmeade, fosse ao Largo Grimmauld para ministrá-la aos basiliscos. Os bichos já estavam muito grandes e o julgamento do caso da herança seria na semana seguinte, por isso não havia tempo a perder. A ajuda do rapaz foi solicitada por que a Ordem pensou que talvez as habilidades linguísticas de Harry pudessem ser úteis. Não havia margem nem tempo para erros. Harry topou, é claro, e Gina quis ir junto. Seria uma oportunidade de estar junto do namorado. Dubledore não viu mal algum em permitir, desde que os seus pais consentissem.  
Eles, por sua vez, ficaram felizes com a possibilidade vê-la no Largo Grimmauld.

Os basiliscos estavam simplesmente furiosos. Ninguém lhes havia dado o que comer nos últimos meses.

A poção seria dada a eles embebida em vários ratos que lhes seriam lançados. Teriam que lançar feitiços sobre os ratos para simular vida neles, já que as cobras não comiam bichos mortos. A Ordem esperava que, dada a fome de meses, elas se deixariam enganar mais facilmente. Mas seria necessário que Harry depois descesse para se certificar que todas haviam ingerido a poção e morrido. Usaria uma vestimenta especial, toda feita de couro de dragão, e óculos especiais,que não o deixariam ser morto nem petrificado pelos olhos dos basiliscos, desde que não pousasse seus olhos sobre os deles por mais de meio segundo.

Gina quis que lhe arranjassem traje e óculos iguais aos fornecidos a Harry. Ela não tinha a intenção de descer com ele, mas teimou que queria estar pronta, caso necessário. Alegou que das pessoas ali era a única que já tinha estado junto de um basilisco. Isso era só um pretexto, já que ela não enfrentou de fato o basilisco e esteve desmaiada ou possuída o tempo todo que esteve com ele, mas ela estava aflita que algo pudesse acontecer a Harry e queria estar junto dele diante das dificuldades que porventura viessem a surgir.  
Dumbledore acabou por ceder diante da teimosia da garota e acho que não haveria mal em fornecer-lhe tal roupa. Já Molly não concordou tão facilmente, mas acabou por fazer a vontade da filha, convencida de que no final das contas Gina não desceria de fato.

Ao chegarem à ex sede da Ordem da Fênix, Tonks os estava esperando e foi logo dizendo.

– E aí, Harry? Pronto para salvar trouxas e nascidos trouxas de Londres? Espero que sim, pois meu pai é um deles.

Ao que Harry respondeu. – Sei que os bichos são realmente perigosos, mas você não está exagerando? Nem sabemos como eles poderiam sair daquela Câmara onde estão.

– O que? Não lhe contaram? Descobrimos que o compartimento onde as cobras estão tem uma porta que dá para os túneis do metrô de Londres. Trata-se de uma porta que os trouxas não podem ver, como não vêem esta casa. Mas assim que a minha querida tia se apoderar deste lugar, dará um jeito de liberá-los dentro do metrô. E há também uma ligação entre esses túneis e o Beco Diagonal e num instante os basiliscos estariam por toda a cidade, tanto na parte trouxa, quanto no mundo bruxo.

Harry, que tinha perguntado se não era um exagero só por perguntar, para tentar controlar a sua ansiedade, ficou apavorado. A responsabilidade era colossal.

Os ratos foram embebidos na poção e jogados às cobras. Depois de uma meia hora , Harry desceu, com uma corda atada à cintura, para baixar devagar e ir acostumando os olhos à escuridão paulatinamente. Nem chegou a terminar a descida e já estava de volta, alarmado. Os bichos estavam quietos, aparentemente dormindo, mas era visível de longe que respiravam. A poção os nocauteara , mas não os eliminara.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Harry viu Dumbledore parecer realmente desesperado.

– Por Merlin! Como isso pôde acontecer? Devem ser aqueles chifres. Provavelmente não são genuínos. Ou então pertenciam a Bufadores mortos há muito tempo e já tinham perdido suas propriedades mágicas. Como vamos evitar a matança de trouxas e nascidos trouxas? E de todos os que estiverem no caminho dessas criaturas? Podemos tentar forçá-las a entrar em caixas a serem lançadas ao mar, mas elas não morrerão e sempre poderão ser encontradas por Comensais, mas acho que não nos resta outra saída. Vamos convocar uma reunião extraordinária da Ordem e tentar colocar o máximo de gente trabalhando nisso.

– Ahn, professor – Gina interrompeu-o. – Talvez não seja preciso. Nós preparamos uma batelada extra de poção. Só por via das dúvidas. Para o caso de algo dar errado. Não quer tentar experimentá-la?

Molly cortou a filha.

– Querida, se a poção do Prof. Snape não deu certo, por que a de vocês daria?

– Não custa tentar, né? Talvez o chifre que usamos não tenha perdido suas propriedades mágicas. Poderíamos colocá-la em uma tigela de água. Temos que fazer isso logo, enquanto as cobras ainda estão dormindo.

Dumbledore achou melhor tentar, enquanto ia preparando a reunião da Ordem. Harry desceu de novo, desta vez ajudado por Gina, para levar uma enorme tigela de água envenenada. Tinham que tomar cuidado para não deixar que a água envenenada tocasse suas peles.

Quando depositaram a tigela no chão, uma das cobras se levantou e preparou-se para dar o bote em Harry. Gina viu e, sem se dar conta, disse, em língua de cobra.

– Não nos ataque. Só viemos trazer água para vocês, veja.

A atenção da cobra foi desviada e Harry pode sair de seu alcance. Mais que depressa os dois saíram dali.

– Não sabia que você também é ofidioglota.

– Nem eu. Deve ter ficado algum traço da ofidioglossia em algum recanto do meu cérebro depois do episódio com Tom Riddle. Nem sei por que não saí logo dando um _impedimenta_ nela, mas acho que no fim foi melhor assim. Se lançássemos feitiços, as outras cobras nos atacariam de volta e aí sería difícil sairmos vivos.

Quando chegaram junto dos outros, Harry contou o que acontecera, que Gina salvara sua vida, sem entrar nos detalhes de como isso ocorrera. Afinal, ser ofidioglota não era uma coisa bem vista entre os bruxos.

Dumbledore deu um sorriso triunfante. Harry estranhou, pois nem sabiam se a nova poção funcionaria. Perguntou.

– Professor, o que houve? Parece que o senhor ficou animado de repente.

– Você salvou a vida de Gina no passado. Hoje ela salvou a sua vida. Isso cria uma ligação mágica entre vocês muito importante, que pode vir a lhe ser útil ao enfrentar Tom. Os efeitos mais prováveis são que provavelmente a percepção que têm um do outro, inclusive física, se tornará mais intensa e que começarão a perceber quando o outro estiver em perigo, mesmo que estejam distantes. Venham falar comigo na escola amanhã depois do almoço, para conversarmos sobre isso.

Tonks estranhou. – Tom, quem é Tom?

– Alguém que anda ameaçando Harry – Dumbledore respondeu, sem maiores explicações.

Depois de mais meia hora, Harry desceu de novo. Desta vez, as cobras estavam mortas. Harry começou a explodi-las para se certificar. O feitiço só funcionaria se elas estivessem mortas. Quando foi constatado que aparentemente dessa vez a coisa dera certo, Gina desceu também para a coisa ir mais rápido.

Enquanto faziam isso, ouviram vozes do lado de fora da tal porta que dava para o metrô.

– Goyle, gente, prestem atenção, não podemos deixar que os basiliscos nos ataquem.

– Sei, Belatriz, você não pára de repetir isso. Não sou estúpido. Já treinei milhões de vezes como fazer o escudo protetor. Só não entendo por que não esperar mais uns dias para soltar os bichos, quando a casa já for de sua irmã, como tínhamos planejado inicialmente. Aí o Lord das Trevas poderia ensiná-lo adequadamente a atacar os nascidos trouxas, ao invés de nós termos que ministrar esta poção, que nem temos certeza de que funcione.

Enquanto eles falavam, Harry cochicou para a Gina subir e chamar mais gente da Ordem. Eles não sabiam quantos Comensais estavam com Belatriz

– Se fizerem a conexão entre as cobras e Narcisa, ela perde a chance de ganhar as eleições, ou, se já for ministra, pode até ser deposta. E o Lord das Trevas certamente não ia querer isso. E como você ousa duvidar de que uma poção criada pelo Lord das Trevas para fazer esses basiliscos atacarem aqueles que reconhecerem como filhos de trouxas? É claro que ela funcionará. Para que adiar? Além disso, parece que a Ordem está na pista de como matar os bichos. Não há tempo a perder. Vamos! _Basiliskus Protego! Alorromora!_

A porta se abriu, mas, é claro, nenhuma cobra passou por ela. Harry pode ver quatro Comensais entrando no compartimento. Ele procurou ficar acima do campo de visão imediato dos Comensais, na parte mais escura do compartimento, tentando imaginar um modo de distraí-los enquanto esperava reforços. Os Comensais estavam com trajes semelhantes ao que ele usava e estavam desconcertados.

Belatriz rompeu o silêncio.

– Há alguma coisa errada. Vou desfazer o meu escudo. Se virem algo de errado, avisem.

Ela entrou. Ficou horrorizada ao ver as cobras mortas.

– Gente parece que não há do que se proteger. As cobras estão todas mortas. Chegamos tarde demais. Mas como a Ordem conseguiu eliminá-las? O Lorde das Trevas ouviu dizer que eles estavam na pista do veneno que mataria os bichos, mas esperava que ainda demorasse mais uns dias para conseguirem eliminá-las. Vamos embora, não há mais nada a fazer aqui.

Eles estavam prestes a desaparatar. Harry precisava retê-los só mais um pouquinho. Tonks, Gina, Dumbledore e os Weasley já estavam descendo. Só uma coisa os reteria ali. Acharem que poderiam aprisionar o Menino-que-Sobreviveu. Soltou um feitiço. –_ Serpensortia!_

Uma serpente apareceu e os Comensais levaram um susto.

– Ora, ora. Vejam quem está aqui. O Lorde das Trevas ficará menos aborrecido se levarmos o garoto para ele, de preferência morto. _Avada_

A cobra de Harry avançou em Belatriz e ela não conseguiu terminar o encantamento, pois teve de se desviar. Harry pediu que a cobrinha avançasse nos bruxos, mas ia ficar difícil escapar e não havia esconderijos.

– _Estupefaça!_ conseguiu estuporar um bruxo que já começava a lançar uma Maldição.  
Outra azaração, no entanto, pegou de raspão no seu braço direito, dificultando os seus movimentos com a varinha.

– _Estupefaça!_ Várias vozes enunciaram o encantamento. Harry viu que Tonks e Dumbledore chegaram e atacaram os comensais. Arthur e Molly chegaram em seguida. Dessa vez conseguiram aprisionar Belatriz e os demais.

Alguém fez a cobra desaparecer e Harry foi trazido para cima. Os Comensais ficaram presos ali mesmo naquele compartimento, pois, pelo Feitiço Fidelius não poderiam entrar na antiga sede da Ordem.

Dumbledore foi levar Harry e Gina para Hogwarts. O jovem tinha que ver Madame Pomfrey. Felizmente o ferimento era leve e foi rapidamente curado. Dumbledore já ia voltar para o Largo Grimmauld, quando Harry lembrou de algo.

– Professor, pelo que Belatriz falou com os outros Comensais, Voldemort já sabia que estávamos na pista do veneno que mataria os basiliscos. Só que eles achavam que ainda não estaria pronto hoje. Acha que há algum espião na Ordem?

– Harry, numa guerra precisamos estar sempre alertas em relação a espiões. Mas neste caso a explicação pode ser outra. Alguém pode ter visto vocês pesquisando sobre a borragem na biblioteca, ou confabulando no Salão Comunal, ou podem ter ouvido vocês conversando com o Hagrid. Não seria a primeira vez que algo assim acontece. É bom que vocês aprendam com isso que os cuidados com segurança numa guerra nunca são demasiados.

À noite, Rony e Hermione, que pareciam ter se divertido à bessa em Hogsmeade, foram saber de Harry e Gina o que tinha se passado no Largo Grimmauld. Dessa vez, eles procuraram se cercar de todos os cuidados para que ninguém ouvisse sua conversa.

– Eu não disse que não devíamos confiar na poção de Snape?

– Ora, Rony, Dumbledore explicou o que houve. Foi aquele chifre que devia estar muito velho. Ou então os chifres não eram todos legítimos e tivemos sorte de ficar com um genuíno.

Vendo que Rony e Hermione iam engatar numa de suas intermináveis discussões, Gina cortou. – Não vale a pena discutir isso, gente. Não vamos chegar a nenhuma conclusão definitiva. O que importa é que foi bom termos preparado a poção. Foi a nossa iniciativa que salvou muitas vidas. Salve a gente!

Harry só conseguia pensar que estava muito feliz. A casa do Largo Grimmauld provavelmente iria para Narcisa. Ela tinha grandes chances de ser a nova ministra. Voldemort estava a cada dia mais forte e ainda teriam que se enfrentar para matar ou morrer. E talvez houvesse um espião na Ordem. Mas nada disso importava naquele momento. O treino de oclumência lhe ensinara a não se preocupar com o que não estava a seu alcance resolver.

Agora o que interessava é que estava vivo, que tinha estabelecido uma conexão especial com Gina, estava apaixonado e era correspondido e os basiliscos estavam mortos.

As preocupações podiam esperar e certamente ele não teria problemas para fazer oclumência naqueles dias.

– Viva a gente, meu amor! E Viva você, que salvou a minha vida e me dá razão para querer lutar por ela!

E beijou-a com paixão. Um beijo cuja sensação foi ampliada pela nova conexão estabelecida entre os dois. Hmm, este dia tinha sido muito bom!

– Harry, Gina! Quer dizer que vocês estão mesmo namorando! Eu não estava enganado então!

Os dois nem tinham se lembrado que estavam em pleno Salão Comunal, mesmo que estivesse praticamente vazio. Agora teriam que enfrentar Dino.

– Estamos namorando agora, mas você estava enganado. Quer dizer, um pouco. Para falar a verdade, eu realmente me sentia bastante atraído pela Gina, mas ela nunca teve nada comigo enquanto era sua namorada. Nem mesmo um beijo. – Harry achou que não valia a pena mentir.

– Está certo! De qualquer maneira, agora, já estou em outra. – As coisas pareciam estar mais fáceis do que os jovens enamorados tinham temido.

Dino subiu para o dormitório e Harry voltou a beijar Gina. Só que as sensações que tinha eram muito fortes, queria ir mais longe e certamente, ali não era o lugar apropriado. Comentou baixinho com a namorada.

– Gina, meu amor, eu estou me sentindo estranho. Parece que os nossos beijos estão me deixando ainda mais ligado do que antes.

– Comigo também está acontecendo algo assim.

– Será que tem a ver com a tal conexão mencionada por Dumbledore?

– Não sei. Vamos para a Câmara? Estou ansiosa para ficarmos mais à vontade.

Os dois tomaram bastante cuidado para evitar que alguém os pudesse encontrar. Chegando no cantinho deles, na Câmara, puderam enfim se soltar. Perceberam que ao tocarem o corpo um do outro, as sensações eram mais intensas do que nunca. Seu desejo era maior e já nem conseguiam pensar direito. Harry percebeu que não conseguiria se controlar.

– Gina, você é tão gostosa! É tão bom estar assim com você. É tão inebriante ver a sua beleza, sentir o seu cheiro, a sua boca no meu corpo, a sua pele na minha, a sua voz gemendo, o sabor do seu corpo. Você toma todos os meus sentidos. Se continuarmos, não vou mais conseguir me conter. Eu te amo demais e te desejo demais.

– Então não se contenha.

– Tem certeza? Está pronta?

– Certeza absoluta. Tão pronta quanto se pode estar. Eu te amo e quero celebrar este amor de modo integral

E finalmente eles puseram em uso os ensinamentos de Gui. É, o dia foi realmente muito bom.

No dia seguinte, Dumbledore não teve que explicar muito sobre a conexão que se estabelecera entre os dois. Já a tinham experimentado na prática e dela tirado total proveito.

FIM

**Nota da Autora:** A história termina com algumas questões não respondidas. Mas isso foi proposital. Eu quis que, por exemplo, a ambigüidade que cerca Snape permanecesse. Há os que acham que ele é fiel a Dumbledore. Há os que não acreditam nisso. Como não creio que isso vá ser resolvido no livro seis, não quis que já ficasse claro esse ponto. Eu sentiria como se estivesse fora do canon, pois imagino que Snape vá continuar ambíguo até o último ano de Harry.

Depois que sair HBP e que eu já tiver refletido um pouco sobre a sua história, escreverei uma fanfic sobre o sétimo ano. Não será um seqüência desta, usará o novo canon. Mas nela poderei me posicionar sobre quem é fiel a quem, quem são possíveis espiões, etc.


End file.
